Why does one thing always lead to another?
by Neko.Writer
Summary: ichgio and Rukia discover a feeling that they never knew could exsist between them while sharing a room on a field trip.What will happen when hell breaks loose and secrets unravel right before their eyes?Will it tear them apart?Or make them invincible?NEW
1. So, this is how it begins

**THIS IS RE-EDITED THANKS TO TRUMPET-GEEK! SO ONCE AGAIN THANKS!**

**A/N: well, I surprised myself with making this fanfic, but hey I hope this one does as well as the maximum ride one. The story takes place after the Aizen battles. (HC) They're in senior year of high school. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, just the ideas, unless someone else gave me that idea then it isn't my idea either, but the genius writing is!**

Chapter 1

-Ichigo's POV-

"Oi, Ichigo! Move it," a woman's voice rang through my ears.

Damn that woman, waking me up at… I flopped on my stomach to glance at my alarm clock. 7:45... What the fuck?

"Rukia why did you wait this long to wake me up, now we're going to be late."

"What's this 'we' business? I will be at school on time. It's not my fault you stayed up late."

Where were my shoes? I dashed across the room, scanning for the rest of my uniform. Ha, there it is; a pair of socks were laid out on the top of my desk as well. With all the necessary clothes piled in my hands I slammed the bathroom door shut with my foot.

"And yeah, it is your fault… Stupid Shinigami duties from your stupid phone." I had to scream in order for Rukia to hear over the roaring shower head.

"You're the one who wanted to save your family," she said, hooking her fingers together in invisible quotation marks. That was her normal response when I complain about my 'duties.'

"I'm leaving, there's only a week left of senior year and damn it Ichigo, I'm not going to miss any of it because of your laziness."

"Fine then leave!" I shouted.

I swear that woman will be the death of me, thank god she doesn't sleep in my closet anymore, but on the other hand that did make her louder in the morning.

'Great, five minutes left to get to school,' I thought, glancing at the clock, which now read 7:55. At least I was fully dressed, but I would have to do something pretty drastic to make it on time.

"Almost there." The school was in view just a hundred meters or so.

I ended up having to carry my body while I hopped from roof to roof towards the big brick building.

"Ichigo, don't you look ridiculous," the red haired Shinigami shouted as he jumped in rhythm with me.

"You're one to talk. What are you doing anyway?" Renji, just like me, had a gigai slung over his shoulder and was racing to the school.

"Trying to get to school on time."

I was dumbfounded.

"You know you don't have to go anymore, right?"

He grinned at me and said, "But who would be there to piss you off?"

I could think of one person in general. "I think Rukia does a thorough enough job."

A glance at my watch signaled that it would only be a matter of time before the bell rang.

"We have to get back into our bodies now," I stated.

"What for, it's so uncomfortable," Renji winced at the thought.

He was sure dumb. "Oh, I don't know, maybe I was thinking some people would find it strange to see two floating bodies come strolling into the room at school."

He mumbled something quietly to himself that I didn't catch when we landed in the bushes in the school yard.

Once in my body I felt like I could breathe again, I made it.

"ICHIGO! No time for resting we still have to make it to homeroom!"

Shit, he was right, and on top of that our homeroom was on the opposite side of the building. We just looked at each other and ran.

"Made it!" Renji and I practically skidded into the room.

The bell went off, signaling the start of homeroom.

"It's not that funny Rukia," I scowled at her while she laughed her guts out in the desk next to mine.

"Sure it is." She moved the hair that had fallen out of place back to its spot. "You two are practically late everyday, which is pathetic when considering the fact that you could beat anyone of these humans in a race any day."

She directed that statement more toward Renji, but of course she wouldn't leave me out. "And you," she raised her pointer finger to me. "That's pretty embarrassing since you're one of the fastest beings alive."

And here we start another annoying lecture from Rukia. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and settled in for the long haul.

First period was always boring. Health wasn't his favorite subject. Why would I need to know how babies are created and crap like that? It's not like I'm going to have one in the near future, not with so many damn hollows around, anyway. Besides, my dad… Ichigo groaned and blocked off that train of thought before it could continue.

The teacher started out friendly. "Settle down everyone, I know you're all excited about ridding yourself of this place forever, but that doesn't mean that I finished teaching you everything yet." The last part sounded as menacing as an Espada death threat.

In fact, I think I would rather be facing off against a Hollow than sit here and listen to my second lecture this morning.

"Don't worry though; I picked something easy for your last grade. All you have to do is be gentle and patient. Then you pass."

I sunk down in my chair. Great, it had to be those two adjectives. Why is it never 'pissed' or 'aggravated?' Once again I could see Renji mimicking my moves; he's never been very patient or gentle for that matter, either. Rukia burst out in laughter that I knew was aimed towards me and Renji.

"Is there something funny over there Kuchiki?" The teacher scolded as she carted in a cart covered with a sheet.

"I'm sorry, but you might want to fail these two over here right now to save your time," She pointed to me and the red head.

See, aggravated would be a perfect word to describe what I am right now.

"I'm sure you're right Kuchiki, but wouldn't it be more fun to watch them fail?" They both exchanged a smile.

"Well, now that Kuchiki's concern is out of the way, I'll split you guys up into groups."

A moan swept over the classroom. Nobody liked being forced into a group.

"Inoue and Ishida, group one."

At least the Quincy was out of the way.

"Abarai and Arisawa, Group two."

Renji murmured a few unkind words under his breath; something along the lines of 'no good loud mouth bitch.' And there goes the ass.

"Ichigo and…"

Now would be a very good time for a Hollow attack.

"Rukia. Group three."

Damn, my hand slammed against the desk.

"Can we re-pick groups? I'll trade Ichigo for Orihime or Arisawa."

The preppy teacher smiled. "Sorry but the groups need to be boy-girl or it won't work."

Why did those words scare me? Yet, why do I feel actually relieved to be with Rukia?

She called off a few more names and dispatched all the complaints.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for…"

She lifted the sheet off the cart revealing a dozen baby dolls.

"Every pair will have a baby to take care of for the next four days. Be warned, you need to bring it everywhere with you or it will cry and every time it does, it will record how long and how many times it became upset. Not to mention it does everything an actual baby can do, such as cry, eat, sleep, and even poop."

I wonder if Rukia would frown upon me running my zanpakuto through her. And by the looks on her face I think she wouldn't disagree.

"Now that everyone has had time to complain, step up to claim a baby."

One by one people started to form a line in front of the cart.

"Rukia…Would you mind if…" She cut me off with a stern look.

"No, no matter how tempting it may be, killing her is not what we're for. Besides it looks like Ishida is about to blow."

I turned to see Ishida covered in a green substance… Well, I couldn't exactly recognize what it really was, but he didn't look too happy to be covered in it. Apparently the teacher forgot to mention it can puke like a real baby too. Maybe he'd go crazy before us.

"Oi, Ichigo, pay attention."

The moment of terror was upon us.

"I have a special one for you two," the brown haired teacher said, pulled a baby from under the cart with…Yep, it was official, this girl was going to get a piece of my mind.

"Surprisingly, it looks just like you," Rukia questioned as she looked at the bright orange hair.

"Has you eyes." And yes, it, he according to the genital part, did have Rukia's eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling that we have been set up?"

"What the f-" Renji shouted sounding a little pissed, "Hey watch your language Abarai," the teacher retaliated back.

As he came closer to me and Rukia I could see that the baby had bright red hair.

"That bitch," he mumbled.

I sighed. "Don't feel too bad," I said as I motioned toward the orange haired doll in Rukia's arms. "She screwed us too."

"Do you think Soul Society would frown upon-" I didn't let him finish his sentence.

"Already thought 'bout that and I got scolded." I hooked a thumb toward the black haired Shinigami sitting behind me.

He walked away in a very unhappy mood.

"Told ya you shouldn't have come to school!" I shouted after him.

"Yeah, whatever."

Man, being right always gave you a good feeling.

"Now that you all got acquainted with your partners, the second part of the project can commence."

"Rukia, I think she's lost it," I whispered in her ear.

She gave a quick nod, still paying attention to the crazy teacher.

"You all have one hour to pack your stuff and get on the bus outside, because we're going on a field trip."

The room was silent and everyone looked confused.

Tatsuki raised her hand. "What type of trip?"

"Good question, Arisawa. We rented a hotel out of town…state so everyone could experience a real 'commitment.'" She used finger quotes.

"Yeah, hate to burst your bubble," Tatsuki continued, "but no permission slips or money; sorry can't go,"

She turned towards Renji. "Sorry Abarai, looks like you're by yourself."

The teacher interrupted before Renji could blow a gasket.

"That's where you're wrong. A generous donor is supporting this trip and they said it was good for young youths to experience life. All your parents have agreed to letting you go."

Rukia raised her hand, but the nagging woman answered her question before she could ask it.

"In your case, Ichigo's father gave you permission, since you're living in his household. Actually you two probably didn't even really have to go since you already live with each other."

Damn teacher going on about stuff that wasn't supposed to be talked about… Keigo will have a field day. Everyone's glare met me and Rukia's eyes.

"Well, if you're done, Sensei, Rukia and I will go pack."

It took all I had to stand up and walk past her without knocking her out. Rukia followed my lead and walked out the room along side me with some restraining problems of her own.

"Are you sure you don't want me to knock her-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Give it a little time and she would let me.

"Besides we have a little bigger crisis on our hands." She led me by the hand to a park bench. "If you, me, and Renji are gone who do you think will be here to protect this place?"

That actually never crossed my mind and she was right. If no one is here then the city was as good as demolished.

"Doesn't Soul Society have emergency back-up plans or something in case something like this was to happen?" I laid my head back on the hard back of the bench.

"Damn it, Ichigo, take this seriously!" She grabbed me by the collar of my white t-shirt.

"Soul Society isn't the Marines."

I had to add my part. "Oh your right, they are only five hundred times more capable."

That gave me a well-earned smack.

"Well, you would think with me, you, Renji, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida, at least one of us would be able to protect this place."

I removed her grip from my shirt. "What about Urahara? He's capable."

She shook her head back and fourth, and said, "He won't move until things become absolutely bad."

She was probably right.

"Then you go, I'll stay. I'll fake sick or something. You earned a vacation anyway."

Her eyes looked shock with what looked like confusion..? "What brought on this wave of…kindness?"

Did she have to complicate everything? Seriously.

"Look, I said I would stay, so don't worry about it."

"Who said I wanted to go?!" She started to push me over so she was kneeling on top of me.

"It's a freaking resort, ten times better than this place!"

Both of us were screaming at this point, scaring off the few toddlers with their parents who were playing on the playground next to us.

"Well,-"

"Shouldn't you guys be packing?" Ishida said with a 'should I be interrupting?' look. I realized the reason for that look was because of the position we were in. Both of us flushed red as Rukia jumped off of me so fast I thought she was using shunpo.

"Yeah, we were just in the middle of an…argument." She paused for a second trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Ichigo?" Orihime chimed in. "Where's your baby?"

She held up her and Ishida's that was cradled in her arms.

"….yeah, we're goin' to fail. Rukia go get the baby and I'll go pack."

We were already down the road going in different directions when Rukia paused. "Do you know what to pack for a GIRL?" She shouted at me from down the street.

"I have two little sisters. I think I will manage!" I shouted back at her.

She nodded and started running again.

I arrived back at my house in a few minutes.

"Oi, Pops? I need to-" I began before a kick to the side of my head knocked me over.

"You should always be ex-" My fist connected with his face before he could continue.

"You gave permission for me AND Rukia to go on a field trip? What will happen if-?"

I had to stop myself before I blurted out the biggest kept secret I had. He smiled and moved over to the kitchen table where the newspaper rested. He picked it up and flipped to a random page.

"Everything will be fine, so just go and have fun."

It felt like he knew what I was talking about, but I knew better than that; he probably was really thinking of something really perverted about me and Rukia.

"Urahara will have everything under control," he continued, sweeping his eyes back and fourth in the newspaper as if he were reading; I knew he was actually waiting for a reaction, and that's exactly what he would get.

"How do you know Urahara?"

I was dumbfounded. I mean, I knew they both had the same perverted attitude and all, but Urahara was a Shinigami; it was impossible for them to meet, right?

"Old friend of mine. Met him a while back."

I was about to retaliate when I realized that I didn't have much time left to pack and I still had no idea what girls needed.

Half way up the stairs, the old man spoke again. "I already packed your and Rukia's backpacks. I really enjoyed packing Rukia's."

I was pretty sure that the last part of his sentence was supposed to be to himself, but I could still hear it. My eye twitched and I found the two bags were resting on the wall right above the staircase. I slung them over my shoulder and ran back downstairs, shoving the pervert into the wall on the way out the door.

**A/N: Well, not much IchiRuki in this chapter, but i guarantee you that a lot more is on the way. Also if any people have a song that a girl sings it would be greatly appreciated becuase i have an idea for a part in an upcoming chapter..not sure if it will be the next or not but yeah. so, Hope you enjoyed 5 reviews until i post next chapter to make sure people are actually reading it. Please don't make me wait, i alread ytyped it up and it's good. -**_**Your neko writer**_


	2. first affections

**A/N: I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the first chapter! So, now I'm really hyped up to write more. I'm not sure how long this one will be because my time is a little limited, but I'm supposedly going to have a snow day tomorrow so I might have time for some more. Oh and one more thing, I know that in the anime itself different people call other people by first or last name depending on relationship, but that confuses me so I am mostly doing first names unless the last name really fits in!**

Chapter 2

(Rukia's POV)

That was so embarrassing, I can only imagine Ishida's thoughts after the bench incident.

"Hey, watch it."

A car zoomed by me knocking me to the ground.

"You watch it buddy." I screamed back at the car speeding down the street.

"Damn," I looked down at my tattered knee, "That'll probably bruise."

Ichigo will most likely notice and make some stupid story up, teasing me about it for the rest of the day.

The school was only a street farther.

"Hey Rukia." Tatsuki hollered running up to me suitcase in hand.

"Where's your luggage? You don't plan to stay in that all week right."

The pain from my now bleeding knee was slowly working its way up my leg.

"Oh, right my bag. Ichigo is bringing it for me, we sort of forgot the project at school."

I was barely paying attention to her or the gigantic purple rolling suitcase she was carting along next to her.

"Wow, I really hope you and Ichigo don't end up having a 'project'," air quotes again, "together" What an appalling thought.

She laughed while waving Orihime and Ishida over who were walking parallel to us on the opposite side of the street.

"Like that would ever happen."

I attempted to laugh it off, but strangely I could imagine my arms holding a small body wrapped in a blanket with bright orange hair-…Wait? What was I thinking? This project was defiantly getting to me.

"Isn't this great Rukia! i'm so excited!" Orihime shouted in my ear almost making me go deaf.

"Where's Ichigo and Renji?"

She readjusted her arms with the doll in it.

"Ichigo is packing and-" Tatsuki chimed in, "The lazy bum said he wasn't going to bother to pack."

Yep, that sounded like Renji.

"Did you guys hear about the field trip 'details'," What's with all the air quotes? Ishida continued, "Apparently we have to share a room with our project partners."

He blushed turning his head away from Orihime, "Ya slumber party! It's going to be so much fun."

With all the excitement Orihime threw the bundle in her arms up in the air only to be caught by Ishida.

"I'm going to need a miracle along with a bottle of Tylenol."

The Quincy mumbled quietly to himself. At that very same moment the clumsy orange head stumbled forward coming inches from the pavement before Ishida caught the other half of his health project.

"A really big bottle of Tylenol."

Apparently Orihime caught this comment,

"Why do you have a headache?"

She put her hand over his head.

"not yet."

They both laughed the rest of the way to the school while Tatsuki and I trotted along awkwardly feeling like we were intruding on something. Their teamwork made Ichigo's and mine look like Ichigo and Renji's.

"Well, this sucks,"

Tatsuki kicked a pebble a few feet away and continued that pattern until we reached the school door. She looked like she was in deep thoughts so I decided not to disturb her.

"I have to share a room with Abarai."

She was right that did suck, but her tone wasn't how I expected it to sound.

"It's only a few days and if ya want I'll smack him a few times to get any perverted images out of his head."

She gave me a smile and led me to the girls bathroom right inside the front doors. "I'll see you two later," She screamed to Orihime and Ishida. They waved good-bye then she shoved me into the bathroom. "Ow, what was that for?"

That shove was hard and in gigais it seems like your pain nerves are extremely sensitive.

"What's-" Her voice was a little shaky, "Abarai, I mean Renji like?"

This caught me a little off guard.

"I mean it seems like you know him pretty well and all and…" She abruptly cut off, "Never mind it was a stupid question."

She walked back to the bathroom door and begun walking out. Is it just me or does this seem like tatsuki likes… Before she was completely out of the room I spoke up,

"He's a nice guy and I'm pretty sure he won't try anything perverted wise or abuse wise unless you provoke him or get him completely drunk or insult monkeys in anyway for some reason." i counted all the conditions off with my fingers.

She gave me a smile that looked a hundred times more appreciative than I thought it could.

"You know I've known Ichigo for a while and I think he's worth a chance."

Wit that she let the door swing shut.

"yeah, I know he is" I said silently to myself.

**A/N: Sorry it's pretty short, but i am pretty tired and want to go to bed so night. As you can tell the couples are starting to come out, some of you already guessed them...of course i though it was pretty obvious, but that's just me. Anyway, i love getting reviews! So, comments on what you maybe want to happen furthur on or what your deadset against because i do model my stories from reviews and peoples opinions. 15 reviews for next chapter just becuase i'm anxious to get it out! -**_**your neko writer**_


	3. enervated

**A/N: SNOW DAY! So, I get to type all day and hopefully make this a long chapter. **

Chapter 3

**(Ichigo's POV)**

"What the hell did the old man pack in here? It's heavier than _my_ zanpactou."

That gave me an idea. I slung my bag over my shoulder just like how zangetsu is normally positioned, that made it feel a little better. 9:45...damn I am always late. Oh, well odds are against me, so I'll defiantly make the bus to hell. I groaned at the thought.

"I see your going on that trip too?"

I turned to look at the muscular guy standing behind me, "hey Chad, wait your not going?"

He shook his head side to side. Great now I didn't have an excuse to skip out, during parenting classes or whatever they're going to have us do at this place, at least the city would be in better hands.

"I am actually going to visit family in Mexico."

Yes, a spark of hope to get away.

"Well, hope you have some fun." I said with a hint of jealousy in my voice.

I waved and started sprinting forward because the clock hanging in a shop window near by read 9:55.

"Ow, why'd ya hit me that time," I rubbed the back of my head that Rukia had just indented with her fist.

"You would have gotten a lot worse if you missed the damn bus. I would have gone out of my mind with this crying thing,"

she held up the baby doll that was producing tears soaking Rukia' s school uniform.

"We're goin to fail if you keep holding it by the foot? Haven't you ever held a baby before?"

She shook her head, "Baby's aren't too common in soul society."

Great I'm stuck with the one person in Japan that has never held a baby in her life. I quickly grabbed the baby trying to cradle it in my arms, amazingly enough it, he, stopped. Rukia looked bewildered.

"What?," her stare was creeping me out, "I have two younger siblings you know."

She stood still for a second staring at the ground one hand on her hip and another at her mouth.

"Teach me."

I stared at her, "Teach you what?"

She seemed to be getting aggravated that I wasn't catching on to what she was saying and that she would have to say it out loud.

"You know... how to," her voice got almost so low that I could hardly hear it, "-hold a baby."

The blush she produced made her face glow, making me want to stare at it forever.

"Sure-"

The baby was two centimeters from her arms before the teacher called for everyone to get on the bus. What was that feeling I just felt, it's weird like some feeling in the pit of my stomach dying to come out.

Wouldn't you know it, every pair had to sit together, like we wouldn't be spending enough time with our partners.

"Everyone might as well settle down for a while, the trip is going to be five hours."

My jaw dropped, I wasn't completely sure if I was capable of sitting still that long.

"Now everyone don't forget that your babies must be fed and changed." the teacher reminded us while placing a DVD in a drive in the front of the coach bus.

The screens flashed to life only to show a video how to control anger.

"Yeah, this trip must've been set up, that's the only way anyone would know that you would need this tape above everything else." Rukia whispered into my ear while giggling.

" I do not, if anyone needed it, it would be you." I spoke spitefully back at her.

"me?!? How do you figure? I put up with you don't I?" her voice was getting a little higher pitched.

"That's the thing, you smack me then walk out of the room mumbling profane things."

My voice now matched her tone.

"And that's how I-"

Our quarrel was interrupted by Orihime's soft voice,

"Umm.."

She peeked over her seat that was in front of ours.

"What?!?" We both hollered at the same time.

"You two are making everyone's babies cry." Renji shouted at us seeming really pissed off, probably because he was trying to shut up the doll in his hands.

This is when we noticed that everyone was staring at us. And I thought sitting in the back seat would solve this problem, guess I was wrong. I couldn't help but smirk though since the baby residing in Rukia's lap was the only one that didn't moan.

Ishida noticed this, "You've had the baby for about an hour and it's already immune to your loud mouths."

He pushed his glasses up while cracking a smile then turning back around in his seat. I raised my fist in front of me, If only their wasn't a bus of witnesses I would kick his sorry Quincy ass back to yesterday.

At the three hour marking point the bus was finally quiet, not a sound. This was most likely because when the other groups had a spare moment that wasn't feeding or changing a diaper they were going to spend it resting. Me and Rukia made peace when it came to the babies needs. She would feed while I of course got stuck with the changing.

"How can such a small thing poop so much?" I wondered out loud.

"how could it eat so much?" Rukia mumbled back.

She was as beat as I was, but at least the baby was asleep. The teacher ended up having to put garbage bags on the side of all the chairs which most of them were half way full.

"your turn."

The black haired shinigami shoved the bundle of blankets into my arms, but did it very gently so it wouldn't wake up. I was way too tired to hold this thing.

"I have an idea," I said between yawns.

She waved her hand to approve whatever plan I came up with.

"See isn't that better?"

In the rack apartment above the seats I made a small bed surrounded with bags that I placed the baby in the middle of.

"A lot."

Rukia was going to fall asleep soon, she looked terrible. Her hair was flying in different directions, the front of her shirt was covered in a mixture of water and saliva looking stuff. That made me realize that I had lucked out on the job situation. I was pretty sure after this experience I would never have any children of my own. Within two minutes I felt something hit my shoulder, it was Rukia's head.

"Shinigami training was nothing compared to this was it?" I said softly while stroking her hair, putting it all back into place.

Suddenly I felt sorry for her yet happy to be sharing this experience with her of all people.

After a half hour my legs felt cramped up, it wasn't fair for a tall person to have to sit in such a tight space. Rukia will probably beat me to death when she wakes up, but hell I'm already half dead what else could she possibly do? After a few minutes of weighing possibilities I carefully lifted Rukia up in my arms while I stretched out my legs across the seat before placing her back down on my lap her legs running on top of mine, her head inanimate on my chest. I've never known comfort like this, it feels so nice, the feel of Rukia on me, her heat radiating into my being. My arms unconsciously wrapped around her waist as my head laid limp on her head breathing in the scent of her strawberry flavored shampoo.

**(Two mysterious, suspicious persons 100 miles away from the bus.)**

Two men dressed in black with zanpactou hanging off their sides stare at a TV screen watching Ichigo and Rukia sleeping on a bus.

"I win you owe me twenty bucks!"

One of the men hollered at the other.

"NO! Rukia's head touched him first."

And the heated argument continued, "But she was unconscious so it doesn't count."

The slightly taller man pointed a finger at his partner, "Did we ever say she had to be conscious?"

The quarrel went on for another ten minutes or so, until the door behind them swung open,

"What the hell are you two perverts doing?"

Another man said, his white kimono swaying in the wind behind him.

"Nothing."

Both responded quickly clicking off the screen. (A/N: I'm not positive what the robes are actually called but I gave it my best shot.)

The shinigami stayed quiet until the door shut behind the captain.

"I still win."

**A/N: What will happen next? Will Rukia beat the crap out of Ichigo? Who were the two shinigami doing? Better yet, what were they looking at? I can tell you at least one of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Review to find out!!!-**_**Your Neko writer **_**P.S- yeah, I know I said I would wait for fifteen reviews but I'm not patient in the slightest bit! isn't that lucky for you!**


	4. Let the nightmare begin

**A/N: okay I have so many story alerts, yet not everyone is reviewing which makes me a little sad. So, The more reviews the faster I update. Also i have gotten a few grammer complaints and i would like to say in my defence that i was half asleep while typing this. So, this is the edited version when i was more wide awake! Also, for the person who clued me in on the Rukia, Tatsuki mistake, thanks! And also a thanks to ****Trumpet-Geek ****who's review led me to correcting the chapter!**

Chapter 4

(Renji's POV)

"What are you doing?"

Orihime asked me as I knelt between her and Ishida holding my phone in my hand with the camera option selected.

"In ten years from now when their married don't you think they will treasure this picture?"

That was more of a lie than the truth I mean maybe it will work out like that, but unrenowned to everyone else on this bus I could forward the picture to every shinigami in soul society.

"Good idea Abarai!"

Keigo whispered in my ear with his camera in his hands, "only that I think it would prove more use on, oh I don't know every wall at school."

This guy was dense, I lied for Orihime's sake, but that idiot just announces his plan luckily Orihime was whispering to Ishida literally behind our backs. I took my picture first which came out perfectly with Rukia flopping onto her stomach clutching her hands in Ichigo's shirt. For Ichigo's sake I probably should make sure this doesn't go to my captain. I got a little envious of Keigo since his shot came out better than mine because of the small movement of Rukia's which had her snuggling into the vizard's neck.

"What was that about?," my purple haired partner asked when I plopped back down into my aisle seat.

"oh, you should see the couple back there."

I fingered to the back seat of the bus.

"Damn, I want to see, but too bad everyone else is hogging the space."

Just like she said a crowd of people were in the back of the bus, flashes going off everywhere.

"I knew they would get together," I heard one girl whisper into another girls ear.

"Poor Ichigo. Here."

I opened up the picture on my phone for Tatsuki to see, leaning in making our shoulders touch. To my surprise neither of us pulled back, even after I put the phone away we never moved back. This made me a little more tired than I wanted to be, how could a baby cause this much exhaustion. Thank god hollows aren't baby dolls or my job would be hell. A hard slam echoed into my ear, it was Tatsuki's head slamming into the window, but she was too tired to wake up. Unconsciously I pulled her over to me having her head leaning on my shoulder. It had to be better than the window. I sighed while staring at the ceiling. So, this is what you're feeling Kurosaki. I thought to myself leaning my head onto hers.

**TWO HOURS LATER…DESTINATION!**

(Rukia's POV)

I felt like I was floating on a cloud, it felt warm and made me happy. This was defiantly not a bus, it was more like my own personal bed…no better then a bed.

"We have arrived everyone!"

A few babies started to cry including the familiar noise of my own.

"No" I mumbled into whatever I was laying on not bothering to open my eyes.

"Ichigo you get him, I'm comfortable."

"No, you're closer," he answered,

I could feel vibrations underneath me while he talked.

"We still on the bus?" I once gain mumbled,

"Yeah, why?"

The vibrating did feel nice even though I had no idea how it was being produced.

"Then how am I laying down?"

I opened my eyes to Ichigo's face looking quite handsome,

"Huh?"

He seemed as clueless as me, but now I realized that I was on top of him.

"What the…" I jumped screaming.

"You didn't have to scream in my ear. Jeez."

Ichigo rubbed his ear while standing up and grabbing the baby in the above luggage rack.

"Do you know how uncomfortable sitting in the same position is for five hours, besides you were 'comfortable' as I recall." he smiled meeting my glaze.

He was right that was the best few hours of sleep I ever had, but I wasn't going to let Ichigo know that,

"I'm delirious when I wake up,"

I u-turned on my heel trying to escape Ichigo's gaze only to be spun back around by his hand,

"It's not like I wanted to sit like that, and here,"

He shoved the baby into my arms, positioning them in the correct way, with gentle hands. I could tell he was lying though, when someone lives with another person as long as Ichigo and me you get to know the difference in tones of voice which meant he probably heard mine as well.

"You take him and I'll get our bags."

I blushed, "You know I'm capable of getting my own."

I didn't want him to think I was weak.

"I know, but I want to."

That was probably the nicest and sweetest thing Ichigo ever muttered. That answer satisfied me as I'm sure he knew it would.

"Everyone look at Tatsuki and Renji they're almost as adorable as Ichigo and Rukia,"

I happened to catch a girl saying in the front of the bus. What was all this about Ichigo and me? Better yet what was this about Renji. I waltzed up to the front seeing what had caused the commotion. Both Renji and Tatsuki had fallen to sleep, and the purple haired girl's head had fallen into his lap. I had to take advantage of this. But, when I reached my hand into my pocket to find my soul society cell hone I was stricken to find that it wasn't there.

"Ichigo," I screamed as I ran back to him, "give me you soul society phone."

"sure he muttered as he threw it to me."

"I see Ichigo and Rukia had waken up along with Tatsuki and Renji,"

The teacher announced over the intercom that echoed through the bus. Four moans ran through out the bus. Renji looked very displeased, apparently he woke up during a round of photos. From what I heard he took out a kid's camera along with his nose.

"Anyway, I have some guide lines for you all."

Great a teacher that's going to block everything remotely fun on this trip.

"one, everyone will show up to every scheduled event,"

emphasis on will,

"Two, no one is to leave hotel grounds unless it is a planned event or have permission from me."

She pointed to herself like she was the most important thing in the world. After that she put down the microphone stepping down the stairs to solid ground.

"Oh and one more thing," she announced loud enough for everyone to hear, "If anyone makes one of those things that are currently in your hands while here believe me you'll regret it."

She smiled and got out, a dozen envelopes in hand.

Once everyone piled off the bus which zoomed out of view she gathered us into a circle in front of a large white tent, the ones normally holding firework shops.

"In my hand is the one thing that you'll be surviving on this week, money."

She held up two envelopes one thicker than the other,

"Based on your grades in school you will be getting an amount based on that."

This had me relieved both Ichigo and I scored high on every test we took all year, surprisingly. Ichigo smiled at me probably thinking the same thing.

"You need to pay for food, baby accessories, hotel room, and any other needs that will be sold out of this tent."

So, that's what that was for.

"What if we don't have enough for a hotel room?" Keigo nervously asked,

"Don't worry everyone does it's just that you won't be living in luxury like some other people."

She winked at me and Ichigo. That was a good sign.

One by one she called everyone up handing out different sized envelopes. Ishida had a pretty hefty one since he was a genius and Tatsuki and Renji had a decent sized one. But those were nothing compared to mine (and Ichigo's) it was at least twice Ishida's.

"Come on Ichigo."

I pulled him along while switching the baby into one arm. I had to say I was getting used to this baby thing.

Inside the tent my eyes almost popped out of my head to my left was every type of baby food imaginable spread out on a white table, in the middle a huge rotating clothing rack with different baby clothing ever color imaginable. To the right was the register with a bucket of, condoms. Yuck. And on the back table were piles of baby diaper packages.

"Ichigo isn't this place cute!"

I couldn't contain my excitement.

"sure," he didn't sound very enthusiastic "How much money do we have?"

I opened the envelope being surprised with the actual amount inside.

"Wow," Ichigo yanked it out of hands counting quickly. "Roughly 5,000 dollars or whatever these things are."

They were blue, with two swords of some sort crossed over each other making an X replacing where the person would normally be.

"Wonder how much a hotel room is?" Ichigo looked around the tent for any type of sigh indicating prices. "What's that?"

I questioned looking at another envelope inside our envelope. Ichigo tore that one open as well, first reading a message hand written on the flap:

_For all the good work -SS _

What did that mean, I had no clue, but inside the envelope was an additional 1,000.

"Not sure what we did, but hell I'm grateful."

(Ichigo's POV)

I don't think I was ever as bored as this while shopping with Rukia. Why do woman have to pick the cuttest outfits for a baby?

"How about this one?"

She held another pink outfit up to the baby.

"Rukia, do you understand that this is a boy?" she apparently didn't realize this, "Oh right. Well, how about-"

I had to intervene,

" Why don't you pick out baby food and get some diapers. I'll pick the clothes out since I'm petty sure I have more experience in this area than you." With a few disappointed moans she slouched away.

My eyes moved up and down Rukia's departing body, quickly snapping back to my objective, "What the hell am I doing?"

I spoke out loud accidentally.

"I saw that Kurosaki."

"Shut up Abarai, it's not like I didn't see you and Tatsuki," he blushed as red as his hair.

He changed the subject trying to steer away from an explanation,

"So, how much did you guys get?" he asked,

"6,000" I said putting fingers up showing six.

"Damn, we got 5,000."

"We did originally, but we found an extra envelope addressed to us inside with an additional 1,000."

His eyes sparked like he remembered something.

"Us too, only it was 500 and a note that read 'To freeloader'."

I laughed, eyeing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a sword that resembled Zangetsu.

"They know you good." he punched me on the arm then walked away scowling.

We finished our shopping and waiting in line looking at hotel room prices that hung over the register. The most expensive was 3,000, which meant it was probably the best quality.

"Yeah, we'll take that one,"

I told the girl working the cash register.

"Here."

She exchanged the key for our money.

"Finally done." I let out with an exaughsted moan.

Before walking out of the tent I saw Keigo eyeing the condoms on the counter,

"Don't bother." I whispered to him laughing.

"Hey you never know. Besides I'm surprised you haven't gotten one yet, I mean you and your 'friend' over there ," he gestured toward Rukia who was waiting patiently outside the tent, "already got the position down."

I slammed him hard in the chin with my hand. "One I know you won't need one since your rooming with a lesbian and two talk about what happened on the bus again and I'll make sure you won't be able to ever again. Comprende?" He nodded his head violently fast running to the opposite side of the tent.

I slid the card key into the slot waiting for the red light to turn green.

"Hurry up, this baby is letting off toxic fumes." Rukia hollered plugging her nose.

I sighed turning the door handle, opening the door.

"Oh lovely." I moaned as I looked into the sweet, the honeymoon sweet.

"We have to get a new room."

"Why," she questioned putting the baby down on he counter to the left of her.

"There is only one bed."

The room was luxurious, the view was of the sun set on a beach, a high def flat screen TV mounted to the red wall. The kitchen area was normal sized as well as the rest of the room. It was like a pent house.

"You think that's grouse, but wait till you see the bathroom,"

The bathroom had see-through shower stalls with two showers in one. It also included a Jacuzzi with jets and black rose peddles in a bowl ready to dump.

"You'd think they knew we were already dead?"

I could hear Rukia's laugh from my reaction as she unpacked until it all went silent,

"Ichigo your dad is a dead man."

I was afraid to ask why. My feet seemed to drag me out to see what she was staring at and it happened to be a black silk bra and thong set with lacy sides.

"Hey I don't need to see that."

I covered my eyes leaving a little space to sneak a peak. I wonder what she would look like? I mentally slapped myself. What is with my hormones today?

"MOMMY!" The baby screamed.

"It can talk!?" me and Rukia echoed each other with our jaws hanging.

"MOMMY!" He screamed again.

Without further hesitation the petite girl crossed the room and scooped up the bay in her arms opening a bottle of food at the same time. She could be breath taking at some moments and this was one of them. She was like two different people one of them a caring gentle mom and the other a soul reaping shinigami. Whichever, they both appealed to me just the same.

"Hey Ichigo, let me in I wanna see your room!" Renji banged on the door.

"hold on. Can't you be a little patient?"

Considering how many years of practice he's had it should be no problem at all to wait a few seconds. I opened the door, but before a foot not even he burst through before gaping at the room in front of him.

"Damn, you guys got the best view in the hotel."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it were going to switch rooms, if you noticed only one bed."

he flopped onto the couch with a content look,

"They said you can't trade at the desk when we went back."

Great. I flopped onto the maroon bed sheets staring at the black canopy.

"This is a pretty hard bed for a deluxe sweet."

Renji swung his feet onto the see-through coffee table in front of the couch.

"Don't get comfortable Abarai."

"Why your room is nice." He kicked off his shoes making a stench reach across the room. I rolled up my sleeves eyeing Renji.

"What the hell are you?" he muttered fear spreading in his eyes as i approached him.

(Tatsuki POV)

(A/N: Akane in Japanese means brilliant red, I know genius right)

"Where the hell did your 'daddy' go, Akane?"

I calmly spoke to the baby in my arms that was sucking innocently on a bottle. It's amazing how life like you are, your skin even feels real. The lock on the door clicked,

"Finally where'd you-"

Renji was tossed across the room slamming into the heater,

"Ow, Damn it Ichigo."

Ichigo fumed outside our door, "Stay here with your 'wife'," his statement made me blush just because he referred me to being Renji's wife.

"I'm not his wife." I spoke up practically shouting at him,

"Close enough. And heads up, he likes to freeload so don't cook for him. Maybe he'll learn something useful out of this experience."

With that he slammed the door, his footsteps pounding down the hallway.

After the baby had gone to sleep I placed him in the crib that was just brought up by our teacher.

"Are you sure you're okay. You just flew into a wall."

He nodded bandaging up a large cut on his arm that he got from the sharp edge of the heater.

"It's okay, ichigo and I get into fights a lot so both of us are immune to pain, for the most part."

This wasn't a surprise to me. They always got into fist fights at school, despite the fact that they seemed like good friends.

"So, what are we going to do about this situation?"

"I'll be fine before tomorrow, so you don't-"

I was getting annoyed

"No, the one bed situation."

We went back earlier to try to switch to a room with two, but they said once we had it we couldn't trade. It's like the school wants us all to reproduce.

"I wonder how Ishida and Orihime are doing?"

He looked like he couldn't careless which was probably right,

"A lot more functionate than any other couple I suppose, they are crazy about each other, it's not rocket since to figure out." He was right, Orihime confessed her feelings for him to me when I slept over last week.

_(Flashback)_

"_Orihime what is this?"_

_The plate in front of me contained a mixture of chocolate, popcorn, pretzels, ice cream, and cotton candy. _

"_Well, I wasn't sure what to chose, so I decided to combined all the best sleepover foods!"_

_I tried to pick pieces of cotton candy out of the concoction that didn't have fudge smothered over it. _

"_Hey Tatsuki? Do you have anyone you care about?" her voice sounded sincere, she was apparently thinking of someone else. _

_Of course when she said this I thought of a certain red head I teased on a daily basis ever since he transferred. "yeah, I do." I smiled thinking of moments with him. _

"_Why? Do you have a certain person in mind?" I said suggesting that I knew. _

_She blushed, twirling her thumbs. "Come on, have I ever told a secret of yours?" I held my pinky finger out waiting for hers to intertwine with mine, which it did. _

"_My eyes wander to him every time I'm in the same room as him. He's protected me, I probably wouldn't be here now if he hadn't been there." _

_Her eyes watched mine carefully waiting for a reaction or something, some emotion. _

"_What type of activities are you involved in?"_

_I was a little shocked that whatever she could have been doing could have gotten her killed. _

"_That's not the point," she shook her head , she was keeping me in suspense, _

"_Who is 'he'?" She stalled for a moment longer _

"_Uryuu" she peeped quickly turning away. _

"_And I think I love him."_

_(End Flashback)_

(Ishida's POV)

"Your quite a mom."

Our baby hadn't cried once since the departure from the bus.

"Yeah, I think it's a blessing to even hold a little kid so young and fragile , you feel like all your worries and concerns are forgotten just by the touch."

Orihime is so amazing, her grades may have not been so good, but her parenting skills are phenomenal. She gently placed Shuno into the crib, then came and sat besides me.

"I'm glad I got to partner with you." She said blushing and staring at her feet.

"Me too." I said back with all the energy I had left.

"Do you know why I named her Shuno?" She added quietly.

I was actually a little curious about that myself, before we boarded the bus she shouted:

"_let's name her Shuno!"_

And I didn't really care what she named it since, it wasn't a real baby, but that didn't mean I couldn't wonder.

"Why?"

She turned to stare at me with her two beautiful blue eyes,

"Because when you were hurt in soul society, she's the one who told me how to make you better."

"Orihime." I couldn't think of anything to say that would compare to that so I did what came natural;

I leaned in and kissed her.

**A/N: I was very proud of that chapter and it's quite long! So I put in the extra effort to satisfy most of your peoples needs, so now I am going to be expecting tons of reviews!!!-**_**Your neko writer**_


	5. Hollow troubles

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I uploaded but I have been working on a story of my own creation, here is the preference, I wouldn't mind a few comments about it:**

Preface: 

Well, this is different than I had imagined. When I imagined getting married I never pictured being forced against my will and only at the age of seventeen. The train of my dress draped half way through the church covering the freshly thrown flower peddles. As I stared at the blonde hair muscular man with a crooked smile, I could think of nothing but hatred. He was in a black tux with a red rose pinned to it. A tear ran down my cheek, I didn't love him. My love belonged to another man, a man I believe to be dead in the woods behind my cottage at the edge of a crystal clear running blue river filled with many colorful fish I once loved to watch. He was the one I wanted to be walking down the isle to, not his killer.

(And just to let you guys know it's a vampire Romance…And no he doesn't turn into a bat, I've had that questions a few times already from friends.)

**Well hope you enjoyed it! Another thing that has been driving me crazy is that my story is put on a favorite list more than it's reviewed, I don't understand that.**

**Now here's what you all been waiting for!**

Chapter 5

(Ichigo's POV)

"well, this is surprisingly…relaxing."

I kicked my feet up on the clear glass coffee table while chugging down a Coke.

"Speak for yourself!" Rukia muttered over a dirty diaper, she had finally mastered the art of 'changing a baby'.

I had taught her how to dispose of dirty diapers without having to inhale toxic fumes.

"we've been in this room for what, an hour? And the trash is already full."

That was true, the trash can was about to overflow with baby bi-products.

"How do parents do it?"

She flopped herself down next to me making the couch rock.

"It's so cute, yet it needs so much care."

Rukia turned to me glaring, "What should we name him? I mean we can't go around calling him 'it'."

This thought crossed my mine a few times, but I didn't want to bring it up incase Rukia wanted to name him Chappy or something idiotic like that.

"What about Ichiro? It means first son, doesn't it?" Rukia said while putting her pointer finger to her chin.

I didn't have anything better, but did it have to sound like my name so much, "Yeah, and hopefully we don't get a Jiro (That means second son)"

Rukia whole heartedly agreed.

A knock bounced off the walls of our room, making me slightly jump. You would think nothing could scare me anymore, at least not something as trivial as someone pounding at the door. It wasn't the knock though that scared me, it was the thought of who's hand it was, if it was the teacher I knew it would involve something unpleasant on my part, and if it's Renji again, well maybe that wouldn't be too bad since I could vent out my anger on him. What I wouldn't give to have a sparring stadium under the hotel.

After five continues knocks I decided they weren't going away,

"Hold on," I moaned as my hand slowly opened the door revealing my teachers face, great.

"What do you want Sensei?"

She looked a little disappointed, "Do you even know my name? I've never heard you say it."

How immature, a puppy dog pout, the only time that works on me is with Rukia, but like I would admit that to her.

"Uh?"

Wow, I actually didn't know her name,

"It's misato ochi."

Still didn't ring a bell.

"Well, Ms.misato ochi ," I over annunciated the whole sentence, "what do you want, we have problems of our own without your interference."

I was being mean, but it was true we didn't need more aggravation.

"Dinner is served at five, a babysitter will be sent up at four thirty or so."

With that she flew down the hallway knocking on the next door, her hyped up voice still ringing through my head. Just three more days. She gave me a major headache.

"Dinner's at five, we get a babysitter too."

I thought that was going a little over board for a plastic doll. She gave a heavy sigh.

"What time is it now?"

I glanced over at the microwave that was flashing a time,

"Three."

She looked raged. Her hair was worse than on the bus, it couldn't even retain it's normal shape, not to mention it looked like she would pass out at any moment.

"Why don't you take a shower? I'll watch Jr. over there."

Ichiro was sleeping soundly in the portable black crib, strangely. This was the first time he has been quiet for the past hour.

"I think I-" She was interrupted by a loud blood thirsty curdling scream coming from outside the window, it was the holler of a hollow.

"Stay, you,"

I pointed to the bathroom,

"still take a shower you need one besides you are too warn out to fight."

She was appalled, but let her frustration slide knowing there was some truth in what was saying.

"Fine, just go."

Her hand waved me away, as I slipped out of my body. I slid the window open jumping out, forgetting I was on the eighth story for a second, but soon gaining my composure, heading toward the direction of the sound.

(Rukia's POV)

"I sincerely hope no one comes back to our room wondering why Ichigo is out unconscious."

I muttered to myself heading into the bathroom. The mirror indicated a stressed out, over worked shinigami. He was right I did need a shower, badly. I slowly slipped off my school uniform while turning on the water.

The water felt insanely good. Liquid dripped down my hair, running down my back reaching my sore feet. I started to wonder about the reiatsu-less hollow, I hadn't noticed it at all, not to mention Ichigo's phone didn't go off. Something strange was going on.

(Tatsuki POV)

"What the hell was that noise?"

I questioned Renji who stood beside me on the balcony looking for something off in the distance.

"Nothing, your imagination," he babbled out quickly.

I was positive the screeching I heard wasn't nothing, in fact I had heard it a few times back at home.

"I'm not stupid. Tell me!"

He sighed and took my shoulders in his hands,

"It's nothing, trust me."

At that moment I saw a flash of orange and black zoom by the window, it was Ichigo.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted pulling from his grasp leaning back on the fence.

Renji looked amused, was it something I did. He probably thought I was crazy.

"Really it's nothing, let's go back inside."

he ushered me through the sliding glass door, telling me to sit on the couch.

His mood gradually increased during dinner. There was French fries, pasta, and tons of boxes of pizza. That is what Renji dived for, grabbing a whole box to pig out on. I grabbed a plate, like a normal civilized person, and piled it with French fries. At least I was using a plate and not a box.

We had to sit by pairs, it was supposed to be some type of romantic dinner thing, so I got to sit with prince charming who was stuffing his face with pizza. (That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell) Poor Rukia she was sitting by her lonesome, twirling spaghetti on her fork, then plopping it in her mouth.

"Where's Ichigo?"

I turned back to face Renji who seemed in deep thought, at least for a person with half a slice of pepperoni in their mouth.

"how would I know?" he said carefully so crap wouldn't come flying out of his mouth.

I gave up on the subject since I knew there was something everyone was hiding from me and no one was about to tell me.

**A/N: Sorry such a short chapter, but i had to rush it, i have first two midterms tomorrow and stud yis a priority even though it's english and algebra, the two easiest subjects in school!-**_**Your Neko Writer**_

**_I would like to thank fire331 for helpign me out with a few mistakes!_**


	6. I am ubserbly confused

**A/N: well, I have come up with an idea…If everyone that are on my alert list who happens to be 36 people review I will be a happy camper therefore making me write faster since I write on a favorite story basis. In other words which ever story seems to have more interest in it I work on. So prove you guys want me to write more and review!**

Chapter 6

(Ichigo POV)

"Damn hollow got me all bloody."

Blood dripped everywhere in the hotel room, but I didn't bother clean since only a select few would be able to see it. Once in my body I had to bandage up the gashes in my arm. Rukia was probably going to beat me for coming twenty minutes late. I scrapped together a long sleeve black turtle neck that I was thankful to have since it wouldn't show any damage and brown jeans. A note Rukia left said dress fancy and damn it this was as fancy as Ichigo Kurosaki got.

"Ichigo where have you been? Look at your poor wife sitting all by her lonesome, those guys over there have had an eye on her."

I glanced at the three guys in leather jackets with messy black, and blonde hair.

"I wasn't feeling good-. Wait did you just call her my wife?"

That pissed me off that now we were as good as married.

"lighten up, have some fun."

the teacher slapped my back making me flinch, she hit a sore spot on my back.

"Alright I'm going."

I stumbled my way to the table with Rukia, who was glancing down at her plate looking lonely. She was such a marvelous sight, her hair was in a bun with pieces hanging over her eyes, a red dress showed off her curves that otherwise you would have never noticed, and her eyes seemed more alive once she saw me. At that moment I knew why she was getting stares, she was beautiful. Wait, I can't think, oh what the hell she can't here me. She's so hot, why hasn't she ever worn anything like this before?

"Ichigo, you're a half hour late. It couldn't have taken you that long for a hollow."

She starred wondering where I had really gone.

"One hollow would have taken me a minute, but when five gang up on you it gets a little interesting don't you say?"

Five hollows had appeared out of no where attacking me all at once. It took lots of careful maneuvering and tactical genius to pull it off. My inner self grinned, my ego expanding.

"Looks like the hollows followed you here. I guess we don't have to be concerned about home, but now we need to be extra careful around here."

She sighed sounding frustrated, it didn't suit her at all.

As soon as a bite of pizza went down my throat it was time to leave. Oh well I guess I would have to settle for gift shop food.

"Rukia I'm going to pick something up at the gift shop to eat. I'll be up in a minute."

I shouted at Rukia while I headed towards the shop.

"I'm going to be in the spa upstairs!" She screamed back.

Huh, maybe I would join her? A relaxing dip in a hot tub would be nice.

"How many were there?"

Renji cam up behind me stealing the bag of Doritos in my hand.

"Four" I said stealing them back.

"I guess they miss you carrot top."

he laughed rubbing my hair as I was getting worked up. I thought up an idea,

"Instead of heading off to bathe with everyone let's have a one on one fight, you and me, no zanpactou , just shunpo and fists."

He quickly agreed shaking my hand.

The battle ground ended up being the field behind the hotel. It was spacious and best part of it was that there were only trees to get in our way.

"Ready?"

I said getting into a starting fight pose.

"Always." he snarled back.

With that we both shot off going at each other, our zanpactou leaning against the two nearest trees.

(Tatsuki POV)

"Rukia do you know where Renji is?"

He seemed to disappear after dinner, gone without a trace.

"Sorry Tatsuki I don't, but if it makes you feel better he's probably off fighting somewhere with Ichigo."

She gave me a smile as she went into the changing rooms.

"That damn Abarai. Gone without telling me."

I grumbled down the hallway picking up Keigo somewhere on the way,

"what the he'll are you doing here?"

I asked him still keeping up my fast pace.

"My partner is enjoying the spa, but I didn't want to go. What are you doing?"

He asked trying to go as fast as me without running.

"Trying to find Renji." I spoke, "Be useful land help me look."

And he was useful amazingly.

"oh my god."

was all I could say at the sight of Renji and Ichigo's bodies laying limp on the ground outside.

"What the hell."

Keigo said going over poking them with a stick he found on the ground.

"I think there dead."

the annoying boy in front of me stated.

"That's impossible."

I covered my mouth with my hand.

"I know your over whelming emotions for Abarai are making you sad, but I can fill the place in your heart that he took up."

His hand was across my shoulders, his other hand offering me a tissue.

"No you idiot that's not what I meant."

I scolded him, punching him into the nearest tree,

"I mean look, the bodies are in perfect condition, they're not even pale. Their not dead, just not in there…bodies."

To myself I sounded crazy, but maybe Keigo would understand, after all he was crazy.

"It's not like they can just step out of them."

I wasn't so sure of that, I remembered the image that flashed across my window, it was Ichigo yet it wasn't. Maybe this had something to do with that.

"Come on."

I said waving my arm to have him follow.

"So, we see two dead guys and you want us to walk further into the woods?"

He said a little freaked.

"I heard there's a huge field up ahead so if you get scared you can always run like an idiot there."

He took no offence with that, strangely. Must be that he is really stupid.

(Renji POV)

"you're good Kurosaki."

I muffled wiping away the blood from my mouth.

"You should already know who's gonna win Renji."

Ichigo shouted charging at me wit ha fist raised in the air. Damn, he's fast. Although what do I expect when his whole fighting style revolves around speed and raw power. I squatted into a defensive pose waiting for the blow. Ichigo's signature battle cry echoed through the air scarring the shit out of me. It was as if he was fighting a deadly enemy. He must be really pissed at me for the carrot top joke. His fist made contact with my palm while flipping him over my head. All this was happening at a blinding speed, it was exhilarating.

(Tatsuki POV)

"how far do we have to go?"

Keigo moaned from behind me.

"As long as it takes to find my dumb ass partner."

"But-" I covered his mouth listening to the sounds coming from a distance.

"Do you here that?" he nodded his head.

"Come on."

I ran pulling him behind me.

"Why do we run towards the scary noises?" he whined.

I didn't answer him.

After a few minutes of running we came to a not so abandoned field. Dropped Keigo who was scurrying behind the nearest tree. The sight in front of me was unreal, my roommate and Kurosaki were fighting. Only that it was the highest level fighting I had ever seen. The speed was amazing, faster then any human. What the hell were they? The clothes matched both black kimonos with straw shoes.

"I think it would be a bad idea to go out there."

Keigo whispered, probably afraid of being heard.

"Do you honestly thin they can hear you?"

Sometimes he is such an idiot we were a hundred feet away and even if we were ten feet I'm sure they would have noticed.

"What are these?"

Keigo's voice carried to my ears making me turn again. He was pointing at two swords leaning against a tree, at least one looked like a sword the other was like a massive butches knife.

"Don't touch-"

Too late Keigo already touched them making them topple to the ground. At one time Ichigo and Renji stopped fighting and store towards us. I a course store back.

In literally a flash they were next to me and the nuisance.

"How the hell did they get out here?"

Ichigo muttered to Renji.

"Who knows, but I'm assuming they saw our bodies some while back considering the way they came."

Ichigo slapped his head,

"Damn, they probably think we're dead."

The mumbled back and fourth talking as if we weren't there, so I smacked them.

"She…smacked us." (de ja vu for Ichigo I am sure)

"Of course I smacked you, now what the hell are you doing here?"

I yelled getting more pissed as the seconds ticked by,

"Wait you can see us too?"

Ichigo stated quite amused.

"Why wouldn't I?" I said starting lower my frustration level.

"Well, we're I suppose you could say dead."

Renji said picking up the swords off the ground.

"See I told you." Keigo busted in,

"Wait you two?"

Ichigo said catching the gigantic sword Renji threw to him.

"Damn, this just got a hell of a lot more annoying."

**A/N: Well, now Keigo and Tatsuki know their secret dum dum dum…. This chapter was more for my curiosity since I wanted to write out how this encounter would turn out. Well, I would appreciate reviews like I said before. By the way i added in the three boys at the dinner for a reason! -your Neko Writer**


	7. Elevator panic

**A/N: okay I just read through the last chapter to get an idea for this chapter…I had tons of mistakes and I am sincerely sorry, I didn't think there was that many. So, this chapter will be better, I hope. Also, it might seem like I jump one place to another fast…well when I type these I put them in paragraph form which when I space it out vanishes. So, I would figure out when it ends and begins but it may be harder for you so once again sorry! Later in the story I'm going to be switching constantly between two POV just to forewarn you.**

Chapter 7

(Rukia POV)

The spa was so nice, I never thought bathing in a tub of hot water could relax all your muscles. They should really consider putting one of these things in soul society. "Rukia don't stay in too long, you'll get light headed." Orihime said climbing out of the hot tub besides me.

"All right,"

I waved the group of friends following her out good-bye, leaving a grand total of myself and I left.

"Finally everyone's gone."

I moaned into the water blowing bubbles.

"I wonder where Ichigo went?"

Talking to myself wasn't a problem anymore since no one was there to hear me.

(Ichigo POV)

"So, what are you guys thinking?" I said poking Keigo.

Both Tatsuki and Keigo had been in shock for a few minutes.

"Dead?" Keigo muttered.

He sank to his knees in confusion.

"Wait, you can't be dead. That's impossible. Your right here? I wouldn't be able to see you." Tatsuki shouted in my face, six inches away from it.

"Two things wrong with you theory. One some can see the dead and two we said you _could_ say we were dead. Well, at least Ichigo anyway. I suppose I'm as dead as they come."

He smiled, seeming proud of that fact. Man, he was dumb, dead last time I checked wasn't good.

"But,-" Was all she got through before Renji knocked the purple haired girl out.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I shouted not sure whether to be mad at his patience level or be glad that I didn't have to go through twenty questions right now.

"She knows too much already. And even if we attempt to erase her memory she would probably gain conscious of this incident within days."

He moved to knock Keigo out who was beginning to crawl away.

"After all from what I have seen people with any type of spiritual energy on earth normally have quite a immunity with that."

He kicked the scared teen in the place it hurts making him swiftly pass out.

"You didn't have to be so mean. Or at least you should have let me do it." I said out of jealousy since I wasn't the one that cause him pain for all the years of annoyance.

"Sorry Kurosaki, I'll let you get him next time." I sighed thinking about it.

"Hopefully there won't be."

I went to pick up Tatsuki off the ground until Renji stepped in front of me telling me to back off, "I think I can carry her back."

I could tell he had eagerness in his voice.

"So, the all mighty baboon has fallen eh?" I snickered at him slinging Keigo over my shoulder nonchalantly.

"What? When did I fall?"

He was clueless or was he? Maybe he was really good at playing dumb. "You know what I mean," I said very frustrated.

"Oh…it's just that well she's my partner and we have the same room and your all bloody and dirty and-" I grinned, "Your just as fucked up as me."

He blushed knowing I was getting the answer I wanted.

"What do you want me to say I like her more then two friends should."

I answered with my expression, which was straight on the outside, but ready to crack up laughing on the inside.

"Exactly."

We walked closer to the hotel arguing fiercely.

Once back in our bodies Renji thought of a clever statement, "I like Tatsuki as much as you like Rukia."

With that he hurried ahead, Tatsuki in his arms going through the rotating doors, leaving me with my thoughts. I smirked, so he likes her that much huh?

(Rukia POV)

I showered after the bath washing the chlorine out of my hair. Within five minutes I was out and wrapped in my towel.

"Crap, I forgot my clothes. I guess I'll have to wear my bathing suit up."

I sighed not wanting to walk the hallways with only a towel and an outfit that showed more than my underwear itself. I tightly wrapped the tan towel around me, covering a little more than half my body, since I was so short, and stormed out of the locker room rushing to the elevator

Thank goodness the elevator door was already opening and to my surprise empty. I walked inside pushing the close button at lightening speed. Yes, almost closed…the suspense of the door completely shutting was killing me. And…it was…closed. That was at least until the door opened back up again wide revealing Ichigo standing there looking the opposite direction.

"Ichigo?" I squeaked not wanting to believe that he was going to see me waltz all the way upstairs in a skimpy bathing suit. Damn Issin for packing me only this.

"Rukia!"

it sounded more like a statement than a question. The doors were closing not waiting for our eye contact to stop. He jammed his hand in the door squeezing himself inside the metal box with boring jazz music.

"So…" he didn't even glance at me once while going up, was I that bad looking in a bikini?

**(Two mysterious persons in a confidential position.)**

"Should we?" One man said motioning to a confusing looking high tech keyboard.

"Oh yes."

The other responded growing a grin on his face.

"If the captain catches you doing this he'll be awfully mad."

A young girl's voice came from behind them. They both were wondering why people couldn't just leave them be when their enjoying themselves.

"He isn't either of our captains so why do we care? None of them are."

One of the men said scaring the little girl out of the room.

"So, where were we?"

(Ichigo POV)

Rukia looked so amazing. It was hard for me to contain my blush. The lights blinked on and off, making me jump a little. No one especially shinigami like being in a small condensed space with something weird going on.

"I am sorry, there is something wrong with the elevator shaft, please remain calm and do not panic. We should have the shaft up and running in the next hour or so."

A man's voice sounded over the microphone.

"Just my fucking luck." I moaned, but got slapped by Rukia for saying such an idiotic thing in her presence.

"I'm no happier than you are. I'm freezing, it's like the AC kicked on."

It was true she was shivering griping tighter to the soaked towel around her torso.

**(Two mysterious persons in a confidential position.)**

"Did you know we can control the AC and heater form here?"

The man laughed playing with the many confusing buttons.

"There's many things we can do. After all I designed it."

(Renji POV)

'I'm sorry Tatsuki' I kept saying in my head over and over. She was laying inanimately on the queens sized bed. Knocking her out was rough and she'll probably have a headache when she wakes up, not to mention I'll get slapped most likely. But it would be worth it. Slamming her head with all my might wasn't the best way to handle things I suppose. My deep thought was interrupted by my cell phone.

The caller ID said Ichigo, "Oi, Renji, Rukia and I are stuck in a elevator. Can you help us out?" Ichigo's voice rang through my ears.

"No, not now sorry." My voice sounded weak and frail.

"Renji? Are you okay? You sound way out of character. Oi Renji? Renji?"

I hung up the phone not taking in a word he had said.

"10:30? I'm beat. But where the hell am I going to sleep," the couch is shorter than me by two and a half feet.

I glared at the open space next to Tatsuki, it looked so comfortable.

"What the hell why not?"

After dressing myself, in red flannels and a white beater, yes I put on a shirt for Tatsuki's sake, she probably didn't want to see my many scars, majority from Ichigo and climbed in next to her making sure to keep a big space between us.

"What was Ichigo saying?" I muttered to myself, " Oh well must not have been important he didn't call back."

(Ichigo POV)

Damn Renji not listening and being all moody. Now my phone's dead, just great. Rukia was still shivering in the corner all though I would be too since it's like 30 degrees and she's wearing next to nothing. Must not drool. Great, my dad's perverted instincts were kicking in.

"Rukia are you alright? Your turning blue."

her lips were a light shade of blue while she was getting paler by the second.

"Do I look okay?" she yelled still rubbing her hands together for some friction.

What the hell was I supposed to do?

**(Two mysterious persons in a confidential position.)**

"Come on Ichigo be a MAN!"

The man yelled jumping up and down on his swirly chair (A/N: that's what I call them. The chairs that can spin around)

"Go Ichigo."

The other screamed accidentally jumping on the AC settings making the temperature drop even further.

"you'd think they were watching the supper bowl."

One of the assistants murmured to the other.

"Keep working!"

The man jumping on the chair yelled shutting them up.

(Ichigo POV)

Did it just get colder? This had to be bad for Rukia, really bad. Even though she's technically already dead that doesn't mean she's weather proof. I thought of an idea, it would make me freeze my ass off but she needed it more. Ugh.

I pulled myself off the ground and walked over to Rukia ripping the soaking wet towel off her, "Hey," she screamed turning a slight shade of red, which was really noticeable since she was already pale.

"Put this on." I said handing her my shirt , already feeling the coldness take affect.

"But, how about-" I grinned

"I'll be damned if after all the potential deaths I have been faced with an elevator was the one to take me out." she smiled pulling on the long sleeve shirt.

**(Two mysterious persons in a confidential position.)**

"That's what I'm taking about!."

The two men gave each other high-five's watching the screen.

"How did those two become shinigami?" An assistant said to the other, "Don't talk so lightly of them, in actuality they are probably two of the most skilled soul reapers in existence."

A shutter ran through both of them.

"Hey you two!"

They both stood up with a solute, "Yes sir?"

They both shivered hoping he didn't just catch their conversation.

"Get me some chips."

His voice sounded very official for such a simple order.

"Chips sir?" One barked out, "Yes damn it chips!"

They both stalked off glad to be out of his presence, he was scary.

(Rukia POV)

His shirt was so warm, but it made me feel almost bad that he had to endure the cold. What was this a freezer?

"I guess when the elevator broke down, so did the heating system."

Ichigo sighed, "But it wasn't even this cold outside."

I turned to him as he sat down on the other side of the elevator, "When were you outside?"

I remembered feeling two different Reiatsu coming from outside but I ignored it.

"Uh?" he turned away trying to avoid the subject.

I crawled over to him sitting on my knees leaning slightly in, "That was you and Renji wasn't it."

He gave a weak nod, I admired that he didn't lie to me, but still. So, I smacked him, lightly.

"hey your not going soft on me are you?" he laughed, pulling me in readying mess my hair, but when our chests touched the warmth felt so unbelievably good.

Instead of pulling back which I would have done, I snuggled closer soaking in all the heat I could muster.

"Just a little longer." he breathed pulling me in tighter which was perfectly fine with me.

We ended up sitting in that position, his arms around me body while my head was on his chest until a voice came on,

"Sorry for the delay folks, have a great night."

"Finally" I said hesitantly pushing away from Ichigo waiting for the doors to open.

The warmth radiating off Ichigo seemed to drive my body insane down the hallway, I missed it already. When we finally arrived to our room I snapped out of my daze. Something in Ichigo's eyes light up in remembrance it seemed.

"Now Rukia, when you go in here.."

I didn't bother wait for the rest of the warning.

"Ichigo you are dead."

was all I could get out with all the anger building inside me. Everything was covered in blood, except of course the bed and bathroom. I was about to smack him when I remembered that we were supposed to call the place that had our projects to come bring them up when we got in. So, with a swift movement dodging all the masses of blood I dialed the phone,

"Hello we're here now, you could bring, uh… Ichiro,"

I said politely almost forgetting the things name for a second,

"back up."

"yes, Ms. Kurosaki." I turned bright red.

Why had everyone called me that today?

(Renji POV)

"Shit, the baby." I jumped up running to the phone. I knew it was too quiet.

**A/N: Well, I was debating on whether to leave this chapter at a cliff hanger or not, but I decided not to so be happy! -Your Neko Writer**

**Orihime: Writer? **

**Me: Yes?**

**Orihime: Why haven't both me and Uryuu been in this story for the past two chapters? Are we not important anymore? cry**

**Uryuu: I agree with her why aren't we? How come the Shinigami aren't taken out? **

**Me: well…**

**Uryuu: because it's so much more interesting listening about two unknown shinigami. **

**Me: There's a-**

**Uryuu: Well??? I want answers!**

**Me: OKAY! There is a reason, but it would be nice if you'd stop talking for three seconds to let me tell you!!!**

**Uryuu and Orihime: Take step back from fuming writer**

**Me: Now, you two already know you feelings for each other, but none of the other people do, so it wouldn't be fair if all I talked about were you two making out. Understand?**

**Ishida and Orihime: Hei…. in a whisper she's crazy nods**


	8. Insane

**A/N: Wow! It's been quite a while since I updated and I'm really sorry, because I know how many people really enjoy this fanfic…which very much surprises me, but as long as one person reviews damn it I will keep on writing! Okay, anyway How's everyone? Nice vacation…if you had one like me, which I swore I would write during, but ended up writing a new Ichigo x Rukia Fanfic, but I'll talk about that at the end. Also, sorry about the whole barely any Orihime X Ishida…I'm not too in to them as much as the other couples.**

**Chapter 8: (Finally…)**

**(Ishida POV)** Ishida- "FINALLY! Back in the story!"

It was about dawn, maybe four in the morning. What can I say? I'm an early riser.

"Morning Uyruu!" Orihime practically jumped me from behind pulling me into a tight embrace.

Who would have thought I'd end up going out with Orihime? Sure, I dreamt it in my wildest dreams, but this was no dream.

"Morning." I replied back landing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Immediately her face turned a bright crimson, this always happened.

"How's our baby doing?" I tilted my head glaring past her chest that was blocking my view.

It was mighty hard not to get side tracked.

"He hasn't cried once, it's odd though. Ichigo and Rukia's baby, Ichiro cries like twenty four seven." Her face looked worried, probably for the well being of Ichigo's temper.

"I think it has to do with the ability to get along with your partner. And if that's correct then it's no wonder ours hadn't made a peep." I could feel the grin grow on my face, while swiftly placing my right arm around her waist, my left cupping her cheek.

Slowly I pushed her against the bed. "Yeah, at this rate I guarantee an A."

She squirmed a little at first, which was only natural for her, but soon the movement resided leaving a urging teenage girl waiting for her breath to be stolen from right under her nose. I obliged with her request getting on to my task, bending in, merging our lips as one, the warmth of her mouth made a moan escape my control. Oh well who cared? That only made her urn for more in return. I defiantly liked this field trip. My hand rubbed up and down her exposed stomach, I went no further. After all I wasn't a sex crazed shinigami.

(A/N: And that is why I don't like writing about them.)

"what is that?" My senses had caught something, my sixth sense. It wasn't a smell, nor something I could see. It was like a mass of energy, it felt like something was compressing a great deal of it as well.

"Uyruu?"

"Shush, where's that coming from?"

My body flung off the bed and searched around the apartment. It was really close, like in arms reach. How ironic, the baby is in arms reach. Wait…

"Uyruu Are you okay?" Orihime's tone sounded very concerned after all, her boyfriend was holding their health project upside down by one leg.

"What the hell?" My faced was about an inch away from the babies eyes.

"It's coming from this thing."

"What's coming?" Orihime whispered standing next to me bending down.

"Reiatsu."

**(Two mysterious guys other various shinigami)**

"Huh, the Quincy was the one to find the reiatsu first." A man with a long white draped white kimono gestured while placing a hand under his chin.

"You owe me money." The must have had ten bets on this gig.

"Honestly gentlemen aren't you interested in our wonderful 'specimen' ?

(A/N: Hint! Hint! Who else would say that?)

"No…" The two men both replied at the same time.

"I liked it better when I ran things." One man said kicking back in his chair slacking his feet onto the table.

"Well, times change, don't you think. I'm captain now." The specimen crazed scientist hollered back defending his squad.

"This could pause a threat on our 'experiment'," air quotes, "What if the Quincy or orange haired girl rely this information on to others?"

A deadly silence rushed over the room. The scientist never thought about this. Just as fast as his grin faded in wandered back to his grim mouth. Insane laughter roaring through out the room.

"Don't worry, I have an idea."

"Is it something illegal?" One of the original mystery men asked.

"Oh very." A sly grin crossed all three of there faces, as mental laughter once again washed over the room.

"Is it too late to resign?" One assistant muttered to himself. "I'd rather Zaraki-sama over these crazy lunatics."

(A/N: Is there anything in soul society that's not illegal?)

**(Tatsuki POV)**

"What a weird dream." I moaned sitting straight up in bed, scanning the room for any signs of my roommate.

None, that I could tell, but I did find a sleeping… I assumed, baby tucked into a heavily blanketed crib.

"Who would have thought Renji could make a decent father figure?" I thought silently in my mind.

Two small kids running freely around a greened yard, wielding swords? This thought made my mind spiral back to my recently thought up dream. I had to make sure that it was most defiantly a dream, since it felt so real, I think I even had a headache from it. But like I noticed before hand the guy of the hour wasn't there, he got lucky having to avoid all my insane questions.

"Ew I stink." I nonchalantly said taking a whiff of my toxic body odor.

My clothes laid inanimately on the bedroom floor, knowing that no one was there to peep since I locked the door.

"Shower time." I mostly hummed, something I NEVER did in public

(Tatsuki- Or in a public fanfic either…TAKE IT OUT! I have a reputation to uphold. Me-But I can't once it's in it's in. Tatsuki- No? But then what's that delete button for?" Me- What delete button? ((Rips delete button from keyboard))

The bathroom light was still on, didn't this wasteful freeloader ever learn to save electricity? I shut my eyes while sighing, stepping into the lit up room, dropping the white towel on the cool bathroom tile.

"What the hell?" I screamed as I sprang for my towel making myself as decent as I was going to get.

"Tatsuki!" he gasped trying to pull a shirt back over his head.

From what I could see he was bleeding in a majority of spots. No that's not the correct way to describe it, he was gushing blood everywhere. His clothing consisted of red flannels with a white beater that he was attempting to throw back over his head. It was of no use though, he was caught…it didn't matter if he could just cover up his battle marks.

"Renji, are you okay? Wait, don't answer that," I stepped forward holding my towel with one hand while the other traced the gashes leaving trails down his abs.

(A/N: Four pack…please, that's nothing to compare to Ichigo's eight.)

"Of course you're not okay, look at you. Um, I'll get a doctor." I half turned before his hand caught mine in a death hold.

"Renji!" He pulled me closer, but still far enough where I wouldn't get covered with blood.

"Tatsuki, don't worry about me this is… normal. Well, for me at least."

"But so much blood!" My voice was weak and frantic, I never acted like this maybe it was the blood or Renji himself.

"Don't worry I won't die from this much loss of liquid," I noticed he rephrased the word blood into something less gruesome sounding,

"Besides, Ichigo's lost tons more than this, he's the one you should worry about when it comes to the shedding of bodily fluids." He seemed to realize something and I could sense he was mentally smacking himself, whatever he said probably wasn't meant for me to hear.

I guess the Ichigo ordeal.

"Renji let go!" I shouted in his face, "I promise I won't repeat a word you said but look you're gushing everywhere at least bandage yourself you moron. Why are you just standing there gaping at me?"

His expression went from awkwardly mad to a sturdy grin. "Eye eye, captain."

He gave me a solute, gesturing me out the door.

"You're aware I want an explanation after words correct?" I said while he slowly shut the door in fear of crushing my finger or something.

"We'll see." he laughed having the door completely shut.

"Well, I suppose if you don't tell me I guess I'll just go ask Ichigo, I'm sure he would tell me." My voice sounded playful, yet sly.

He knew I would do it.

"You wouldn't dare." He shouted making my ears perk up.

"I'm serious I will! I'll even go in the towel I'm in right now." This got him.

"NO! Just hold on." his voice was frantic, I hit a soft point.

Maybe this tough exterior was just that, a cover up, to conceal his real self. After all you can't judge a book by it's cover.

**(Ichigo POV)**

Well, we didn't have to worry about the one bed situation just yet. That is of course if we needed a bed. We now realized that no sleep would be allowable for the next three days.

"Does this thing ever shut up!?" Rukia practically screamed.

It, er… Ichiro had done nothing but moan poop and eat.

"This is absolutely insane!" I shouted back pulling strains of hair out of my head.

After we, I cleaned up all the mess I made last night everything went haywire.

"So help me Rukia _we _are never having kids, ever!" My mouth blurted before realizing what I said.

But I had to admit Rukia's face was priceless, although mine was probably the same.

"Have kids!?" The shouting match was becoming annoying.

"Hey! Watch it." I managed to catch the project before it slammed to the floor.

"I was just stating the obvious." I quickly rebounded hoping not to earn a lump on my forehead.

"That better be all."

"Um, Rukia" She had pushed me down to the ground already, this was turning into an annoying grudge match.

"No, don't you um Rukia me, you perverted teenage…"

She wouldn't, "Don't you dare Rukia." I pushed myself back up now pinning her down to the ground.

"_Boy"_ Ouch that hurt my pride. It came out like Buyguya himself uttered it.

My face unconsciously leant forward being close enough to smell the sweet aroma her mouth was producing. Oh god, damn hormones.

"Ichigo? What's with that look? Ichigo?" Her voice was some what shaky, but strangely eager.

Shit, why was my head moving towards hers?

**(Rukia POV)**

What was with Ichigo, he was like Hovering. Not to mention he was on top of me, pinning my hands. Damn, I couldn't do a kidou. But would I? His closeness felt nice, relaxing. Like it was meant to be there. Whoa, what was I thinking? No this wasn't right nor expectable, not of a Kuchiki. Oh what the hell…he's getting…closer. He smells like Axe. Must wipe dirty thoughts from virgin mind. I tried to squirm out of his hold, but it seemed as if desire was let loose on the poor non expectant Ichigo. Though I'm not one to talk since a spark of lust ran through my bodies vanes lingering my body stiff. Five inches and closing. Was Ichigo the one to get my first actual kiss? Damn, I was pathetic. I'm over a hundred and the only intimate action I ever had was a simple peck on the cheek. And that was from a woman crazed spirit that was half way to soul society. He better have passed on in peace. I was so fucking nervous…why? Since I was a girl of course I knew the correct emotions I was admitting; love, nervousness, fear, of rejection, but like I would do anything but hide those feelings from my mind.

"Ichigo!" My desperate plea was a clear rival to a pin dropping, I don't think a person in the same room could hear.

He was still moving closer, and I wasn't complaining nor moving.

"Just shut up." His words came out in a clear audible, yet desirable voice.

Yep, Lust took over. His hands led both of my arms to above my head, gripping them together letting his right one act as a cushion under my head.

"Ichi…" I gave up my futile attempts.

This was going to happen no matter what, Kuchiki-sama aware or not. The breath he was admitting called me in, my neck straining to reach out to his praising lips.

"Ichigo!" A rushed voice came bursting through the door.

Wasn't it locked? Ichigo jerked off me turning a bright shade of Crimson. Now that I was able to sit up I could see that the door was more along the lines of blown open.

"What the hell Ishida?" Ichigo growled, apparently for being interrupted. I was kind of pissed too.

"Guys coming…Reiatsu…babies…Set-up…Run!" He spit everything out so fast I got like half of it.

"Huh?" the carrot top mouthed to me.

"he must have snapped." Ichigo leant in whispering in my ear.

Regretfully both of us pulled away not wanting to be drawn together again, at least while the Quincy was in the same room. I was defiantly for private shows of affection. That way Nii-sama will never know.

"Ishida calm down." I said taking control of the situation.

"No, there coming! It's just a huge ex-" With a black flash everything was quiet.

Ishida was no longer in our presence and the door was slammed shut.

"Odd." Ichigo said rubbing his temples.

I'm sure Ishida's constant yelling wasn't helping at keeping the gigantic headache formed by Ichiro down. On cue a long hard cry rang through the room.

"AGH!!! I'm going insane."

"I'll get the Tylenol" I sighed moving to the door.

Yes, I got to go breathe!

"Extra strength." Ichigo yelled as I heard the crib rustle.

I closed the door, un successfully. There went my calm state Ichigo put me in.

"Damn Ishida!" I yelled down the hallway, "You wrecked the fucking door. Now it won't even close."

Everyone visible in the hallway stepped to the opposite side of the hallway…smart people.

_To be Continued..._

**(Two mysterious people other various shinigami)**

"Mission was a success sir!" A shinigami holding a limp Quincy over her shoulder saluted to the two main shinigami.

"Good. Good. What about the girl?" The man's fingers tapped the table out of habit.

"Success sir, the other men wanted to bring her to somewhere more comfortable." The head shinigami eyes bulged half way out of their sockets.

"Sir, Are you okay?" The girl asked him.

"Darling never trust man shinigami, especially if it involves the words 'comfortable place." A switched clicked on in her head.

"Oh my…" Her jaw slacked down her face.

The frantic freaking out head shinigami dashed out of the building screaming, "Hold on Orihime I'm coming!"

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys get where this is going. Everything is finally in motion after X amount of chapters! So, yeah. I'm curious if anyone can guess from the context clues I have provided who the two mysterious shinigami are, they are part of the series, but if you're not up to date on your bleach you may not realize who they are. Well, I like reviews! A lot!**

**Oh I almost forgot…**

**Alright I have another Bleach story in progress…it's called "If that's what It takes" Very well written and I want more readers/reviews It's taking some what of a hit on my self esteem and writing skills, probably why this chapter isn't as well written as it could be.**

**Name: If That's What It Takes**

**Rated: T for Teen…may move to M, I can get a tad bit dirty as the story goes on**

**Summary: Many unexpected things occur in the course of Ichigo Kurosaki's life: A deathly comma, **

**A mysterious parenting figure, A possible reuniting with a dead mother, A little sister's first **

'**shinigami' boyfriend. (Ichigo- WTF?!?!?), A mass of paperwork, A certain pissed Nii-sama, A **

**chance to love someone that was not so unexpected, And A stab through the heart, literally.**

**Another IchiRuki of course, what else is there to write about?**


	9. Once again isolated

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I would like to inform everyone that I have a deal to make with you all; As I can see a lot of you have come to like this fanfic and so that's why I'm still continuing it, of course upon the reason that I love writing IchiRuki stuff. Actually I had a strange IchiRuki daydream today in science after this test. Most the daydream will probably be reflected in this chapter…I wonder if you can guess what part it is? Anyway, I'm blabbing, sorry (Sigh) The deal is that if most of you give me some though filled reviews (Doesn't have to be extremely long to be thoughtful and thoughtful is not always seemingly long, for instance I had a review once that just said I loved it for like 10 lines.) At least ten should suffice since I only got like three from this latest chapter, which is very depressing. **

**You know what I have noticed…I don't have a declaimer for like any of my stories besides the Max Ride one oops! **

**Disclaimer****- Honestly people do you think I would be writing this fanfic if I OWNED bleach!? If you said no to this question then apparently you don't know me very well. Also, if I owned it, Orihime would have had a little 'accident' by now …sliced into a hundred pieces very painfully with the dullest knife in soul society. (Cough) (Cough)**

**Well, now that's out of my system without further a due; Why does one thing always lead to another chapter 9!**

Chapter 9:

**(Ichigo POV)**

"She has some damn nerve." sensei has been persistent with her calling, something about a 'special' class experience.

I had no interest what so ever, especially if I have to partner with Rukia. It seemed like we've been keeping our distance from each other. This morning seemed awkward, yet right some how.

"Let's just go to keep her off our tail." Rukia sighed placing the baby doll in its carrier.

"Why are we even bothering? I mean this project won't affect our grade that much?" She paused for a second.

"Good point-"

Before any of us could think about ditching a strong force was forcibly dragging me out of the room. "NO way are you ditching if I have to go!" Renji shouted storming to the elevator.

I shuttered the dreaded elevator.

"Renji, I'd prefer to take the stairs."

"I vouch for that to!" Rukia hollered from behind following with a carrier half her size. It was quite a sight.

We got our way and Rukia and I were able to take the five flights of stairs to the main lobby. On stair case three I paused waiting for the slow poke to catch up.

"Can you go much slower?" I moaned in inpatients.

"Oi, you try lugging this huge thing everywhere you go."

Quickly I grabbed the handle from the black haired shinigami giving her a look of mock annoyance, I knew from the minute I saw her carrying this thing down the hall that it was half her body weight.

"I 'lug' Zangetsu everywhere and he's like five times this mass." She stuck her tongue out striding forward, her hips swinging side to side as she walked to the next door that would exit to the next staircase.

Her outfit was ravishing, the way her short black skirt snug tightly to her thighs, showing a large amount of skin. Great I was going to be like a guard dog all day, barking at every boy to glance in her direction. Not to mention the violet deep v-neck that swooped a little too low for my comfort. I liked it, but so would every other guy in the tri-state area. Damn my dad for actually knowing my taste in woman's clothes.

Rukia pulled on the handle a few times,

"Come on already." My impenitentness was wearing on me.

"It's a…stuck." She awkwardly said pulling harder now using two hands.

"What do you mean stuck?" I half shouted putting the baby carrier down.

"Stuck S-T-U-C-K" She spelled it out for me.

"I know what it means, just…move." I sighed putting my hand on my forehead.

Fuck, it was stuck. I couldn't even open the door. The ajar door was getting on my last nerve right before this whole damn field trip.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in frustration slamming into the back of the door sliding down the surface until my butt reached the floor.

"uh, Ichigo." A feminine voice echoed through my ears, "WHAT!?" Oops I didn't mean to yell at her, it was just that everything today was getting to me.

"Sorry Rukia, What?" I toned it done sounding slightly apologetic.

"The other door is locked too." She copied my motion sliding down the wall next to me folding her arms over her chest staring at the small space we were confined once again.

"I think this hotel is against us." I assumed laying down facing the ceiling.

Okay so there was no window, no working doors, no air duck, nothing. This place was an even worse place to get stuck than the elevator. What the fuck was going on, Was this a cruel joke people thousands of miles away are laughing at?

**(Two mysterious…oh you know)**

"Experiment number 32 compete." A saluting shinigami stated turning back to the monitor.

"But sir," He chimed in again "I fail to understand while we're picking on these two in particular."

A loud chuckle bounced off the walls making the man's body shiver.

"Because the boy with orange hair is my student, he learned everything he knows from me. I'm the one to turn him into what he is."

"Sir, isn't that Ichigo Kurosaki? The guy who faced the bounto and Aizen? Not to mention take on half of the seiratei?" This guy seemed overly enthusiastic about Ichigo.

"Yep,"

"What are we talking about?" The still mysterious shinigami questioned while walking into the monitoring room eating something illegible.

"Your son." Shock spread through the room.

"What?" Isshin questioned with a full mouth.

"Urahara-sama, what shall we do now?" A girl not phased by the recent news asked.

Both flashed a smile, "Nothing."

**(Ichigo POV)**

"Fifteen minutes Ichigo, I'm going crazy."

"At least the baby isn't crying." I stated the obvious glancing back towards the bundle of joy.

"It understands what will happen if it dares mutter a word." Rukia's voice sounded sinister.

"Rukia you know it's a doll right?" I back away a few inches, but then gaining them back seeing as my body didn't want to move even a fraction away from her.

"At least we don't have to go to that class thing right?" She sighed yawning setting her head into her expecting lap.

She was so out of it, like she became bi-polar in the last twelve hours.

"Oi Rukia?" She turned to face me, oh god I could see down her shirt.

I flashed red turning to face the wall. "You could a use my um shoulder if you know want to sleep. I mean I think we're going to be here for a while I presume and all so…" Before I could finish my rambling sentence she was already sleeping next to me, only that instead of my shoulder her head fell to my lap.

That must have been very uncomfortable. Damn, I used that excuse on the bus. Um…let's see. Wait why am I coming up with an excuse? Without a second thought I had already had her cradled in my lap her head on my shoulder, her face nuzzled into my neck. She was cute like this. What was going on with my teenage brain? It never acted in this fashion, not have I once looked twice at a place I shouldn't except with her. Why?

**(Renji POV)**

That son of a bitch Ichigo, they ditched us. They better be in lots of pain somewhere or else I will strangle them dead.

"Calm down Renji." My partner's calming voice made my temper go down a sliver.

"But-" I was about to moan about the fact that we had to sit here through birthing class while they were off somewhere but Tatsuki cut in, "We'll cause them a hell amount of pain once we find their sorry asses."

The anger radiating off her was greater than mine, What happened to the calm a moment ago? But then again I wouldn't be calm if I had to sit there having to sink oddly sounding breaths.

"Men, comfort your wives. You all are sorry excuses of the male population besides the guy with the red hair. Good work son!" I got a thumbs up, probably because my hand was gripping Tatsuki's, strange thing is…

I don't remember gripping it.

**(Ishida POV)**

"So, let me get this straight… this whole trip was for…" I got a nod from Urahara, the only person I've seen so far since I woke up.

I awoke in a comfortable sized room. Blue sofa, nice TV, and a whole buffet of food. Not to mention of course my girl friend sprawled out on the bed happily sleeping. Mostly the gist was that our class was a huge study video in the making, supposedly for shinigami training.

"And you yanked me and Orihime out of there because you were afraid we'd ruin your whole experiment?"

"Exactly," he adjusted his hat, "Your teacher thinks both of you were pulled out for a religious holiday."

Wow our teacher must be pretty dumb to fall for that.

"Do you want to see the 'project' so far?" A quick grin flashed across his face, he was eager to show off his work.

I sighed excepting his invitation.

"What is this!?" I gasped glaring at the eighty inch screen in a dark room. I blushed, so that's what I interrupted.

**A/N: Well, not extremely long but it will do I suppose. Really fast updating though aren't you all extremely proud? Anyway, I got a contest for you guys. Well, I got in the drawing mood so I was like I think I'll draw the original picture that Renji took on his phone. So, loaded it on the computer so I could show you guys. Catch is that you won't see it until the end of the story :P But the best comment I receive will get a sneak peek meaning that you get to see the photo before everyone else! The contest will span until the first of March. So, good luck!-**_**Your Neko Writer**_

**Oh and is the review button broken or something!? I got like three reviews…harsh. ****L**

**As, you all can tell and as may of you guessed the two secret Shinigami are…**

**!Isshin**** and ****Urahara!**


	10. CPR for dummies

**A/N: Well, everyone a winner has been determined! … **

**MsBushido (Thank you for the nice chat! I really enjoyed it!)**

**But for a consultation prize here's the next chapter! **

Chapter 10

**(Rukia POV)**

"Ichigo." I moaned snuggling into whatever soft substance was under me.

"Don't leave me." My not so lucid words washed through my brain.

It was a true statement, I didn't want to leave him, but worse I never wanted him to leave me. A gentle touch radiated over my body. It felt like the source of pleasure was conflicted from a part of my lower back that was slightly uncovered, small circular motions working there way clockwise into my skin. I thought I heard a 'I'd never think of it' but I couldn't be sure. This momentary ecstasy was one I'd never known, it was only a simple touch, yet it filled my body with bliss. Was this Ichigo's touch? That was a stupid question, of course it was his skin rubbing against my exposed back. I wasn't more sure of anything in my whole life.

Was it okay that Ichigo was touching me never less massaging me? After all I was a Kuchiki, this wasn't proper in any way shape or form. What would Nii-sama say? No, I couldn't think of Byakuya finding out ever, he's already against my being here. Telling him I'm ever so slightly interested in Ichigo would just be adding more kindling to the fire, though saying Ichigo's name is already a sure way to expand the already vast raging, burning fire within my brother. Wait, did I really play that whole scenario out in my head? And why aren't I moving? Is it possibly because I don't want to?

This startled my thought process, at first it was saying whatever it wanted to state, but I wasn't as coherent.

"Ichigo?" I jumped from my bed, which like I figured was his body and fell backwards on my butt.

This only made Ichigo erupt with laughter.

"Oi, don't kill yourself Rukia." It was like this was the highlight of his day.

Wait, a smile? It was very faint, but there was some type of grin on his face. Not like when he has a feeling of satisfaction after slaying a hollow, but a genuine one. What had gone on while I was sleeping?

**(Ichigo POV)**

Rukia looked bewildered as to why I was laughing. In fact I was surprised as to why I was beaming a smile none the less.

"You're smiling…Is something wrong?" her shock had left a trace, a trail in the shaky voice she was producing.

"It's not like I never smiled before." She moved closer to me on all fours, eyeing me up and down for some unknown reason.

"No, but considering the circumstances I figured you'd be nothing but gloom and misery for the next…How long have we been here?" I could feel the grin she so carefully inspected wither away.

"About Two hours."

**(Renji POV)**

Why is this stupid class for so many fucking hours? We'd gone through breathing, nursing…I left due to Tatsuki's request to not wanting me to see her half naked (A/N: It's Practice people PRACTICE!), bottle feeding, changing, and even CPR. Guess who we had to practice on? Of course I didn't have anything to complain about just yet… CPR was next after the brief interlude. As the thought of Tatsuki's tender lips on mine wriggled past my brain, I gave a blissful shutter. Why? No clue, I suppose it was a shinigami thing. From whom I talk within soul society with, frequent thoughts like this apparently rush by everyone's head, most revolve around Matsumoto only a lot more intenseness.

"If the damn sensei and friends weren't blocking the exit, I'd book out of here right now." Tatsuki gave an annoyed growl, angrily holding her fist up.

"I could take all three out easy. Only one move would be necessary."

The gears in my mind started to work, starting to form a battle pan. How fast do I forget, I couldn't beat down sensei and her lovely body guards even if I wanted to.

"Then-why-don't you?" her words came out in four separate syllables.

"Because it's against regulation." and also, I would be taken back, away from here, away from you. I wanted to voice the last part, but apparently I didn't have a back bone.

The bell rang for are session to begin, sensei rushed to the auditorium which the class was held in, leaving her three body guards, wearing black tuxedo's and sunglasses by the only exit. I'd like to show those over muscular amateurs what a real man in black looks like, but it's not like they'd be able to see me or a round house kick coming.

"Come on Tat-" When my hand went back to find the arm I was expecting to grab it wasn't there.

"Tatsuki?" I turned back towards the security guards who were now laying inanimately on the floor, a few lumps starting to make an appearance on there heads.

"What the fuck?" Did she just take out all three of them in five seconds flat? That'd been good even for a shinigami.

She saw me staring in bewilderment at her petite form sitting on top of the pile she made.

"Hey, I didn't take karate and boxing eleven years for nothing." She smiled, I could almost see her ego flaring. Of course in this case I would feel like king of the world, that is if I wasn't a shinigami.

"Nicely done, for an amateur." I said circling her work.

This earned me a well deserved smack in the head, if not for the fact I've built a resilience to head blows, thanks to Ichigo, I would have dropped. She defiantly got a good right hook.

"Ow! But you are an amateur compared to me…" I bit my tongue, I was about to blurt out my age.

Man, at this rate it's a wonder she hasn't linked Rukia's sketchiness to mine or Ichigo's.

"Are you aiming for a concussion?" She snarled pushing me against the brick wall next to the exit.

"Does that make you mad?" I said playfully prying her hands off my shirt, now knocking her into the parallel brick wall five feet away.

Of course I did it very gently. Not like if it was Ichigo who would more likely than not be shoved through the wall.

"Would you be mad if I said you wield you sword like a six year old?" Ouch, comparing me to Yachiru, actually that wasn't too bad an insult, she was after all a vice captain.

"A little. What about if I said you hit like an old woman?" I grinned.

My hands still holding her to the wall.

"I'd say you were lying." She actually smiled, where'd did the threat full presence of a shinigami dissipate to?

My body acted of its own accord inching closer until there wasn't even room for a thin piece of paper.

"Abarai, what the hell are you doing!?" She questioned with a certain tone in her voice, although I couldn't figure what emotion it was being emitted from.

I didn't know what I was doing, it was more like instinct, which tends to take over time to time, once again shinigami nature. Slowly my head tilted, the wall keeping Tatsuki in place. My left arm went with a soft tap on the wall next to her neck while the other grabbed her delicate, soft chin. Her eyes went wide in realization, I suppose mine could have to if not for this motion I was being consumed by. Gently I lent in, merging our lips as one leaving no space for air. Adrenaline fueled my actions taking the kiss farther, I parted her lips waiting for permission to enter. To my surprise her tongue eagerly awaited mine, graciously welcoming it. I couldn't care less about paperwork, duties, captains, or even being a shinigami. The distinct line between right and wrong blurred, leaving a vast region of possibility, unlimited space to roam.

My right arm moved down to her neck caressing slowly, taking in all the warmth her skin could offer. Never in my hundred something years of living have I ever had such a breathtaking moment (Literally)

"Renji…" Tatsuki somewhat moaned in a crossed tone of seriousness and innocence.

Her face showed utter confusion, it'd be best to stop…for now.

"Go find Ichigo?" I spit out trying to think of anything to break the awkward silence I knew we'd be heading for.

"Right." Her pace quickened out the exit, probably in attempt not to get caught by some other security guards.

I lacked behind, watching her tough, yet somehow lady like walk, trying to engrave the motion to my brain. It'd be something I didn't want to forget anytime soon.

After getting my eye full of her every movement I decided to join her, picking up the pace I easily caught up, clutching her flailing hand beside her thigh. At first she seemed eager to wiggle out of my grasp, but I kept firm, eventually her grip was equal to mine.

"Where are we going?" she pondered to me, still facing away.

Like that would help conceal the crimson across her cheeks.

"I don't know." I said dumbfounded, we'd be walking for quite some time too.

Oh well, ones bound to get lost when in the presence of someone special. (A/N: i love this line!)

**(Urahara POV) (Sob) (sob) I can't use two mysterious guys anymore…**

It's simply amazing, Kuchiki hasn't stumbled upon this place yet. You'd think he'd wonder why a huge mass of reiatsu would be piled up in a cave just outside of the seiratei. Oh well, better for us.

"Sir, they've been in there for two and a half hours." A sympathetic voice came from my right.

"Don't consult me on that, it's Isshin's kid. I was the one to throw him down a dark pit tied up for three days. This is like a walk on the park for him." The short, yet petite shinigami who's dark purple hair reached lower back gawked at me, "What? He's alive isn't he?"

**A/N: Okay I decided to make this into a two part chapter because its going to be really long. So, I hope all of you like sword fights because that's what's coming up next! Hey don't blame me blame time, it's like one in the morning and i'm exhaughsted i've been typing non stop (Except for watching bleach 164) but i earn some sleep! -your neko writer**

**Random question/statement: Well, I was starring at the many bleach posters in my room and was like… "The shinigami outfit looks like really comfortable pajamas! What do you guys think?**


	11. The thought of you gone

**AN: To tell you the truth I got writers block…Major writers block so I did what any sensible person would do… go to wikipedia and yahoo answers! Both were a major help, because of wikipedia I was able to do some background research for later on and on yahoo answers I asked what I should do next…plain and simple, oh and my name on there is neko.writer (Imagine that!) so if any of you guys want to be in on the polling on what to do next/ be able to answer random questions then look me up! I add all! Oh and also guess what I got highlights today yahoo! They're a camelish red and I did them myself…okay stop staring like that… alright my mom helped a little. Okay, Okay a lot! Happy, gosh! And the greatest and the most exciting news for today…I'm eating ice cream pie!! Woo! It's mint chocolate chip ice cream in a mint pie crust, very delicious! So, yeah let's continue onto the story shall we? I got the idea for part the chapter from a very helpful answer giver on yahoo! And I guarantee you'll all love it! I was in love with the idea when she gave it to me. Damn, (sighs to self) I got to make my A/N's a more bearable size sorry to you all who sat thee and read this whole thing.**

**To come in this chapter; (Just to get you psyched up)**

How could I? I was just about to…It wouldn't be right, it's not natural to love like this.

_Oh but it is Ichigo and you know it! _

I knew that death threatening voice, it wasn't one I pleasured in hearing.

**What the hell are you doing here?**

_I'm here to make sure you don't fuck up your only chance. _

**Well, then your visit's a waste 'cause there is no chance, not for me. **

A deep feeling of loneliness creped through my insides tugging at the correct strings making my heart urn in pain.

_Oh but that's where you're wrong king, you've got a better chance than anyone else in this damn world whether its yours or hers. _

**Chapter 11:**

(Rukia POV)

"So your saying while I've slept for two hours you've done nothing but sit and stare at the wall?" My patients was wearing fairly thin, eventually I would snap due to this dark enclosed prison Ichigo and I were being contained in.

Seriously, this was ridiculous, two shinigami stuck in a stairwell? Bet someone in Seiratei had to be laughing at us, what a cruel joke. I sighed while resting my forefinger and thumb on my forehead.

"What do you expect me to do Rukia? Break the door down?" Ichigo retorted crossing arms over his finely muscular chest.

"YES!" I practically screamed losing my composure, how was I to stay calm with this idiot, Does he not realize what power he possesses.

He may be alive, but in no way shape or form is he stupid.

"Rukia," his voice seemed held back, "how do you suppose I break down three inch thick metal doors?" He twitched clutching his hands together in tight balls.

"You are absolutely hopeless! Do you know that? Do I have to baby your every step? It's simple you take Zangetsu," I made a similar stance to Ichigo's when wielding said sword, "then smash it down or whatever. You can be creative." I all but shouted the strongly suggested 'suggestion'.

"Now tell me Rukia," his hands were folded under his chin, eyes directed straight at me, "How do you propose I bust down the door if I cannot wield Zangetsu? You don't by chance have your glove on you?"

Oh.

_Flashback_

_(Last night, baby just went to sleep) 2:42 AM_

"_Finally!" I moaned drooping onto the heavenly looking bed. _

_Hell at this point a cold park bench would have been nice. _

"_Oi, we still have to clean, it's a fucking mess." Ichigo's voice disturbed what was left of my sanity. _

_I growled letting my frustration with him known. _

"_Just give it a quick clean through. Nothing perfect. Get all snobby with me." The last part was a hardly legible mumble, but the fact was that it was audible. _

_So with speed rivaling shunpo I stuffed clothes under the dresser, pushed our bags half open in the closet, and moved all the comfortable soft stuff littering the floor onto the bed. _

"_Oi Rukia how 'bout this?" My orange hair roommate shouted holding a glove with a flaming skull in his hand. _

"_Just stuff it under a bed or something." I didn't nor could I figure what the object was, all I knew and urged for was sleep. _

"_But isn't this-"_

"_Just throw it somewhere, I don't give a fuck." With that I plopped onto the bed feeling extremely vulnerable, but comfy. _

_"Rukia, shouldn't you keep this with-" _

"_No damn it, throw it away for all I care." With that the nuisance keeping me awake was quiet and out of sight. _

_(End flashback)_

"Don't say a fucking word. Not one" I was more furious at myself for being beaten by a few loss hours of sleep.

A slight grin crossed Ichigo's face. And I was glad, most defiantly since this was the last time he'd see me make an utter and complete jackass of myself.

"Rukia, you're only human." Wow where did this slight wave of compassion come from? Maybe we're running out of oxygen and he's starting to lose it? My aimless walking got worse. Pacing back and fourth wall to wall.

**(Ichigo POV)**

How far out of perspective can one blow something? Her strutting back and fourth was driving me insane her hips swaying side to side; the short skirt hugging her thighs with perfection. I wonder if she knows that her whole being is now driving me insane? I suppose this is what I got for saying something nice to a Kuchiki.

Finally after ten anticipating minutes I leapt up catching one of the swaying arms,

"Rukia someone's bound to take the stairs sooner or later, so you can relax." I coolly said staring her down.

**(Keigo POV)**

"Why is there an up for maintenance sign on the stairwell door? Can stairs actually break down?" (A/N: There you go ladies and gentlemen Keigo's brief entry in this chapter.)

**(Ichigo POV)**

Two hours and a half was insane, even with my calm composure. (A/N: yeah right!)

"Rukia you can stop glaring at the door it's not going to open by just watching it." I stated the obvious only to receive a death glare by the short shinigami, readying to produce a huge argument.

"Well, it's better than what your lazy ass is doing!" She yelled, her voice bouncing off the four walls making effect greater.

What a surprise another argument yet again.

"At least I'm comfortable. No point in getting worked up over nothing." I stood up, my body towering over hers.

Yet why did she look more intimidating? Maybe since she's had so many years to practice the Byakuya death stare.

"Nothing!? I consider this something don't you?" she fired at me, jabbing her finger at my chest.

"Well, sorry that I don't see this being the worst situation in my lifetime. It's not like I face death everyday…Oh wait I do. In fact, I guess you could say I was already murdered so you don't have to worry!" (A/N: Ouch Ichigo, that was harsh.)

Her face turned steaming red, eyes flaring, enraged with fury.

"So now your saying I murdered you!? That's low considering you were the one who was like, 'yes fine, stab me,'" She danced somewhat mocking the last part.

**(Uyruu POV)**

Wow they really go at it don't they?" I store blankly at the large screen, watching both shinigami fight over dominance in a never ending, futile argument.

Of course, Rukia would win, since well I don't think Ichigo has it in himself to hurt her that bad. Doing that would be the same as myself shooting an arrow through Orihime. I shuttered at the thought.

"No kidding." Urahara blankly said stuffing his face with popcorn.

Typically Isshin right next to him, in a more relaxed composure.

"They do this a lot at home. I don't think they realized that even in their soul form that their constant bickering echoed through the house of all high spiritual energy beholders."

Yeah, that was another thing I learned about the mysterious, eerie Kurosaki family, Isshin was a former soul reaper, not only that, but a captain none the less. At first my reaction was to laugh, but me being me never laughs at ones clear craziness.

"Poor Rukia, even though their in love they just don't see it. They're both too stubborn to admit it to themselves. Like a soap!" My girlfriend chimed in stuffing her face with some popcorn who's container rested on Urahara's lap.

"When did you get here?" I partially jumped by the sudden awareness of her close proximity.

"I just woke up!" She said in a very cheery Orihime voice.

She was right though, it was like a gigantic soap opera. The two main characters in love refuse to except each others feelings, never mind their own. Throw in some odd characters such as Keigo, Chad, and Renji…especially Renji (A/N: I would add Uyruu on this list because he's quite a character, but it's his POV so I got to do what he wants.) and mix some action, which in this case would be the whole shinigami ordeal…all leading to the main product. One hell of a drama! I almost felt more relieved to be here then there, but having so many shinigami around wasn't too comforting. After all I didn't give up all of my hatred towards them especially the science division.

**(Ichigo POV)**

"Why you little-" A hard punch nailed me in the side , slamming my body into the concrete wall.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" It really did hurt.

Don't let her sweet innocent school girl façade fool you.

"You were going to call me a bitch!"

"Wow, at least you're paying attention." Our fights were always endless, they could expand for all eternity, in fact I think that's about how long we'd be arguing.

Of course that is if we aren't killed first, but with our line of duty I wouldn't be surprised of going out a little sooner then expected.

Wait, to bring my mood down. Just picturing a bloodied up Rukia sprawled across the floor...lifeless made me shudder in horror.

"What's wrong with you?" a sharp shrill voice rang through my ears.

"N-nothing. Just forget about- Oi What was that for?" Another area of hurt was known near my spleen.

"Your hiding something from me! What is it?" She yelled attempting to push my body against the wall, again.

"It's nothing." I turned my head and store ahead facing the blank walls.

"Like hell it's nothing. TELL ME! You stubborn ass."

"Do you really want to know?" I shouted losing my temper.

If she was so desperate to hear the horrific thought that ran through my head, then so be it. With a fluid quick motion I flipped our position; me now nailing her to the wall, hands pressed at her shoulders, head leaning in towards hers. I could hear a gulp being admitted by the depths of her throat.

"Haven't you ever thought about what may happen…in the future? Like what if one of us goes into a battle and never makes it…_out?" _My tone stayed flat through out the whole sentence.

A silence, disturbing I'm sure even the spiders drifted to all corners of the area.

"Well, I mean…yeah." She fell silent for a moment, to the looks of thinking.

"But it's not like you would be the one to not make it out. I'd probably be me, since you know have faced down seiratei almost single handedly. So don't worry you'll be fine." A faulty smile crossed her face.

How could she even want to fake a smile? Did she not realize the seriousness of the topic?

"Damn it Rukia! That's not what I meant. I don't care if I make it out alive, I chose this path. Of course death sooner or later is apparent." I shifted closer to her body, sucking the warmth from her being.

"I'm talking about you. I couldn't fight without knowing you weren't going to be by my side. Rukia I-"

Without another word impulse took over, causing me to lean in, inch by inch. In a severely hushed tone I spoke, "Rukia I-"

"There you guys are!" The bursting open of a door seemed to scar my ears, not to mention make me jump back.

That was twice now, that I almost… What was I almost going to do?

"You skipped out on us didn't you? We had a fucking babying course! It was horrible. Kenpachi training was easier to endure." it looked as though Renji was about to break.

"You will pay!"

He furiously yelled pointing his index finger at my head. Why was it never Rukia's fault?

"Renji it wasn't my fault, the door was like pad locked and I couldn't do anything thanks to a certain persons idioticness." I glared at Rukia.

"Then why didn't you use kido?" This question was for Rukia.

"Because...actually I never thought of that." She blushed turning to face the wall. And to tell you the truth I was kind of glad she didn't think of it.

**(Rukia POV)**

"Because...actually I never thought of that." I blushed turning away.

The crimson wasn't because I forgot my specialty, but that I actually considered it a few times, to use kido, yet I could never come to do it.

**(Uyruu POV)**

"Wow amazing! This is what they're fights produce?"

"Isshin, you better not hope they get into a hard core sword fight because I have a feeling grandkids would probably not be far off." A smile crossed Isshin's face as Urahara spoke, "That's the point." The shinigami insanly laughed at the thought of grandkids.

**A/N: Yes, I realize I didn't get to the part the beginning of the chapter was at, but I swear to you that it will be in the next one along with a nice action scene! Maybe some IchiRuki and TatsRenj. Actually of course they're will be romance in the next chapter, it's what I do! **

**I thought I'd leave you with a cat themed thought today after all I am your Neko (cat) writer;**

**They say curiosity killed the cat. But did it really? Maybe it was all in search for wisdom, exploring the vast unknown with a brave, fearless posture. Stretching the expectants of mere feline potential, expanding knowledge beyond their physical and mental limits. Leading to temptation and wonderment. A simple mouse for example; the unsuspecting rodent temps the predator, while at the same time causes gears to turn, making the hunter ponder how it scurried about so carelessly, aimlessly. Did it not know the danger lurking from behind or did it expect death? Simply put it's an unknowing witty hereditary impulse leading to the unclear abyss. So, therefore, the cat was not killed by curiosity it was enlightened by it. **

**Nice.**

**To let everyone know, I just wrote that whole poem thing down my wall with crayon, that's where it started. On a scale one through ten. Ten being the worst how much trouble do you think I'll be in with my parents, I would have to give it a twenty or so since you know we just painted the walls of my room. (Bangs head) see what you do to me? Damn over active imagination/writing skills. If only I had a piece of paper ten minutes ago…wait why didn't I just do it on here?… oh fuck! Man, am I stupid.**

**(IMPORTANT!!!)**

**Okay so I was at school today and like any sensible writer would do, they save all their stories to a flash drive. Well, I was rushed out therefore leaving my flash drive in the computer in the library at school. Worst part about it is that when I went back twenty minutes later it was gone. Along with ALL my fan fiction stories and my personal stories, since I'm one of those people that type and not write. So, if any of you have read if that's what it takes…(If haven't then you should read it therefore giving you no excuses which means all of you have read it…seriously people only two chapters, I think you can handle it.) the next chapter was on there and unlike this one which thank god was still on the laptop screen (Which I was like hyperventilating all day being like, "Oh god chapter eleven was on there." But when I got home it was still on!) and so I have to retype it by memory and I kind of don't remember what I typed.-Your very depressed and saddened Neko Writer**


	12. WTF do we do now Renji?

**A/N: Did I succeed at driving everyone insane? If so then I've done my job right! Well, I swear the kiss won't be far off, promise. I mean who else is left to run in on them?**

**Oh and also I would like to post a review that kept me laughing for a while so I thought I'd share it with you:**

**I just realized something...I think I found your secret neko writer...  
YOU'RE URAHARA'S AND YORUICHI'S CHILD!  
Of course it's obvious..: You're a NEKO writer (meow) and your speech about  
"searching for wisdom, exploring the vast unknown with a brave, fearless  
posture...etc" ...OMG you're certainly related to Urahara...LOL!**

**-shiniele **

**I absolutely loved that review!!! Thank you for brightening up my day!  
**

Chapter 12

**(Rukia POV)**

"Leave it to those idiots to get into a grudge match within three minutes of seeing each other." I sighed watching both boys bicker aimlessly.

The black haired girl besides me just nodded, acting like nothing spectacular was happening. We've been in this damn stairwell how long? And yet I still couldn't leave until the two got this out of their systems.

"That's it strawberry! You and me one on one." Renji barked grabbing the collar of Ichigo's shirt.

"Wouldn't have it any other way pineapple."

Why does it always feel like I'm grocery shopping when I'm with those two? It's kind of odd considering every time I go shopping, they always ask me to buy a majority of things that always includes those two foods, yet why do I every time forget about the pineapple and always remember the strawberries?

Simultaneously both shinigami marched out of the room heading for the nearest exit, me and Tatsuki in suit. Wait, what were they planning on doing? Tatsuki's with us, what will she think when she sees both bodies go limp at the same time. But of course my thought process isn't the fastest working thing in the world so therefore by the time I could even squeak an objection we were in the middle of a field, both boys seconds from returning to their more natural state.

(A/N: In case confusion is involved, that does not me naked.)

"Wait, you idiots! What about-" Both turned with some sort of guilty smile on their faces.

"Don't worry," Renji said, now standing in his soul form along with Ichigo, "She already knows."

...She knows? "Tatsuki?" I questioned turning towards the girl besides me.

"Yeah, me and Keigo stumbled upon them yesterday, in midst of battle." She added an innocent laugh at the end of her sentence.

"Keigo!?" Now, confusion wept over me like a thick blanket.

"I'm…confused." I managed to say letting my right hand rest on my forehead.

"Ichigo was too loud." Renji retaliated drawing his sword. Probably hoping to start the fight.

"You're the one who was screaming in defeat!" Once again they were both at it.

"What defeat? Human brain failing you? Huh strawberry?" Ichigo's face showed fury.

"At least I don't have a monkey's brain." Yep, here's the start of the fight.

"What did you say…_**boy**_?" Wait let me take back my previous statement…now was the beginning of the fight.

**(Renji POV)**

It was on! The clashing of swords echoed through out the field, I loved that noise, especially if Kurosaki was at the end of the other sword. Both weapons rattled slightly as the fought for dominance commenced. Dodge, left, right, swing. Those words repeated rapidly as Kurosaki's attacks came one after another. But I could handle it, his movements were awkwardly slow today, like his mind was on something other than this battle. That was most defiantly not Ichigo like, he'd always enjoyed a good fight.

"What's wrong Kurosaki?"

**(Ichigo POV)**

Where was my mind today? It wasn't here, on this barren field. If I had to guess it'd probably be back in the stairwell or the bedroom, or even the elevator. I ran Zangetsu along Renji's right side, of course in a fashion that would only make him secrete minimum blood.

"Getting serious are we?" A smug smile crossed his face, no I wasn't, but why not give him some hope.

Zabimaru swung under me, skimming my legs. Fuck razor burn. I retaliated cutting a gush up his left arm. That's called foul play in soul society; disabling ones sword handling arm. It's not like I cared what soul society thought of me, but I even thing that'd be unfair. Not to mention with him unable to wield a zanpactou then I'd be responsible for all the hollows. After ten minutes of grueling clashes we finished, huffing and puffing sheathing our swords.

"That wasn't satisfying at all Kurosaki. Get whatever is holding you back out in the open. Then come back and challenge me." Surprisingly Renji's words actually helped, even if it was just a tiny bit.

So, we went back to the hotel, of course we had to bandage ourselves first, making me and Renji look like we just came out of a hospital ward. Oh well, they'll heal for tomorrow after a good nights sleep. Wait, didn't we forget something?

Oh shit… "Rukia!" By the time my words came out in a stutter Rukia was already sprinting back to the hotel. Apparently she remembered.

"What's with… fuck. Tatsuki we didn't…"

**(Author's POV) yay! i have a POV!**

So, as you can see, both sets of parents had forgotten their 'projects'. Hence the reason why I couldn't use their POV because they weren't thinking at all, just running like mad people.

**(Renji POV)**

"Why!? This is so unfair." I moaned looking at my equally stressed partner.

"Sure it is, since both your and Kurosaki's groups both skipped out on the CPR course." Sensei said smugly.

I looked to the table to the right…Both Ichigo and Rukia had looks of horror written across their faces. So, in the end we both had to retake the CPR course and I was seconds of giving the 'kiss of life' to my partner.

" I object." Tatsuki nervously spoke starring down sensei.

"Shut up. You're choking!" That damn woman defiantly could be scary at times!

"Okay so feel her chest to see if you can hear a heartbeat." What!? Feel her… Sensei store me down, I could feel the intensity of her stare.

Slowly, and haphazardly I bent my head down resting it on Tatsuki's chest. This was actually comfortable, ah! Nasty thoughts.

"Okay there's a heartbeat, all done." I dusted my hands off, readying to walk away.

"Abarai, not yet." She pulled me back, right in front of the table my partner was laying on.

"CPR…NOW!" I mean sure I kissed her before, but in front of other people? Especially in front of Ichigo and Rukia.

I gulped preparing myself. My body tensed as it moved downward, closer to the beckoning lips. At last they met, the same bliss echoing through out my being. Her sweet breath leaking into my mouth, making my senses go mad with over flowing joy. All too soon I was pulled away, a look of disappointment crossing my face.

"Abarai, the point of CPR is to give someone breath…not take it away." Sensei mumbled, apparently seeming a little embarrassed that she'd witnessed such a thing.

And of course there was Ichigo snickering from the sidelines.

**(Ichigo POV)**

What exactly is their relationship status at this moment? That didn't look like normal CPR, well maybe we could consider that soul society CPR since they're all sex crazed.

"Laugh it up now Ichigo, but you're up next."

His tone sounded more like a mock, like if I didn't want to press my lips against her soft delicate mouth, like I didn't want to touch her, like I didn't want to be near her…like I didn't want to have such feelings for her.

"Okay Ichigo your up next!" I gulped staring at my target

**(Urahara POV) daddy…lol**

"No I refuse to let my trainee have his first kiss under these conditions!" I shouted madly at the screen.

"Yes, this is not very romantic!" my coworker, Isshin hollered throwing some discarded piece of wrapper at the monitor.

"Plan 11.14.93 commence?"

(A/N: if you wonder where I got those numbers from, it's my birthday!)

I nodded, preparing for the desperate plan.

**(Ishida POV)**

"Amazing, they're plan names even sound confusing." I whispered to my girlfriend as we both watched this odd scene of shinigami rushing around a dark room, hollering and screaming out orders. I felt so out of place, like an emo kid walking into hollister.

(A/N: I assume that everyone knows of Hollister. I tried to pick a big brand, but wasn't sure if it reached farther than U.S because i know for a fact I have a few readers in other continents)

**(Ichigo POV)**

She's breathing, but for the sake of not getting screamed at I said she wasn't. Of course I stalled as long as humanely possible, but apparently that still wasn't long enough. The depleting distance between Rukia and me were becoming more narrow. A few more inches… then BOOM! My motion was bankai fast, starring at, rather not starring at the half of the room that was currently there.

"What the hell?" People from all around came rushing in, pushing us out.

That was close, so close. It wasn't that kissing her was a big deal, but here for the first time? What a waste.

(A/N: Please don't hate me for yet again another dodging of their first kiss. But honestly this wasn't the pace. I swear when they do kiss it will me so much more meaningful!)

**(Renji POV)**

Lucky Kurosaki, getting to avoid that. I swear I will tear him limb- Before my thoughts got ahead of me my cell phone rang.

"Oi Renji!"

"Ikaku?... why are you of all people calling?" This was one rare occasion.

"I heard from a very reliable source that a certain midget and shinigami representative shared a room on a field trip. Anything BIG happen?" His laughter got a little out of hand by the end.

But since when did he like to gossip like a school girl?

"Actually…" pay back.

"I have a picture, I'll send it to you."

(A/N: You can all see where this is leading right? Maybe not quite yet, but wait a few paragraphs.)

"Great." his voice sounded…greedy? Oh well, what do I care?

So I hung up, and quickly sent the picture, not precisely knowing what I was doing since the camera option was still a new feature.

(A/N: Hint! Hint!)

I called Ikaku back telling him it should come any minute and to call when he got it. But also I made him swear not to show my captain…that would be a big problem.

I locked myself in our rooms bathroom in fear of Tatsuki over hearing my conversation. It had been an hour since the explosion incident that we were assured was caused from the overhead projector on the ceiling. I wasn't really concerned at all, it wasn't my hotel, but no way was that a normal, malfunction accident. No, I'd seen that type of craftmen ship many times, it was used in the twelth squad experiments. The one thing I didn't understand was why they would use an explosion for such a trivial purpose, nevermind the odd location. Coincidence only went so far.

**(Ikaku POV)**

Wow, easy money.

"Thanks Ikaku," Urahara spoke holding my phone waiting for the picture to arrive.

"This is the only photo we don't seem to have to decent of a view on."

"Yeah, whatever you said I'd get money."

"Not until the photo actually arrives."

" Ex-Captain we have a situation…" One of the low ranking shinigami informed Urahara.

We both turned our heads facing the shinigami that so rudely interrupted my receiving of the paycheck bringing out his cell phone.

"This is bad…" Urahara gulped.

**(Renji POV)**

"Hey I've been trying to get a hold of you for ten minutes…Did you get it?"

"Yeah…I saw it"

"Isn't it hilarious…Who'd a thought that Ichigo could have a gentle side."

"Renji you're a moron do you know that?" His tone sounded deadly.

"Oi, what was that for?" I barked at him through the phone.

"It was because YOU BEING AN IDIOT FORWARDED IT!" What was that?

"Huh?" I replied bringing the phone back close to my ear.

"In other words you sent it to EVERYONE on your contact list besides me."

"So?" It's not that bad, at least for me and so what Rukia gets a few jokes thrown her way for a while.

"Idiot…think who is on your contact list?" I had to think a second.

"Well, uh Rukia, Ichigo, you, Captain Kenpachi, Momo, Captain Hitsugaya, a few guys from squad six, ten, three, eleven, and of course my cap…Oh fuck."

(A/N: Now you all get where this is going?)

**A/N: …(Sneaks away slowly) okay so I once again avoided the kiss scene sorry. I know suspense only goes so far and I also know that everyone wants at least a few chapters after the fact. So, I swear very soon! - Your Neko Writer**

**Random question: **

**Okay so Rukia having the only completely white sword and Ichigo having the only completely black sword has got to be a sign right? I'm almost certain of it!**

**Okay I know the last thing any of you guys want is another story to slow down my typing progress but they pop into my head like everyday some better than others but I really liked the idea of this story:**

**It starts off like fifteen years into the future and Ichigo keeps thinking back to times with Rukia, so basically it's like a flashback within a flashback within a flashback…etc. and it would end with Rukia and Ichigo's first encounter. **

**So, raise of hands…err mouses who would read this!? (I laugh at all of you who actually picked the mouse up and raised it! Don't feel too bad though I would have done the same!)**


	13. Yep, we're screwed

**A/N: Well, everyone I have great news for you all! I don't have strep! The doctor confirmed this today when I went in for a second checkup. He examined me closer and diagnosed me with something else. First a sinus infection, which I am very confused about because I don't have a stuffy nose or anything, my heart rate was too fast caused by not having enough liquids and sugar in my diet, and oh here's my favorite… I have a tonsil infection!! Woo! That means that my tonsils are swollen and have white crap all over them resulting in me not being able to breath very well. Your wondering how this is good news? Isn't it obvious now I have more time to write. Which may result in something gloomy since I'm in an annoyed mood since well there is a slight possibility that I may have to have my tonsils removed, which I don't find a very amusing idea in the least bit. Wait I do have two upsides to this all, my diet consists of mainly G2 and ice cream…sorry Leah no Blue Bell.**

(Ready or not Ichigo here comes Nii-sama)

Chapter 13

(Renji POV)

Well, let's see A I get killed by Ichigo, B I get slaughtered by Rukia, or C I get massacred by captain Kuchiki since he's never heard of the saying, 'don't shoot the messenger' . I'm pretty sure getting killed by Ichigo will be severely painful considering his temper. Getting run through by Rukia would be a major hit on my pride, not that she couldn't hold her own, but none the less she was a girl.

(A/N: I DO NOT agree with this statement, it's just that it's a very Renji type thing to say)

Dying by my captains sword would be the most honorable thing to do, but hell that would mean getting over thrown by flower pedals. None of my options were really to my liking and running away seemed like a pretty damn good suggestion at the moment. Maybe if I per say completely avoid all three of them all together, I may yet make it out of this alive. My resolve was set, plan 'stay away from potential death threats' initiated.

"Renji, Why do you look suspicious?" Damn, I forgot to include the cute Tatsuki in my plans.

Yep, I was screwed.

(Ichigo POV)

Close, so fucking close. I'd be damned if my first kiss was in a CPR class. "A little help?" Rukia begged trying to change the tenth diaper since we'd re embarked our room.

Only Day two and I was completely miserable.

"Yeah, alright." I sighed coming up from behind Rukia, I was going to teach her the fool proof way to do this if it was the last thing I did!

Without thinking and acting on stupidity I inserted my arms through the small space between her arm and chest peeking over her shoulder just to make sure I was doing everything correctly.

"Ichigo what are you doing!?" Rukia gasped trying to wiggle out of my somewhat grip.

"Teaching. Now be quiet and watch." She fell silent, as well as her movements.

"You fold this over, then carry the flap around, do the same thing for this side as well. Then you put the clothes back on resulting in a nicely changed baby."

The atmosphere was clouding my instinct, so the next thing I did was unintentional, I lightly pecked the side of her forehead not figuring what the hell I was doing. Oh god what did I just do? Did I actually peck her on the head?

"I'm so sorry Rukia! Really," I jumped out of her proximity trying to regain my posture, "I zoned out, I must have thought you were Yuzu. I swear! I had to teach her this last year. And um-" I ran out of stuff to blab about, man do I look stupid.

Rukia's face looked awkward like she was frozen in time.

"Rukia?" Her hand was over the spot I kissed her…What the hell was wrong?

This was most defiantly not the Rukia I knew and loved. Did I just say love because if I did then I take it back! Great now I'm talking to nobody in my head, just great.

_Oh you're so wrong my dear king. I'm here listening to every thought, hearing every word, seeing every dirty image. _

**Didn't I get rid of you? If not then what the hell was all that training for last year?**

_No, it's not like I will take over, but who's to say I can't chat for a while._

I was getting peeved at my inner hollows boldness, it really pissed me off.

**So what the hell are you doing here anyway?**

_Oh I am here to make sure you don't fuck up your chance._

**Well, then your visit's a waste 'cause I neither want nor need a chance. Even if I did why would she choose me?**

A deep feeling of loneliness creped through my insides tugging at the correct strings making my heart urn in pain. But my question was why?

_Oh but that's where you're wrong king, you've got a better chance than anyone else in this damn world whether its yours or hers._

Overall I was getting annoyed and I could sense 'he' figured that too because I didn't hear from him for a good long time. At last it was just me and my thoughts…And a confused shinigami gaping at me from the corner of the room. My thoughts were in a complete jumble now sorting out what happened and why I urn for the fragrance, taste, and the texture of her smooth silk like skin. I was really over reading everything, I just hope all the damn emotions wandering across my brain stay there.

Over the next ten minutes what did my uncontrollable urges result in? An ultimately awkward me, staying at least ten feet away from Rukia at all times. Thank god it was a big room!

"Okay Ichigo this is ridiculous. Why are you sulking?" Could I tell her that her body was driving me insane?

"Do you want to know why I'm sulking?" I got up from the chair I was recently leaning back in walking with hast toward the small haired shinigami.

What was I doing? No, clue I was making it up as I went along, just like my fighting technique and hell that's never let me down before.

"What are you-"

I basically smashed my mouth to hers wrapping her delicate body in my arms. At first I was worried since no response came from her, she was acting more or less dead, but then it finally came, her tongue dove into my mouth starting to explore. I didn't know Rukia had it in her to be physical, well at least in this way. My hands had a mind of their own crawling down her legs up the short skirt she was wearing. Thank-you -Dad. And to my bliss she was wearing a thong, lace trimming the outside. She squeaked sending both of us backwards onto the couch, me being on top looking like I was taking advantage of her.

"I'm sorry Rukia."

She didn't waste time pulling me back in, my memory was imprinting every last second into my brain. I never wanted to forget this as long as I lived.

We continued further my other hand that was not keeping her butt company went up her shirt grazing the soft delicate skin which was her stomach. I pulled away looking her straight in the eyes, the moment had completely over ran us both.

"Rukia I L-"

Before my confession broke through the unthinkable had happened, the thing that would most likely cause much pain and discomfort for me.

"Kurosaki Ichigo you have three milliseconds to get off my sister." That voice, it was filled with blood lust and the instinct to kill.

"Ichigo," the door slammed open, "Rukia's brother is-" Renji stopped mid-sentence eyeing the position I was in as well as Rukia. "…here. Oh I guess you know already."

Renji POV

Great now I'm screwed for sure. I thought of a brilliant plan to tell Ichigo that Byakuya was coming without telling him why so I'd be on there good side, and when the said man arrived I would hide in a dark closet. Yep, I fucked up everything. Now they'll all get a stab at me.

Slowly I some how was able to sneak out of the room gently closing the three inch wood door behind me.

"ICHIGO PREPARE TO DIE!" Wow captain was mad, he's a natural at being an older brother.

Byakuya POV five minutes earlier

I have mail? What the hell could this mean? The captains meeting was about done, so I assumed checking wouldn't be something bad. Without flinching I slid the phone out of my pocket. I noticed Hitsugaya and Kenpachi do the same thing. That of course meant whatever message the three of us got would be shared along with Soi fong and Ukitake who were next to Hitsugaya and Unohana (A/N: I think that's right, but I'm not in the mood to check all I know it looks like Urahara.) would look over Kenpachi's shoulder. How that woman was not afraid of him I have no clue. Secretly even I think he's a little mad. The said people with cell phones out had already flipped the top open most were wide mouthed and some stared at me. What was this message and why were people looking at me? Now that I was curious I flipped open the phone. On the screen showed my little sister with that guy… "ICHIGO KUROSAKI…" I more or less loudly grunted out, shocking the old man that was in the middle of his speech. "May I be excused" I loudly asked, making no room for him to think that he had a choice. He nodded somewhat confused but went back to talking. You are dead kurosaki, mark my words!

**A/N: Okay everyone the long awaited first kiss! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. And its very hard to make Byakuya seem angry because he's the guy with hardly any emotions so his POV is somewhat OOC I swear I tried really hard to keep it character based! Well, 2AM time for sleep. -Your Neko Writer**

**I tried my best for editing! But there is a limit to what i can do at 2AM like I said before.**

**Oh in case none of you know that story that i mentioned last time is now up...reviews are appreciated! it's called 'Ten years To Catch Up'**


	14. Run for your F'in life!

**A/N: Yes, you can all flame me down for not posting in, um a month. But I've been working on some other stories so I apologize for that! But here it is the continuance of the biggest cliffhanger in this story. (Oh, now that I think about it I picked a really bad time to put this story on hold, I'm really sorry!)**

Chapter 14

(Issin POV)

"Who the hell authorized him access to the world of the living?" I shouted angrily into the microphone, making is resonate through out the laboratory.

"Sir, he more or less barged his way through." A low ranking shinigami pleaded on one knee.

"Well, old friend what do we do now?" my voice relaxed more, leaning back in my office chair.

"Sit back and enjoy the show." Urahara responded leaning back kicking his feet back up on the panel.

(Rukia POV)

"Nii-sama! What are you doing here?" I quickly stated shoving Ichigo off of me. Of all times for an unexpected visit he chooses now?

"I got a picture text." His voice stayed cool for the second, but it would only last like this for so long.

"From who!? It could be doctored." I leapt up running over to the phone he held in his hand. Sure enough, the photo was legitimate and it happened to be the one of both Ichigo and me on the bus. Damn, I knew that'd come to bite me in the butt.

"Let me take a wild guess, Renji sent it?" Ichigo nonchalantly stated getting up from the place I had shoved him. Now, for Ichigo that may have been one of the stupidest things he has ever done as of yet. Nii-sama menacingly turned his glance towards him, his eyes burning bright red. The heat of anger was almost sensible from my position.

"Kurosaki, I'd do you well to bite your tongue. That is unless you plan on dieing sooner than planned." Nii-sama said filled with rage.

"And who are you to order this?" Ichigo was pressing his luck, great I finally get to make out with him, then poof, he signs his death wish.

"Don't think of yourself so boldly boy. You're a mere speck of dust in my path, if I have to eliminate you then so be it." he reached for his Zanpactou. Ichigo you're such an idiot.

(Ichigo POV)

Does he think that he scares me? If so he's sadly mistaken, I've beat him once, so why not go for a second round?

"That sounds like a threat, Byakuya." Rukia was giving me stares the whole while, I knew that she thought I was crazy. That's just another thing I'll have to prove her wrong about.

"that sounds like you accept, does it not?" Byakuya responded reaching for his zanpactou.

"That sounds correct." I grinned, just about to reach for the badge enabling me to slip out of my body, but the sakura pedals beat me to it. Shit!

"Wait, that's cheating." He didn't care, but just kept destroying the furniture around me. I dodged to the best of my ability still earning a few scraps, but nothing big.

"Ichigo, the baby!" Rukia gasped from the other side of the room. Our project was in destructions path and no way was I failing the last grade of high school. So, I literally rolled dodging a few pedals grabbing the baby carriage in doing so, then carefully throwing it over to Rukia.

"Baby!?" Byakuya almost had a fit. I could see where he might get confused in the matter.

"it's not our-" His rage was set to blind furry. So, I ran out of the room, down the hallway passing curious eyes all the way down.

"Ichigo what are you-" One of my classmates asked, but soon stood in shock at the to him invisible attacks fallowing me down the hallway.

After about a minute of running Byakuya was still in pursuit. Thank god he had to be wiry of on lookers. Somewhere in that mush of time I came along Keigo who could fully see the oncoming attacker. So, he ended up running along side me.

"What the hell Keigo? Go away!" I screamed at him trying to push him away.

"Who is that? He's scary looking!" he yelled back freaked out, actually picking up the pace.

"Rukia's brother." Both of us were running for our lives, even though Keigo really had nothing to worry about.

"What!? That beautiful spring flower grew up with him as a brother? And wait…I'm confused." His eyes grew wide as part of the sword nicked the side of his face.

"Run now, talk later." I yelled at the idiot that has now gotten screwed up in this mess.

So, this continued for ten minutes or so, eventually picking up Renji and Rukia on the way. We ended in a large field, the place where me and Renji recently dueled it out.

"Okay, Kuchiki I give. Just give me a second to breathe." I hadn't the factor of surrender, but I had to be logical about this, I was in no condition to fight

"Breathing…psh… what a useless thing." He harshly breathed out, which completely wrecked his point.

"Idiot." Rukia said while punching me in the head. "This could have all been easily avoided and why is Keigo here?" she wondered staring at the extra person in the conversation.

"Rukia!" Keigo screamed holding on to her for dear life, "How could you grow up with such a barbarous brother?" At least this time it wouldn't be me Byakuya would come after.

"barbaric?" Byakuya said mostly to himself.

"get off me!" she yelled banging him over the head with he fist.

"What is he anyway?" He asked, maybe he wasn't as clueless as one would think. We all store in different directions avoiding eye contact. The fact of Rukia being a shinigami wasn't exactly exposed yet.

"He can see me correct?" Byakuya stated.

"See you of course I can-…wait that's what the red head said to me."

"hey!" Renji defended

"You're a…shinigami? Then that means Rukia is a…" Wow, who'd a thought Keigo could piece so much together. That's of course when he fainted.

(Issin POV)

"that was amusing, but get him out of there now!" Urahara said to one of the lower scale shinigami

"Byakuya plays dirty. Who'd a thought?" I said bluntly

(Byakuya POV)

Today's been a migraine from hell, that's for sure. I rubbed my forehead, trying to relax the pain.

"Now, Ichigo tell me what were you doing with my sister?" I asked, the menacing tone back in it. The moment I saw the two I became infuriated. How dare the lowly human even dare touch her!

"We were uh…" I store him down waiting for an answer, but my phone went off

"You're lucky Kurosaki." And with that I turned away retreating from the scene.

(Ichigo POV) about an hour later.

"Amazing!" I clearly stated while Rukia bandaged the cuts and scraps on my body.

"You an ass. You know that right? How could you do that ? Nii-sama could have killed you!" She said with genuine worry.

"But he didn't did he?" I said grinning, grabbing her hand spinning her around to sit on my lap. It hurt, but I grin and bore it.

"yeah, but still…" I cut her off resuming what we were doing earlier, sharing the continuation of our first kiss.

After about five minutes of making out Rukia spoke up, "Ichigo…the baby is sleeping." I looked over to see what she said was true.

"So, does that mean we can sleep tonight?" I asked half mockingly.

"I think so." She responded mockingly.

**A/N: Don't all of you forget, the room only has one bed…dum dum dum I will try to update very soon!-Your Neko Writer that has been neglecting this story!**


	15. Best night ever!

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while, but I've been very busy hence the reason I haven't updated in a month…I feel bad for my other story it hasn't been updated for two months! Anyway, here's the recap.**

**Byakuya found out about the couple and Ichigo and Rukia finally kiss…now, with the baby sleeping the new couple can have a night to themselves.**

(Ichigo POV)

"So…" Both of us basically stood opposite of each other watching the king sized bed like something amazing was about to happen.

"Um…" Rukia mumbled awkwardly. Neither of us knew what to do; we never had the chance to actually relax before this.

"I'm going to get changed." The sentence came out like I was trying to escape her, which I felt kind of bad for since there was no way I would intentionally leave her side without a good reason…which this was, right?

I pulled my pre-packed bag into the bathroom and slammed the door; locking it behind me. I propped the tote on the toilet seat; leaving it unattended while I slid into the shower. Maybe a few good ideas would slip into my head.

The water drained from the overhead shower , the scolding hot water running down every sore muscle and then some in my body. How could something so common feel so harmonious? A daily ritual that no matter how many times successfully completed feels better the next day.

I grabbed the blue soap bar sitting on the holder next to my head, slipping it under the water rubbing it in between my hands; bubbles started to form. Slowly, I rubbed my body down wincing every time the soap met with a newly found wound; which happened quite often. Despite the weirdness of it I counted the scars and tears in flesh…a grand total of thirty-four. Five from the last few days alone. Most gathered on my torso and arms. Slices ground into my arms from various zanpactou battles; everyone a different memory. Various Knick marks also remained on my legs, those mostly came from hollows. But out of every mark or bruise I owned one stood out; the one right below my chest…it was the blow received from Byakuya the first night I decided Rukia was worth my protection, the night my career of being a shinigami was compromised….

"Ichigo? You've been in there for over thirty minutes…you're going to use all the hot water. And don't complain to me when the people next-door barge into our room." Rukia screamed knocking on the door with her fist.

I grinned stopping the flow of water, stepping out onto the mat lining the tiles. Beads of water dripped to the mat soaking its entirety. 'can't stall any longer can I?' I thought to myself wrapping a pink towel around my lower torso…yeah, I know where's the dignity? Can't I have something as simple as a towel that's not demeaning? The answer to that by the way is no.

'Do I dare see what my dad packed?' I thought remembering who the packer of things were and since I already saw the type of attire Rukia has been forced to wear I was scared to see what I was packed. Sure, I wore daily attire, but I didn't actually think to look for sleepwear.

A few steps towards the dark red bag and my hands were able to open the bag. Inside was two pairs of long shorts; olive green and chocolate brown, three T-shirts; various band names and brands embroidered across the chest, white socks, five pairs of boxers; red, orange, plaid blue and green, and black…he had quite a sense of humor; and the last thing at the bottom plaid red and black flannels. So, bottom line is yeah, I'm going shirtless. I sighed.

(Rukia POV)

'What the hell do I do now?' I screamed to myself in my head over and over. The only pajamas I had, conveniently, were as you could guess Victoria Secret, it wasn't too bad except the factor that it was loose purple girl boxers and a purple bra to match.

Apparently, I wore the shorts, and the bra, but I wasn't too sure on what to do next. There was no way I was going to let Ichigo see me half naked; it'd feel like exposing my greatest weakness. At that moment Ichigo half stepped out of the bathroom; of course that was until I shoved the door back closed.

"Rukia!?" Ichigo screamed, probably confused as to why I'm silencing him to the bathroom.

"Don't come out!" I retaliated using all my weight to secure the door…which wasn't much.

"Didn't you just to tell me to.." he said confused.

"No." I screamed not sure what else to say.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asked curiously.

"No," I moaned easing up on the door, "It's just your…perverted father. Packing me such clothing. What's wrong with him? Only packing me pants and a bra. I mean doesn't he have any common…" I went off.

"Whoa, Rukia calm down. Listen , I have an extra shirt in my bag just let me out. Plus, my fingers are throbbing in pain." I leaned off the door seeing his hand stuck between the door.

"Oh, right." I said embarrassed.

The door slid open and out stepped Ichigo, bag in hand; hand over his eyes.

"Direct me to the bed and I'll get you the shirt." He commanded in a way that didn't seem too much like an order. I placed my hands on his sides, feeling a shiver go up his spine as well as mine; shirtless Ichigo was quite a sight, and directed him to the bed. He placed the bag down, opening his eyes searching only the bag nothing more. Ichigo may be the boy with the most self control in the world. After, what seemed mere seconds of me staring at his nicely chiseled body he turned to me eyes on the floor, holding a black t-shirt in his hand.

I reached for the shirt grateful for the extra clothing…

(Issin POV)

"He didn't even look at her!" I screamed at the monitor readying to attack it. "I did not risk my image to walk into a girls underwear store for this!"

"Oh of course, your 'image'" a person behind me muttered. I over looked it with a quick yet menacing glare.

"Nonetheless…" I straightened myself out, "He is no son of mine." I declared half heartedly. Hell, I was proud of him no matter how gay he seemed; living up to the family name and all.

"Issin I'd keep watching if I were you." Urahara spoke wide mouthed at the screen.

I turned as told to stare at the unforgiving screen. I smiled. "That's my boy."

(Rukia POV)

My hand clenched the soft material which was the donated shirt. I started to pull away when my arm was stalled by a grip on my wrist. Ichigo's hand was attached to my arm, his face curving upward; a grin starting to explode. Slowly, his eyes averted upward staring me down. I blushed heavily trying to pull away half heartedly. To be truthful to myself I couldn't say I hated the attention.

His right arm snaked around my torso pulling me closer; my skin rubbing against his. The shirt dropped as I store into the loving eyes of this boy in front of me; an indescribable mark across his lips, a cross between achievement and lust. His left hand pulled under my neck tilting my chin upward.

"And what makes you think I'd let such an opportunity pass by?" he asked; his tone sounding cocky.

"Ichigo! What are you…" I had no breath to talk as his mouth pushed against mine. After a minute of heavy make out he spoke again to my displeasure.

"to answer your question something that should have happened a long time ago." he responded pushing my body onto the bed; he on top me under.

And there starts the first best night of my life…

**A/N: Good chapter? I think so! REVIEW! I know I don't deserve them, but I do love them!-You Neko Writer**


	16. The final Day Part I

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Nice to be back again! I'd like to thank everyone for their patience and the reviews they were awesome!**

**On my profile I have a SCHEDULE as to when chapters will be coming out of different stories, so take a look. I can switch the schedule around if people demand a story more than others! ****J**

Rukia POV

I yawned kicking the sheets around in the bed. Slowly I peeled my eyelids open not wanting to greet the start of the day. Morning light was already streaming through the maroon blinds radiating the perfect amount of brightness into the room. It was a nice change to be able to wake up naturally for like the first time in my life. In soul society I was always woken at the crack of dawn, at the Kurosaki's I had school then on weekends hallows, and now here we had an alarm clock called a baby.

My hands stretched almost as far as possible taking up practically the whole bed's surface. Now when I say almost I mean my hands met with skin that didn't belong to me. I shifted over, my senses already going into attack mode.

"What the heck are you doing here!?" I shouted sitting up as fast as humanly possible; the covers falling as well revealing myself only in a bra and pants…'well on the bright side of things,' I thought to myself, 'my pants aren't across the room, but still!'

"What do you mean? I'm sleeping. Rukia go back to bed." Ichigo mumbled half asleep rolling over to his other side.

To say it lightly I was confused. My brain didn't work so early in the morning. Did something happen last night? I reminisced the night before remembering the bra and the hand in door and my kissing and oh… I paused my thoughts, it was like a freeze button.

"Ichigo!" I screamed again shaking him awake. He eventually sat up reluctantly leaning on one elbow staring at me with sleep deprived eyes.

"You don't have to scream so early in the morning." He barked clearly peeved for the wake up call.

"What happened last night? Did we…" I didn't want to finish the sentence out of fear rather than abruptness. I shifted uncomfortably in the sheets as he looked at me with a blank expression.

"No, you fell asleep." He sighed flipping the comforter off him as he slipped out of bed with as much grace as a blind hollow. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Then if we didn't…you know…why are you so tired?" I questioned as I studied his exhausted face. He shouldn't be like that if he had as much time to sleep as me.

Ichigo didn't answer my question but turned around and resumed walking away. Of course he didn't have to, as soon as he turned around he reveal three deep slashes across his back. My eyes raced back to the bed where it was stained with blood in more than several spots.

"Ichigo! You're bleeding!" He wasn't shocked by my revelation.

"You don't say." He chuckled still walking to the kitchen area of the room pulling a ceramic cup out of a dark wood stained cabinet.

"But when did-" he cut me off.

"Last night, when you fell asleep your phone went off. I was actually amused you didn't wake up…Anyway, so naturally I went. There was about four, it wasn't a simple task either. They liked double teaming. So, while you slept the night away I was eliminating hollows." he sighed sipping at coffee.

"You idiot I would have gone if you woke me up. Why didn't you anyway?" I asked pissed and curiously.

"You were already asleep no need to wake the dead, ya know?" He didn't keep eye contact the whole statement. He was lying about something, I just didn't know what.

"Ichigo…that's most defiantly not the reason. I know you better than that!" I jumped up and stood on the bed, hands on hips starring him down. He turned bright red as I remembered myself what I was wearing, but you know what at this point I didn't care. I mean obviously if I didn't mind sleeping in the same bed as him in my underwear plus shorts I didn't care if he saw me this way or not.

"Rukia come on, it's no big deal no harm done. It was just a hollow." He tried to convince me to get down, but I wouldn't budge. "You're being such a little brat." he mumbled putting his coffee mug down on the counter.

"Yes, there was harm done. Did you not see your back?" He seemed confused about the question. "You seriously didn't notice did you?" He was so brain dead at times.

"Shit, I thought it just skimmed me." Other than his revelation he seemed fine with the mass of distorted flesh covered in blood which was his back.

"Oh yeah that's skimming." I said sarcastically getting more ticked as the seconds soured by. Did he even care about his own well being?

"Like I said it's no big deal. Rukia I'm alive aren't I?" That sent me overboard.

"This **is** a big deal! Are you kidding me? Ichigo, you only have so much blood and assuming by the bed and your back you're down about two litters. You need to be more careful, bring me next time. Maybe if I went you wouldn't-"

"I wouldn't be bruised up as badly? Rukia face it I work better alone and you know it. Plus, I'd feel obligated to protect you the whole time." His voice bounced off the walls sounding like a perfect surround sound system.

"I'm not a kid, I don't need protecting." I screamed, my fists clenched into balls at my side.

"I know you don't , but" his voice lowered back down to normal, "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you while I was there and could have stopped it from happening." His hand was gripping tight to the sink counter.

"Ichigo I-" I felt so cold hearted…Hey! How did that happen? I wasn't at fault he was…wasn't he? I leapt off the bed going over to Ichigo standing a foot away. "Look, you drink your coffee and I'll bandage your back. The arguing has bound to have woken up everyone on this floor already." We both silently agreed.

I came back a few minutes later with rap that had conveniently been packed. Isshin defiantly knew more than he was letting on.

"Hold still. You're squirming! What happened to the whole couldn't feel a thing crap?" I yelled as Ichigo kept twitching back and fourth making me have to restart for the fifth time now…sorry sixth.

"I can't help it, you're irritating the wounds." He said grumpily chugging down another gulp of coffee.

"Turn." I commanded as Ichigo twisted his body so his chest was facing my direction. Carefully I wrapped his torso covering the bloody marks.

"Ichigo," I sighed, "You might have to stop working out I can hardly reach." His upper body wasn't giant like pro wrestlers' , but it was very nicely toned, of course that meaning with my little arms and my height 'advantage' I couldn't reach making me have to stand on tip toes practically hugging him.

"Ow damn it!" Ichigo hollered.

"You deserve it.." I mumbled

"What?" he retorted.

"I said sorry. God Ichigo pay attention." I laughed in my head.

"My poor Rukia! What could Ichigo possibly be doing to you to make you retaliate to the point you'd make him scream?" And once again Keigo entered the scene. Only this time he was in baggy pajamas and had a first row seat to what an outsider spectator would have seen as me hugging Ichigo.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Ichigo roared trying to wiggle out of my grasp. Of course I didn't let him all I had to do was put some pressure on one of the wounds.

"Rukia! Ow!" He cried in pain.

"Then stop moving around, you're going to open the wounds…again." I sighed working back on the rap for the seventh time.

"I didn't know you guys rolled that way." Keigo commented inspecting the wounds on Ichigo. Somehow he managed to slip in the room while I was arguing with the 'difficult' shinigami.

"I don't even want to know what you're thinking in your perverted head. But seriously does it look like Rukia could do this to me?" Ichigo barked at the nosy friend.

"I-chi-go" a menacing tone struck all two of the occupants in the room with fear and into submission. So close to finishing, there was no way anyone was going to mess this time around up.

"So, what did you two do last night?" Keigo broke the silence, "Ichigo you didn't de-pedal my lovely Rukia." I sighed. Here we go.

"What!? Keigo where ya going don't run away. Come back I just want to…" Keigo had already slammed the door while in a sprint, "use you as a punching bag then slice you up with Zangetsu."

"Ichigo!" That word has been used a lot this morning especially in that tone.

"What!?" Ichigo looked like he was about to snap.

"This is my eighth freakin' time rewrapping this and damn it there won't be a ninth!" His muscles relaxed as his body slumped waiting patiently for me to finish.

After that the morning basically went on as normal…The baby cried again (We started to think it broke), we shoved breakfast down our throats, got dressed, then headed down to the main lobby baby carrier in hand (Well Ichigo's). I couldn't believe it, today was our final day here. We'd be leaving at five hoping to get back around ten.

(Ichigo POV)

"Attention everyone!" Sensei yelled standing on a chair in the middle of the lobby, "We have brought you here to tell you that the baby drop off will be around three so we have everything accountable for. Say your good-byes to your classmates as well because as you all are aware today is technically the last day of school. Soon all of you will be heading off for college or wherever you plan to go from here." She concluded her speech while everyone started to meander together; some were crying while others were cheering.

As for myself I probably looked no different from seconds before; my normal self. I mean sure no more high school is an amazing freedom, but where was I going to excel to? I was a shinigami, that'd be my role in life. For certain I wasn't mad, I liked being a shinigami it gave me the will and power to protect everyone, but there was a feeling inside telling me that I wanted more no…needed more. And I was pretty sure the thing I needed so desperately was something I couldn't do alone.

**A/N: Last day! I hope everyone is thinking that this story will unfortunately have to be wrapped up soon because carrying it on longer than necessary would be a waste of a good plot line! -Your very sad Neko Writer **

**QUESTION: Who do you like better in the book **_**twilight**_** Jacob or Edward? If you haven't read the book which do you like better werewolf or vampire? Please answer I'm having a bet with my friend and the more responses the better!(Me myself am partial to Edward…more than partial but still)**


	17. The final Day Part II

**A/N: Okay, as you all may remember I asked who was better Jacob black or Edward Cullen…well the final tally was Edward 21 Jacob 1...so I believe Edward is the victor! **

**Umm. My laptop was taken away and couldn't write for this whole period of time so sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Chapter 17

(Ichigo POV)

"Well, it's about three, we should get going." I said sighing packing the remainder of our belongings. I wasn't sure if I was sad or happy. It was whether I admit it to myself or not an amazing trip. Sure there were the annoying points…okay a lot of annoying points, but I got to think some stuff through as well. God I was getting sappy and more old man like by the second…I had to get out of here.

"Yeah, I'm done over here too." After finishing straightening out the room we left baby and luggage in hand.

"Not that I want to get rid of you, Ichiro, but uh I'm not ready for parenting just yet." I whispered to the baby, even if it was just a doll, I held in my hand.

"Are you talking to a doll Ichigo?" Rukia whispered in my ear from behind me giggling.

"No, why would I?" I shouted wanting to knock her out.

"No need to be defensive I was only asking." She fell in sync with my step a wide smile still plastered across her face.

We arrived at the main lobby where we were told to meet. It was filled with a horde of teenagers, some cuddling baby dolls in their arms, others already in line to give theirs up. I guess I was between them I didn't want to give Ichiro up, but at the same time I had no intention of keeping him either. Maybe it was the orange hair and Rukia's eyes that made me so attached.

(Issin POV)

"Nothing juicy happened yet. We have to stall for time. Initiate plan Z, code name last resort." Gasps were heard room round, which I had expected at the very least.

"We haven't tested that yet. Mr. Kurosaki we could place serious risk upon all the kids there." A nosy little geeky scientist type girl argued.

"Haven't you learned to do as your told." I said quickly resuming my sight to the wide screen.

"Yes, sir. Squad 12 initiate plan (gulp) Z by order of Mr. Kurosaki." I loved the smaller shinigami's reaction, she was shaking like she was just stuck in a freezer for two hours.

"Let's see how you handle this one son." I laughed as my plan was put into action.

(Ichigo POV)

"Good-bye parenthood." I wanted to scream but instead kept it to a normal talking sound.

"I don't know it was kind of fun, you know at points. i guess i wouldnt mind taking care of a baby." Rukia admitted gingerly.

"Yeah, I guess so, but when are we ever going to have the chance to have-" Wait did I just say 'we'?

"Did you just say we?" Rukia bursted standing quickly from the couch we found vacant in the main lobby.

"That wasn't what I meant. I used we as um… like us, we as shinigami. We could be anyone associated in that group." I was panicked, why would I even say such a sentence. Was I even aware that I was saying it?

"Oh okay." She left it at that and I was glad. But I had to admit it was very uncharacteristic of her to do so.

"So…an hour then?" I nodded responding to Rukia's question.

"Oi, Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki over there. Go get Tatsuki and Renji, they haven't came down yet." The teacher asked nonchalantly.

"We're NOT MARRIED!" Both Rukia and I shouted at the same time alerting the whole lobby of our conversation, both of us turning bright crimson.

"Second floor, room three." The teacher responded to our current embarrassed state.

"Yep." I said in a hurry pulling Rukia along beside me from wandering eyes.

"They sure do act like a married couple don't they?" The teacher laughed as she talked to a stray group of students. I swear when she dies and becomes a hollow (And I no she will) I'm going to enjoy giving her a slow painful death.

"What's with the evil grin Ichigo?" Rukia asked staring up at me.

"Nothing." except my plotting the exact battle strategy I'd use to bring her down.

We got to the second floor, by stairs (we weren't exactly elevator people anymore), and noticed room three's door wide open.

"How reckless of Renji, leaving a door wide open." Rukia muttered walking into the room, me following right behind her.

"Oi, Renji, it's time to…" I had to pause, the words were not physically possible for me to produce. What I saw may have scarred me for the rest of my life. There on the couch lay Renji and Tatsuki making out, but not only that in underwear nonetheless. Rukia though had a totally different outlook on things, she stood there laughing her ass off while I stood horror struck.

"What the fuck? When and how long has this been happening?" I gasped hoping for a reasonable answer like we are drunk and have no idea why we're doing this.

"Umm… I don't know how long have you two been together?" he switched the blame towards us how undermined he was.

"that's none of your damn business. Rukia and I will tell you how long we've been sleeping together if we want to." Shit. It kind of slipped.

"So, you two have slept together, I wonder what captain Kuchiki will think of this?" Renji threatened for no good reason at all.

"Renji, so help me if you do…" At least I had a logical threat. I stepped forward with a menacing growl, no way was I getting sliced up by flower pedals.

"I don't know I just might." The red head teased. As he rose off of Tatsuki standing eye level with me.

"Who's captain Kuchiki?" Tatsuki budded in already concealed by a blanket she found nearby.

"Did you see a infuriated man in a white rube stampeding through the hallway the other day A shinigami like us. He looked like someone shoved a stick up his-"

"Oi, that's my brother your talking about." Rukia added punching me in the side.

"Right how could I forget." I muttered hoping she didn't hear. My mouth was going to get me into a truck load of trouble today I could feel it.

"Your BROTHER? Rukia wait that means you're a…like Renji and Ichigo…and your dead? Wait what?" She was confusing herself; I felt bad. Rukia sighed but answered the question,

"Yeah, I'm a shinigami like the two nimrods over here." She pointed toward both Renji and I, hey wait a minute.

"Wow, who'd of thought." She starred blindly, and I didn't blame her. Lots of new information lately has been forced into her life. She needed a second to figure out how everything fit together.

"Okay, so anyway we need to go back to-" Mid sentence I was forced to stop since the hotel was shaking violently.

"What the fuck is going on?" Renji shouted heading toward the door only to be stopped by the collapsing of the ceiling blockading us in.

All of us starred at the blocked doorway in shock. Was it even possible for this place to get more dangerous?

"You have got to be kidding me!" I burst, my limit was reached, "first there was that elevator, then the stairs, now this!? Is this a joke?" I vented my frustration and soon after cooled down.

"Please evacuate the building! Please evacuate the building!" a loud speaker outside kept repeating.

"Well, then now that you got that over with Ichigo. I say we get out of here." Renji laughed as he strained himself to attempt to leave his Gigai.

"What the fuck? It's not working. I'm stuck." Renji moaned trying even harder now.

"Wow, your one pathetic shinigami." I retorted at his efforts.

"No, it's like something is interfering, keeping me in." He snarled pissed at himself.

"Ichigo he's telling the truth I can't either and you know I can get out of my Gigai no problem." Rukia said just as frustrated as Renji.

"Then let's try the fool proof way shall we?" I pulled out my badge and placed in next to my heart. Nothing…

"Not even this will work?" I stated dumbfounded. The badge was the one thing in the world that would work in a situation like this and still yet nothing.

"Someone or something is screwing with us." Renji snarled folding his hands over his chest.

"Now what?" Tatsuki asked a little panicked.

"We wait until the humans can dig us out." Rukia stated calmly sighing at the same time.

Both Renji and I gasped at the thought. We were independent people, our pride would be ruined if we could not get out of this on our own.

**A/N: hahaha they're here for a little while longer! But alas this is just stalling, the end will come all too soon.-NekoWriter**


	18. The irritating Fly

**A/N: Guess what!? My brother lost his first tooth today!!! He is sooo cute! He just sat there and starred at it for five minutes before doing anything… Sorry, I brag about my little brother probably more than my parents do. I feel like a mom when it comes to him though. Hehe. **

**Chapter 19**

(Ichigo POV)

Okay, let's see…it's the last day of our field trip, Rukia and I are forcibly stuck in Renji and Tatsuki's room with them along with finding out that they were together, the exits are all barricaded, and we can't go shinigami. Hmm…am I the only one here who thinks this is screwed up?

I sat in utter silence as I watched Renji pace back and fourth, Tatsuki punching a wall, leaving dents, Rukia pissing off at me for some odd reason, and an annoying fly buzzing around the room pissing the shit out me.

"It's all that stupid teachers fault! Just wait till I get my hands on her!" Rukia fumed like there was no tomorrow. If I had to guess she was more pissed off at the fact that she was so powerless now rather than at our teacher. Then again I was pretty pissed off at our teacher, so I wouldn't blame her either way.

"Tatsuki…your going to hurt yourself if you keep going at it like that. It's made of concrete." Renji stated starring at the girl who was actually making cracks and dents in the wall. I think Renji had it backwards if she didn't stop beating up the wall she might go through to the other side. I really doubted that injuring herself was a major problem at the moment.

"Well, would you like me to take my frustrations out on you?" She said malice lining her voice…Renji stepped back a good five feet. I would have grimaced or something if I wasn't already tweaked about this whole trapped problem. Why I wasn't reacting very violently to the situation dumbfounds me, maybe it had to do with me getting so used to these situations…wow that's really sad.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!?" Tatsuki burst, gawking out the window; relieving Rukia of her scolding duties and Renji of his pacing he had started doing again.

"What?" Renji answered.

"They left!" She yelled back.

"Who left?" he retorted.

"Everyone!" She stated not looking too pleased, but at this point neither was I.

"What!?" I barked jumping up to get a look at what Tatsuki saw. She was right a bus, from our school, was slowly making its way to the gates to get to the main road.

"That little- wait till I get my hands on her!" I almost copied Rukia's notion of wanting to rip our teacher apart limb by lib.

"They ditched us!" Rukia stated dumbfounded.

"So, what? Where's the problem with that?" Renji asked not seeing the significance of what this meant.

"That's are ride home! Dumb ass!" I bitched at him wanting to take him out for not thinking.

"So, we have a much faster way to get one place to another." He smirked implying I assume our shinigami capabilities.

"Renji…We can't use our shinigami powers! We are stuck! Did you forget that already!?" Rukia yelled putting emphasis on each syllable, which kind of surprised me. Normally I was the one on the other end of her verbal beatings.

"What do we do now?" I said more to myself than to others.

That's when we heard it, the worst sentence either of us cold have ever heard. "Please exit the building, nobody will be allowed in until tomorrow morning. Thank You." Worst of all it kept repeating itself!

I was beyond pissed, this announcement single handedly ensured our stay, over night, one more day. Not only that but there was only one bed in the room. I gulped how did you squeeze four people into a room with one bed?

_Rukia and Tatsuki will probably steal it. Fuck. I'm gonna get stuck with Renji on the couch or something!_

I assumed that Renji would give up the bed for Tatsuki; Renji struck me as a person who wouldn't let a girl sleep on a couch. As for me, it wouldn't surprise me if I'd given up the right to argue for my spot with Rukia.

"Well, to tell you guys right now, we ain't giving up our bed." Renji said flat out with a totally straight face. Tatsuki nodding in agreement, but at least showing some sympathy.

"What!?" I growled at the red-headed shinigami readying to pounce.

"Well, it's sort of our room and all. You can have the bathroom or something." Wow, Did he really just offer me the bathroom?

"No fucking way am I sleeping in a bathroom!" Rukia scolded Renji before I had the chance.

"I was only talking to Ichigo Rukia, chill. Hm, are you two so familiar with sleeping together that you automatically think that way?" Renji smirked and I pounced.

I gave him a good two punches before getting torn off by Rukia; her hand gripping a large chunk of hair practically ripping it out of my head.

"Ichigo!" She yelled giving me a death stare before ultimately turning around to deck Renji in the face making him fly backwards. I grimaced. He definitely deserved that one.

"Alright how about this, Ichigo, Rukia, you two get the couch or whatever you two wanna do. Renji and I will have the bed since it really is our room and by all means if either of you want to sleep in the bathroom, be my guest." Tatsuki basically gave the order shutting us all up. She was really not someone I would want to take a hit from; I saw what she did to the concrete wall.

"Oh and Ichigo, Rukia gets first dibs." Tatsuki concluded, I receiving yet again another death glare from the petite shinigami.

"sounds good, but if we find a way out of here we won't have to worry about the sleeping accommodations right?" Rukia said turning a slight shade of pink.

"Yeah, let's put our strength into that and not killing each other." Tatsuki seconded that. Renji and I kind of just stood there waiting for something to happen. Neither of us wanted to be nominated to do something that was seemingly impossible without our shinigami powers I'm sure…neither of us wanted to admit that we were utterly powerless.

"Okay, we're on the second floor, but it's really the third if you count the lobby. So, jumping without shinigami powers won't work…it might, but I don't know how much a Gigai could take and if we didn't make it then Ichigo and Tatsuki would definitely not." Rukia muttered to herself pacing back and fourth. I felt kind of betrayed, I wasn't that breakable. I'm sure I could have landed with minor injuries if necessary.

"The door is blocked, there's only one bed…and what is up with this fly?" Rukia again was talking to herself, but this time extending her arms attempting to swat down the irritating fly….key word attempt.

"Just leave it alone Rukia, it's been flying around in here since we got the room. It never dies!" Renji said in a very irritated voice. I guess he had some failure trials at bringing the fly down.

"Wow, you're pathetic. You can kill a hollow but not a fly? They must have really low standards for lieutenants in soul society." I couldn't help it, I had to say it!

"Hey! Not every shinigami has fast movements for a special ability. Mines more of a power thing." Renji defended crossing his arms over his chest. I had a feeling I hurt his ego.

"Oh and mine isn't?" I asked him, my power was built around the raw reiatsu that erupted from Zangetsu. If anything that was my special ability, then again I guess fast movement does come in a close second.

….and that's basically how the rest of the day went. I argued with Renji, he would argue back, Rukia would yell at me for something I was totally unaware of, then Tatsuki would laugh at me. Was it gang up on Ichigo day or what?

"What time is it?" I asked midway through a yawn. I didn't care who answered my question, I was just that tired. Arguing amazingly takes a lot out of a guy.

"2AM, I'd say it's time to call it a day." Tatsuki yawned as well, belly flopping on the bed quickly snuggling under her covers. Lucky bastard, I want a bed.

"Looks like you have the right idea." and with the passing out of Renji upon his bed it was down to two.

"Well, Rukia I guess it's just you and-" I quiet, cute snore stopped me mid sentence. It looked like Rukia passed out of her own freewill on the floor. Just a second ago she was sitting upright against the wall.

I don't know what came over me, but the sudden urge to go over and pick her up lead my decision making process. So, I did just that I carried her over to the couch, that I wanted to be mine.

After setting her down, I just starred. It still didn't seem right, her body was already shivering.

_Damn heating must have shut down too. _

I thought for a second before picking her back up placing her gently on the ground, laying on a pillow of course while I pondered where I could get something to go on top of the couch. After, all who knew what was done on this couch?

I quickly glanced around the room, I didn't want to leave her on the ground too long, and my eyes landed on the bed Tatsuki and Renji occupied. A smirk erupted. I had an idea.

When I finished the couch could practically pass off as a bed. I stole the huge comforter off of the bed and left them with a thin sheet, it deserved them right anyway, along with two pillows they weren't using. I was surprised Renji didn't even flinch, I mean weren't shinigami supposed to be super alert? Oh well it worked in my favor. Anyway, I spaced out the width of the comforter out along the couch making the extra cling to the back of the couch while the pillows were either on the left side of the couch or on the side to use as a hugging pillow. It looked really inviting and tempting.

I hoisted the little midget onto the couch, that is until the fact that I didn't have a bed registered in my mind.

_Okay, well we did this once and we did share a bed last night. So, I mean it's not like I'm doing anything we haven't already._

My logic for the most part made sense I supposed, so I picked her up again while I snuggled into the couch bringing her body to lay atop of mine. I pulled the covers over us waiting for sleep to drag me under.

(Isshin POV)

"Well, it's a start, but I won't get grandchildren this way!" I cried starring at the screen that was constantly on the move.

"Damn fly won't hold still. Who's idea was it anyway to make a fly video camera?" I muttered getting even more pissed.

"Are my inventions not to your liking?" an irritating presence showed up behind me; I cringed, his aura gave off that unpleasant of a stench.

"No, they are not Mayori. I hate them actually." You could tell by the soft snarl in his voice that he was deeply insulted.

"Why you little!" I started chuckling insanely simply for the right eerie effect I wanted to create.

"Now do you really want to go and make me upset?" I starred him down releasing large bursts of reiatsu at once making him momentarily stop breathing.

"I'm sure I could readjust things for you." The creep grumbled then scuffed away.

"Pick up your feet you'll make marks in the floor." The sound of dragging feet abruptly stopped. I had to laugh, it was fun to use my overwhelming power to flex people to my will sometimes.

An hour passed and all the kids were still asleep so I figured I should hit the hay myself. I dragged my old body out of my chair slumping across the lab. Where was Urahara? It was his shift. I go maybe five steps to the door before an irritating alarm went off.

_Oh fuck. This could mean trouble. Hopefully I can handle this myself without Urahara's help…but I extremely doubt it._

The experiment, AKA plan give Isshin grandkids, might have hit a really big bump in the road.

**A/N: To let everyone know I am updating every single story of mine on November 14****th****! That's my birthday! So, look forward to it, and don't forget IchiRuki lovers I have many bleach stories revolving around the couple. I advice you to check them out. -Your NekoWriter**


	19. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO ME! YAYY! U no what u can all give me reviews as a present!**

**Chapter 20**

(Isshin)

"You're late." I moaned at Urahara who came hastily walking through the sliding doors. If there was one thing I knew about him, it was that he never ran, not even in an emergency, which this definitely was.

"Well, you see I attempted to procrastinate him…It didn't work." he sighed stopping in front of me, folding his arms across his chest.

"How did you do attempt to do that? Your not supposed to be seen remember?" I gave him an incredulous stare. He was not supposed to be allowed in soul society. If he got caught…

"Oh I didn't approach him…directly…I only created rockslides-earthquakes-floods-tornados-hollows-and-explosions" He squished the whole sentence into one word, talking rapidly. Clearly he was embarrassed that no matter what he threw at this guy, he just kept coming.

"Well, that's not obvious at all…only select beings know we're here. If we're found out we could be in a lot of trouble." This was becoming a serious matter, Urahara and I may not make it out of here without serious consequences.

"I didn't tip them off that's for sure. It was probably Mayori, actually I have no doubt in the matter that it was." We both took a long oath of silence pondering our next moves.

"This most likely our last experiment together, isn't it?" I sighed, what fun we had. I even got to spy on my son and his first blooming love! How badly I wanted to throw myself at the large blow up photo of my lovely Masaki that I had plastered on the wall, and tell her how much our son had grown as both a shinigami and a man, but I was afraid it would wreck the seriousness of the moment.

"It would seem that way. Hell, it's been quite a ride though." Urahara said with the straightest of faces.

"At least we're gonna go down fighting!" I exclaimed staring my old drinking friend in the eyes.

We sat in silence for about thirty seconds before both of us busted out laughing. "Wow, I almost believed that whole mushy final hour stuff."

"Yeah I know," I responded laughing equally as much, "Like we can't kick there asses. Come on let's get ready to beat out all of soul society." yes, I was laughing because we both knew we could out power more than most the shinigami that came our way, but would the outnumbering of captain level shinigami actually bring us down?

_Ichigo, you may have to save your old man this time…_

(Ichigo POV)

I had an eerie feeling that actually broke me out of a dead sleep, it felt like the day after Rukia was taken away. It wasn't the feeling of failure or depression; more like 'damn, someone's well being is in my hands. If I fuck up; they're fucked.' To tell you the truth it wasn't a very pleasant feeling.

The little weight Rukia barred shifted on my stomach; elbowing me in the process, turning her little petite body around so her stomach was on mine. Her face was centimeters from mine.

_She must have scooted up in her sleep._

I smiled, the uneasy feeling welled down which made me happy. With her within my grasp…closer actually…it seemed like the original feeling was displaced. With that it mind I yawned once again, then glanced at the clock,

_4 AM…_

And went back to bed. It was too early to even have to think never mind secure peoples lives.

(Isshin POV)

"Well, this is unexpected." I said, annoyance lining my voice.

"Yeah, who'd expect they'd bring…everyone." Urahara sighed pulling his hat down an inch above his eyes. It almost made my eyes water, for Urahara's 216th birthday I had gotten him said hat. At first he hated it, but I guess it grew on him. So, for his next birthday I got him ten spares! To many other people that would sound crazy, but when you're a shinigami accessories are lost quite easily.

"Remember when I got you that hat?" I asked like an old man reminiscing with an old buddy over black coffee at a retirement home. Oh…my…god…I…am…getting…**old**?

"Yep, thank god you got me those spares…you son has torn through four already." Urahara laughed as we were just given strange stares from the half a dozen lieutenants and captains staring us down.

"What!?" I complained at the crowd, "You never heard two old men reminisce?" oh god I said the O word again.

"Speak for yourself Isshin…I am no old geezer." Urahara patted my shoulder like he was showing support…What a friend he was.

"Are they mentally sane?" An orange haired, big boobed lieutenant whispered to some short white haired kid.

"Hey he's old not deaf!" Urahara yelled pointing at me while doing so.

"Hey!" I cried, he could be really mean sometimes.

The semicircle of authority would look intimidating to everyone besides well….me and probably Urahara, so they looked awfully offended when we didn't even batter an eyelash at their flashy arrival. I could only laugh at that though, I mean I've been around the bush a few times, who hasn't seen twelve people miraculously appear from the sky?

"Urahara we are here to apprehend you on the charge of being in soul society after being permanently banned from the premises." Captain commander said in a very official voice.

"Wait, then why am I in trouble? I left of my own free will!" I muttered.

"Your involved by association. Plus, you assisted and helped form an illegal unauthorized experiment…without our consent." So, typicaly I was screwed because I hung out with Urahara. Everyone warned me he'd be my greatest down fall…oh well, what's done is done.

"Excuse me for a second Captain, but did you say Kurosaki?" The white hair kid asked with great urgency.

"Yes, I did." He said without further elaborating.

"As in Ichigo Kurosaki?" He gulped…that's my boy! Sticking fear into captains by the sound of his name. I had to admit though, not being known was definitely an insult. I mean I was a captain after all.

"Yes, as in Ichigo Kurosaki." A few more gulps and sighs rang out. Sighs mostly from captains, gulps from lieutenants.

"Do we know what we're getting into?" A blond haired, anorexic lieutenant asked, fidgeting nervously. "I mean, it took about six months to fix all the damage dealt. Not to mention the execution grounds are still unstable." I was so proud I could cry. My son really caused them a hard time.

"Unfortunately we do. My sources," he briefly glared at Mayori, damn double crosser, "tell me though that his son nor his friends know he's here." Captain Commander almost looked a bit at ease.

"I say we let him know! I want a rematch with Ichigo!" Kenpachi (Yes, this face I knew) screamed with excitement. I didn't know how I felt about him battling my son, he was awfully violent and rarely loses. "This time he'll definitely lose!" There goes my pride, it just sprung to the size of a skyscraper.

"Yay, Ichi is coming to play with ken ken!" Yachiru in all her glory was still riding on Kenpachi after all these years? What a frightening kid…her reiatsu still freaks me out when she gets upset. I remember her reaction when I asked for a piece of candy she had. Never again would I do that…

"No, if we can prevent another invasion from him we will. Nothing has changed as of this point. Only we know about this. We will still act kindly upon Ichigo kurosaki. There will be no evidence pointing towards us." With that the captain commander made up everyone's minds.

"But-! I have other children. I am pretty sure there's going to be some huge crisis if I am not there." It was true, well, at least Yuzu would miss me. Karin and Ichigo are a whole different story. Anyway I wasn't worried because A they didn't have us yet and B even if they catch us Ichigo wouldn't rest until he knew what happened to me….I hope.

"Enough talking! You all are giving me a migraine." Urahara pushed trying to start the battle. He was getting too bored just watching them talk. Normally he was lazier than a cat, but…Wait that was it! Yoruichi! She knew we were here, she would tell Ichigo his poor old man was in trouble! No way would she risk her sex buddy, AKA Urahara, be kept hostage in soul society. She'd do something, unless we deserved it…

(Yoruichi POV)

"Why do I get the feeling I'm needed?" I yawned as the rays of sun I was soaking in got that much more enjoyable.

"Oh well, it's not like I am of any use in Florida. I'm so glad I took a vacation… I do miss Urahara a bit though." I sighed, "The things I have to give up." Swiftly I drifted back into a nice cat nap.

(Isshin POV)

"Sir, what about them?" The same anorexic guy asked, with blond hair. He pointed at Orihime and Ishida who very insidiously attempted to sneak away from the crowd.

"Why are they here?" The captain commander barked looking at the too fugitives.

"Well, they stumbled onto our plan so we needed to keep them from unveiling it." Urahara said very nonchalantly.

"Just go erase their memories and send them home." Poor captain he looked like he had enough for one day. It seems his old age was finally catching up to him.

"Wait, hold on-" That's all we heard Ishida say before Orihime and himself were swept away.

"Now do you want this to be done the hard way or the easy way?" He said looking like the only thing he wanted was to go to bed.

"Hard. Of course." Both Urahara and I said at the same time.

"very well then." He pounded his staff thingy on the ground, only successfully making both of us laugh. This though irritated eight out of the twelve people surrounding him; more than enough to bring us down.

(Rukia POV)

_Okay, I was almost one hundred percent positive I fell asleep leaning against a wall…how'd I end up here. I can feel every muscle in Ichigo's body even his woah! Do not want to think about that too much. _

It seemed like every time I woke up I was with Ichigo. Is this what the rest of my stay with him be like?

"Did you do this?" I said very quietly to Ichigo who was beginning to stir in his sleep. I had no fear of Renji or Tatsuki looking in on us because the comforter was securely over our heads.

"Hm, uh yeah. I'll get up if you-" I stopped him mid sentence.

"No. I mean you don't have to." I blushed which I knew he knew I did which made me blush even more. What was wrong with me?

"Okay, then I'm going back to sleep. I'm too comfortable to move anyway." his smile made me want to smile. Early morning Ichigo was kind of cute.

"Yeah. Me too." I turned my head to look away from him, but it was drawn in soon after, it being pushed to his chest.

"Then go back to sleep. I mean if you're comfortable and all." I bet you anything that he was blushing the whole entire time he talked.

After a second I did fall back asleep, storing that little encounter in the back of my mind, unconsciously.

(Isshin POV)

"We forgot to give them the ability to get out of their Gigai back, didn't we?" I sighed asking my friend.

"Yep" Well, there goes our slim chance of savior.

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Did I say REVIEW?**

**A/N: I actually very much enjoyed writing that chapter! It was fun writing for Urahara and Isshin! I hope you guys liked the glimpse of IchiRuki. I'm sorry there wasn't more but I needed to start moving the story along a bit more.- Your Neko Writer**

**REMEMBER! REVIEW! U no u wanna make me happy on my B-Day! **

**Revision: Okay, I said I'd be posting this on my birthday, but I found out that I have a volleyball game (The FINALS! If we win we win the whole championship!) and I won't even be home to celebrate my birthday ( I know doesn't that suck) SO, I'm posting this now instead of Saturday…I no u can thank me with a review- Your (Year older) NekoWriter**


	20. Until death do us part

**A/N: Yes, I haven't updated in a while…sorry. But if you haven't checked it out yet I advice checking out my newest fanfic which I update daily… more info at bottom.**

**Chapter 20**

(Ichigo POV)

"Yo, sleepy heads get the hell up." Renji said pulling the covers clean off both Rukia and I.

"Make me." I said still half asleep grabbing Rukia like a pillow and rolling half way over so both of us were on our sides.

"Just let them sleep…They look cute together." Tatsuki mocked as she strolled over to Renji. That got me up…the cute part, not the strolling part…which did surprise me, Tatsuki strolling was like an espada running a clinic.

"You two are annoying as hell." I yawned pulling Rukia up with me.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't-" Renji stopped at the sound of a loud roar.

"That wasn't a?" I gulped running over towards the window. Not to my surprise just outside the window was a large hollow coming our direction.

_Shit_

"It must have picked up on the large concentration of reiatsu." She sighed now starting to pace.

"Well?" I questioned either shinigami, hell it could have even been addressed to Tatsuki, as long as someone thought of something fast.

"What are you looking at me for?" Renji barked folding his arms over his chest.

"You're a lieutenant aren't you? Think of something." sometimes people were just so over the top dumb that it was sad.

"Easy for you to-" He stopped as a large rupture came from the window, shattered glass and wood filled the room. The hollow had successfully broken into the room of disabled shinigami and a human. It seemed to smile to itself before eyeing each and every inhabitant of the room.

"Oh, what a lovely buffet. Three shinigami and a delicious human." It said with a hollow like tone to its voice.

We all grunted as it moved forward; its tentacle like arms, all ten of them, moved in secrinization. It threw its arms at us a few times, luckily we all dodged.

"You have to make this difficult don't you?" It sighed

We scattered Renji though stuck with the slightly more vulnerable Tatsuki. It came at us time after time; all of us in constant motion.

I could remember it clearly to this day. Rukia went to dodge an attack, but tripped on something. Everything went like slow motion; her hands hit the ground first while the rest of her body slowly fell. Her eyes bulged as a second tentacle was coming at her. I didn't know what I was doing; I just acted.

* * *

(Rukia POV)

All I could feel was the weight of my body crashing to the ground. It was a horrible time to trip, I had slipped up. My eyes squeezed shut as I saw the second tentacle coming way too fast for me to even try to dodge. It was unnerving how something so weak and pathetic was going to kill me.

My mind began to flash to different points in time; the bus ride up here, getting stuck in the elevator, sharing a room with Ichigo, sleeping in Ichigo's closet, kissing Ichigo, being saved by Ichigo, befriending Ichigo.

_So, that was really the best of my life? Everything that is Ichigo was my life?_

After a few seconds of no pain, I dared a look at what stopped the deadly thrust.

_Ichigo…_

"Ichigo!" I shouted as I saw him leaning over me with a stupid grin across his bloody mouth; the tentacle going straight through his heart. Before even being able to check him over I knew of one thing that was for certain. Ichigo was dying. He may have had close calls in the past, but this! A large hole where his heart should be? There was no chance, he was breathing final breaths. "why? Stupid ass! Why?" I punched him lightly with my fists as I took my frustration out on him.

"Rukia, there's so many things I don't get in this world or yours for that matter," he said weekly every few words taking a fragile breath, "but this…I get this, I get why. So please, don't feel regretful or guilty." With that the color in his eyes faded as his body went limp. He was dead, Ichigo died…right in front of me for me.

_No, no! Ichigo, no! No, no, no, no! _

I couldn't think of coherent words. It would be impossible, after all not even 10 minutes ago Ichigo and I were safe and warm together. Now, well, now we were both cold and farther apart than ever before.

"…no…" I whispered wanting to hug him, but his body was flung away by the hollow into a nearby wall.

"Well, isn't that sweet? He gave his life, so you could live just a few seconds longer." The hollow dived again, this time it wouldn't get the best of me. I shouted as loud and meaningful as I could the incantation for the strongest kidou I knew. My mind didn't even think of words, my mouth just spoke of its own free will. As the hollow closed in my hand bursted with color, before sending a large wave of reiatsu at the hollow. It would have worked, it seriously would have. That is if I hadn't missed by a fraction of an inch…

_Damn blurry eyes now look what you made me do!_

I was furious, my downfall was the trader tears that ran down my cheeks.

* * *

(Isshin POV)

"Who'd you get so far?" I asked Urahara as we had a brief pause in action.

"Hitsugaya, that blonde kid, Matsumoto, Momo, and Unohana." It was an impressive list for twenty minutes of fighting. "How about you friend?"

"Kenpachi, Byakuya, lieutenant of squad one, and two." But my list was even more impressive considering the levels.

"So, about half to go?" He said almost seeming out of breath. I guess retirement did that to you.

_Wait? Only old people retire!_

"Yeah, that's what it looks like." We were both readying to jump back into action, but a certain shift in the atmosphere became apparent. It was an odd sensation, it felt cruel and harsh; like something precious disappeared. That's when I realized what exactly went wrong.

"No! Can you feel him?" I shouted, and I honestly didn't care if everyone else heard.

"Feel-?…no...I can't." A look of shock lined his face, I assume mine was covered with worry and sorrow.

"What are you two talking about over there. We're in the middle of a battle." Soi Fong said, obviously looking annoyed at our sudden pause of action.

"Ichigo…" I whispered.

"What about him? He's not involved at all." She said cold heartedly looking at us like we went mentally insane.

"His spirit ribbon…it just snapped." I said wearily. The ribbons danced around me as I pulled them into view for everyone to see. "it's gone. Ichigo…my son…is dead."

A wave of shock held everyone in awe. Even the captain commander showed some sympathy and amazement for that matter.

_Ichigo… How could you die?_

* * *

**A/N: Short? Yes. Serious? Yes. Sad and depressing? Yes. Going to get better? You better believe it! -Your NekoWriter**

* * *

**Okay, so here's the info on the new story that I've gotten a really good response on:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How You And I Came To Be- Rated M for Mature- IchiRuki! (hints of Rensuki, hitsurin, Yoruhara, and uyruhime.)**

**The Kuchiki elders wanted honor; the captain commander wanted a captain; Isshin wanted grandchildren, and Byakuya, well…he didn't want anything to do with this. What could they have all possibly agreed on? What Do you think?**

**Review!**


	21. revived

**Okay, this story is coming to a close soon so, be prepared! Enjoy the last few chaps!**

**Chapter 21 **

(Isshin POV)

"How could he die?" I questioned to no one in particular starring down at my old worn out hands; the same exact hands that delivered Ichigo into the world. It felt just like yesterday he was born, I never would have expected him to go so soon. "Damn it son! Didn't I tell you to outlive me!?" I yelled into the air furious at the world. Once again I was not able to protect someone dear to me, but this time it was so much worse; I caused his death.

"Isshin…I know you're upset and to tell you the truth I'm uneasy myself, but were sort of in the middle of something. Instead of relying on Ichigo to save us, now you can take your frustrations out in a much healthier way." I knew Urahara was just trying to cheer me up, but he sure did a lousy job.

"Isshin Kurosaki, we are sincerely sorry for your loss; Ichigo was a great asset that saved this place many times and we are sure to hold a ceremony for him, but his death doesn't alter the law. Nothing changes; this fight is to continue unless you have lost your will to fight." The captain commander said giving us this one time offer of surrendering peacefully.

"My son would laugh at me, no he'd probably beat me into the ground if I didn't take you on because of his death." I grinned at them alerting them to my final decision.

"Very well put old friend." Urahara stated with the same cocky grin.

"Quit calling me old." I sighed trying to act normal.

"Alright, if you have decided I have no other choice. I will fight you two children and bring you both down to your knees crying and begging for mercy." The captain commander gave us a taste of his unbelievable reiatsu with a simple shrug, unleashing his zanpactou; Ryuujin Jakka

"You talk to us like we're a mere century old. That's not very becoming of you to look down upon your opponents." After Kisuke spoke both of us smiled as we drew our Zanpactou.

"Reduce the whole of creation to smoldering ashes, Ryuujin Jakka" Captain Yamamoto shouted; flame erupting from his sword tip. After all these years he still had that, something, that astounded me with every release.

"Flawless as always." Kisuke made the compliment all the while rubbing the side of his zanpactou; I swear he'd have sex with the thing if he could. Then another wave of depression occurred.

_That's how Ichigo was made!_

I cried on the inside only feeling a slight tinge of guilt escaping. We both stepped forward readying for the next round.

"Awaken, Benihime." Kisuke spoke evenly; his eyes lightly glowing with a thin coat of blue.

"Amaze-" Before I could finish my zanpactou's command another shift occurred that quickly held my interest. Everyone froze as they saw the ribbons I called; my eyes frantically searching for the one I desired the most.

"The ribbon…it's glowing." I stated dumbly like no one else could see what was happening.

"It seems my dear apprentice is alive after all." Urahara spoke with a relieved grin slightly lowering Benihime.

"But- What the hell is happening?" I questioned never seeing a spirit ribbon glow like this before. In a quick flash the ribbon grew twice the size of every other turning a darker red; a deep crimson color. There was no doubt my son had died, but amazingly enough he was alive…just not as alive as I would have preferred.

"Is that reiatsu coming off that ribbon?" One of the lieutenants of a squad I didn't recognized asked; her hands trying to protect herself from the raw energy coming from my son's spirit ribbon alone. Yes, it was a proud day; the day my son surpassed all known reiatsu levels.

"Of course what else would you think would be coming off of 'my' son's ribbon?" I said matter-of-factly kind of taking what the lowly lieutenant had sad personally.

"This is not normal. I've done countless experiments and many hours of painstaking research. It's not logical; this type of reiatsu cannot exist." The creepy scientist ranted on about how it was against science and what not, but I zoned him out.

"you'll come to see why my young apprentice is so impressive. In fact I'll tell you now, so you may want to start reconsidering that law of yours." Urahara insisted resting Benihime on his shoulder; I on the other hand slipped my zanpactou graciously back into its home feeling the need for it was gone.

(Rukia POV)

The tears silently fell to the floor; I couldn't feel the strength nor will to move. All I seemed able to do was stand. It was bittersweet actually, I mean I was alive wasn't I? But at what cost? Hell, right now I didn't even feel like existing. Ichigo had thrown his only life away…for me!

"Your so damn reckless Ichigo." I whispered the floor watching the small insignificant puddle form.

"What the hell are you doing Rukia!? Move!" Renji shouted at me, but my ears sealed his words away from my mind.

_Ichigo you dumb ass! Why the hell would you do that? Why?_

My head even started to hurt with all the overwhelming thoughts flooding my head.

"Missy, you're making this so boring. If you're not going to move then I'm just going to eat you." It said nonchalantly; one of its tenticles wrapping around my waste jerking me upward to its mask. "Oh I see, that human before was your mate wasn't he? Naughty girl, emotions give you nothing but pain and heartbreak. I'll teach you one last lesson before you die; love can't last forever nor can it be saved. Eventually no matter to what degree you love someone it cannot and will not last." It spoke like it had experience in the matter.

"Why bother tell me this?" My voice rose an octave, "Why don't you just finish it without playing with your food?" I shouted at the thing furious it was prolonging my punishment. Yes, that's what I thought of this, it was repentance for what I had done wrong.

"I tell you this because that man went out believing in love and all things good, you who watched the most precious one to you die you deserve to know the true fate of all hope and love; it is to be destroyed." I was thrown up into the air like a M&M waiting for the jaws of fate to close on me. Once again it never came.

_How long does this world intend to delay my death?_

I questioned quite irritated. I should have been dead; Ichigo was dead wasn't he? I should have been right behind him.

"Dumb ass! Why would you pull a stunt like that?" A man's voice; the wrong man's voice barked at me flinging himself along with my body across the room and into a wall.

"Renji! It's my fault Ichigo's dead!" I screamed at him wondering why he saved me.

"Even if it was…He did it for you right? You should be protecting your life. It seemed that was more important to him than his own. So, why waste the sacrifice he made? I know for a fact he'd be pissed off at you right now if he saw what you just attempted to do." He stated making me feel pretty guilty. I starred at the ground covered in rubble watching my hands shake.

"But!"

"But nothing! He gave up his life for yours. So, now you'll have to live life for the both of you." Sometimes Renji could really act like a know-it-all.

"Renji-" I couldn't even give him my thanks before the room startled to tremble violently. At first I had no idea what to think; in all actuality I couldn't even comprehend what it was. All I knew was that it was a large flowing mass of reiatsu…larger and stronger than I had ever felt before. The scary thing was, it was still climbing.

"Renji get Tatsuki!" I ordered snapping out of my trance with just enough time to drop to my elbows from the heavy density being exerted on my body.

_What in the world is creating this._

"What's going on-" The hollow's mask was even crushed in the pressure; the body disappearing within seconds. Who was exerting all this? It seemed impossible at the very least; not even the espada had this type of power.

_Whatever this is I seriously hope it's on our side._

"Rukia!" Renji shouted from across the room; his body overlapping Tatsuki's. "It's Ichigo! His body is emitting the reiatsu." I sat there stunned, and pinned, but I slowly crawled across the room despite my instincts telling me to go the opposite direction.

Once I finally managed to get to Ichigo's side my body felt like it could break at any moment from the exposure. I couldn't take anymore, so I let myself fall next to Ichigo waiting for whatever this was to pass.

_I'm sure it's because a person with so much bottled up reiatsu died, it must all be rushing out of his body now that no one is left to conceal it. So, this proved it; he was really dead. Why did I expect a miracle? Is that too naive of me to ask?_

The over flowing reiatsu slowly faded leaving Ichigo there, no Ichigo's body; bleeding like crazy. It would never again house the Ichigo I fell for. Yeah, I admitted it to myself too damn late. Sure, we both entrusted our deepest feelings to one another already…somewhat, but now of all times I realized that I loved him with everything I had. He was my world and the moment that hollow pierced his chest my world had shattered into thousands of little pieces.

"Ichigo." I cried again leaning over his body. Yeah, I was showing weakness; something a shinigami had no use for, but I couldn't help it. Everything just seemed wrong without Ichigo's always thrilling presence. This was the most ironic thing I could think of, Ichigo was the man who could survive everything! And he was killed by a mere third rate hollow. Hell, a newbie could have taken it out.

"tears really don't suit you Rukia." A voice I knew all too well came from behind me. My heart skipped a beat; hell I'm pretty sure the shock probably shortened my life span a few centuries as well. It was Ichigo. My Ichigo. The Ichigo that was dead?

(Ichigo POV)

"Shut up Dumb ass! They're because you made me worry." She snuffled whipping some ill placed tears away.

"Worry? Like I would die." I said boosting my ego as Renji shot me a 'cool it' look.

"You were dead Ichigo! D-E-A-D Dead. How the hell are you alive?" She questioned acting more furious then relieved.

"Do you want me to be dead?" I questioned standing right in front of the midget.

"No, but it really did seem like you were dead." Her voice broke as she gave in leaning forward to rest her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry." My voice sounded so sad I could hardly bare it. My arms gripped her in a hug as my hand massaged her back in a comforting gesture.

"What the hell Ichigo!" Renji shouted making us both jump away.

"What?" I yelled back particularly annoyed.

"What the hell happened?" Renji barked waiting for an explanation.

"From what I can recall when my body was thrown against the wall my shinigami form slipped out flying through the wall and down the fucking building. Then I managed to get up just after that huge mass of reiatsu passed." They waited for me to continue and I knew what they wanted to hear; the question I had to answer for them, "Yeah…I'm dead." I said very painstakingly. The concept of death was oddly hard for me to grasp. It didn't feel any different; the only thing I could feel a change in was the durability and limits I had while I was alive. Now, it seemed so weird, now I had no limits; no restrictions. I felt like I had gained access to everything.

All three of them hung their heads in silence for a moment as did I. Everything was going to change; everything.

(Isshin POV)

"What do you mean his limitations are gone?" Mayori gawked after restating Urahara's statement. That damned man loved stealing other people's work.

"It's just as I said. We knew it was coming; the day Ichigo would truly possess frightening power. The only thing we were waiting on was his death." Urahara stated with a sad frown. As much as he loved to prove his hypothesis, it wasn't in him to smile at the death of my son.

"So, you say that before his human; earthly bonds kept him from reaching his full potential?" The captain commander asked looking a bit frightened himself.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Urahara grinned; things for us, took an unexpected turn.

"What will happen now that he can use this power?" It looked as if he didn't want to ask.

"Well, for one thing hope he's on your side…which goes hand in hand with saying you should probably let his dad-"

"And his mentor." Urahara had to add his say.

"Go." We both finished together.

_How'd I know Ichigo would end up saving us in the end?_

**A/N: Tired sleep…night. Oh and I'd like to thank hollowzangetsu for keeping me company while I wrote this! I appreciated it! …Wouldn't mind it for the next chapter either ^^- Your NekoWriter**


	22. The Start Of The End

****

A/N: The end is really near. From what I can tell, maybe two three chapters then an epilogue. -_-

Chapter 22

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

I sulked off after being smacked a record amount of times by Rukia. That was her weird way of saying 'she was happy I was alive.' To tell you the truth I didn't mind it either. She could have smacked me a million more times and I'd just stand there and take it. When I saw her face drenched in tears, over me, my heart broke. I never again wanted to see that expression; never.

My brain shifted to just a few minutes before. For a second I didn't even know what was happening. I remembered being stabbed; the pain was almost unbearable. My soul seemed to screech in agony because of that excruciating sharpness. What happened I guess could have been compared to an emergency exit. My soul was in trouble and needed to get out, fast. It wasn't going to just sit in a dying body while in pain. A natural reflex; that was exactly what it was.

__

I can't believe it. I'm…dead. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

It was the question of the century. What do you do after you die? I mean I assumed I had different circumstances because of everything that happened in the last eighteen years of my life…

__

Crap, I only lived eighteen years. Damn it, there was so much crap I didn't get to do yet.

"What are ya gonna do now?" Renji asked coming up behind me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do?" I challenged closing my eyes trying really hard to concentrate.

"If I knew I'd tell ya." He was as helpful as ever.

As if a sign, a blue arrow shot through our room; missing my head by centimeters actually fringing my hair.

__

What do you know, I just died and some unknown force is already going for round two. Fate's not on my side.

"I'm gonna kill that Quincy. I swear I am." I barked at the wall before tuning to walk towards the large gaping hole the shot came from.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida's annoying yell bounced off the walls of the room.

"What?…What the hell happened to you. It looks like you've been through hell and back." I teased looking at the dirt covered shinigami accompanied by Orihime.

"Well, the specifics aren't necessary, but you're not going to believe what's going on in soul society." He yelled up to us as all four of us formed around the large hollow created hole.

"Why were you in soul society?" Rukia asked, her voice still sounding a little too light to be hers.

"And why are you in a collapsing building? I said specifics aren't necessary." He shouted sounding like he was hiding something. "…Kurosaki, how is it possible for you to be in that form. They turned off your ability to exit your body unless you…" He paused probably for Orihime's sake. He knew that type of news would upset her.

"Yeah…" Is all I said with a dreary look.

"Alright, so if we could get down that'd be great!" Tatsuki said swinging her arm up onto my shoulders.

"Hm. Oh right." So I took Tatsuki down first, then Rukia. Renji decided to chance it and jumped himself. Amazingly he stuck the landing.

"So, now what? We can't go all the way to Urahara's shop to go to soul society. Wait, how the hell did you get here?" I asked, now curious of the circumstances we were under.

"Well, for one he's not going to be much of a help and the stupid shinigami, that's how we got here." The passion with which he hated them, well I guess now I can really say 'us', was kind of frightening. How he was even remotely my friend I would never know.

"What'd the shinigami do?" Tatsuki asked looking very innocent. I would have blurted out laughing if I didn't sense something was amiss.

"They erased our memories, well at least they thought they did, then dropped us off in some clearing about a mile that way." He pointed towards Renji and my previous battlegrounds. "If they wanted to be inconspicuous they could have dropped us off closer to our houses those morons. It looked like they needed to rush back though."

"But Uyruu! You didn't remember anything until I told you what I remembered." Ishida blushed, and I couldn't help but crack a grin. Actually Renji and I had to turn away to start laughing.

"Orihime!" He sighed turning away.

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" She questioned innocently.

"Never mind that. We need to go, now!" Ishida suddenly said taking me by surprise.

"How the hell can we do that? None of us can call up the door when we're in Gigai's." After Renji said that all eyes shifted to me, except Renji's whose was still in deep thought and Orihime's whose was watching a butterfly fly around her head.

"Don't look at me. No way in hell I'll be able to do it." I said thinking of how hard it was for me to control anything never mind having enough control to call a door to a different dimension here.

"Don't be a chicken. Do I have to tell everyone about all the times I beat you-" I clamped my hand over tatsuki's mouth as fast as I could. There was no need to rehash those memories in front of everyone, especially Rukia. She'd mock me for life…which suddenly seemed too vast to comprehend.

"Fine. Fine. I'm not promising anything though." I grunted turning around trying to focus. About thirty seconds went by before I turned around in defeat. "How the hell do I do this?" I asked. Renji laughed. Ishida sighed. Tatsuki grunted. Rukia yelled. And Orihime continued to watch the butterfly. "Well, sorry I haven't had to do this before." I yelled as Renji came over to help out.

(Isshin POV)

"Kisuke you know what this means right?" I was referring to the fact that my son was alive…ish.

"What?" He asked amused as he leisurely stepped forward opposing the old captain himself. In other words, wordlessly Kisuke was asking him what he was going to do.

"It means there's still hope for my son to give me GRANDCHILDREN with my lovely third daughter!" I wanted to cry it made me so damn happy.

"Since when do you have three daughters!?" Hitsugaya asked genuinely surprised, which went hand in hand with his revival.

__

All the people we brought down are slowly getting back up. We stalled too long. Crap, Byakuya's up. Now I have to beat him down again. Oh I hope my third daughter forgives me!

"Lovely Rukia! She's been my third daughter since the day she met my son." I sighed a happy sigh remembering the day Rukia first stepped foot in the Kurosaki household back four years ago and I knew instantly she was the one to tame my son.

"Oh." He sighed. I grunted knowing full well why he was so concerned.

"Don't think I don't know about you harboring feelings for my second daughter!" I shouted at the now surprised shinigami who grew red, instantly.

"What? No. I've only met Karin twice!" He shouted at me looking pretty guilty.

"Then that proves it! Yuzu is my second child. You just proved yourself guilty." I pointed at him with a smug look.

"What?" He looked confused, so I was glad Byakuya stepped in when he did.

"What were you saying about my sister creating off-spring with your son?" His look would have frightened off any other shinigami other than myself; but I could also see the look of denial set in his features. I knew he saw them in the hotel…but now I had to wonder how much he actually saw.

"Didn't you get the wedding invite? NO!? I'll make sure to have Ichi send you one." I decided to play with him for a little while even if I had to give a few white lies.

"You're a horrible liar Isshin Kurosaki." He said boldly challenging my lie.

"Clearly, your denial is clouding your better judgment. After all they've been together how many years? Four?" Okay, they weren't even together…yet. But it gave me a nice reaction from Byakuya.

"I'll believe what I choose to believe." You could see him gulp at my words.

"Captain Yamamoto! We have a problem…" A low ranked shinigami knelt before the old man, shaking harshly like he had seen a monster.

"What is it?" Yamamoto ordered looking very annoyed at the interruption.

"Sir, we have Ryoka." The shinigami's voice began to shake after that. " it's Ichigo Kurosaki…again."

Moans of aggravation swept through the area. If I had to guess they were probably annoyed at the fact that they had to fight my son all over again, but this time it would be that much harder.

"Captain is it really worth it?" Matsumoto asked with a serious look lining her face. The captain commander seemed to contemplate his thoughts many times which were indicated in his slight movements.

"Send shinigami to greet them." Yamamoto said his tired voice reveling his old age. "A lot of shinigami. If he chooses to fight against us we will fight back." He sighed pounding his staff to the ground like it was the final word in the matter.

"But sir…there's others. A black haired girl with a rather large temper, and both Rukia Kuchiki and lieutenant Abarai." The shinigami looked really uncomfortable to say the least.

"This is getting troublesome." The old man grunted rubbing his forehead.

"So what are you going to do old man Yama?" Kisuke said with a mock sound of superiority.

"Did you just call me old?" The captain asked bewildered, gasps were heard from the sides of him mostly from lieutenants. They were flabbergasted that someone would dare call him old.

"Yep." Kisuke cheered like he accomplished his true goal in life.

"Now's a horrible time to be taunting." I fake laughed dragging my friend back a few feet.

"Sir, your orders…" The shinigami waited patiently on his knee.

"Bring them here…peacefully." He barked and not even a moment later the shinigami used shunpo in hopes to catch up to my son and his brigade before they could do any damage.

****

A/N: Okay I plan on going out with a bang! Like you know how a fireworks display always has the last few go up rapidly to amaze everyone? Well, I'm hoping to do that with this story! Thanks again hollowzangetsu, I seriously wouldn't be able to stay on this computer this long without your help. -Your NekoWriter ^^


	23. In The End Everything Really Matters

****

A/N: Okay, the going out with a bang theory didn't work out with my scheduling at all. It was test after test after project, soooo sorry!!!! I HAVE A NEW ICHIRUKI STORY OUT! GO CHECK IT OUT DETAILS AND SUMMARY AT BOTTOM!

**Chapter 23**

* * *

"Tatsuki...I don't think you had to knock the man out." Renji said with a half hearted smile.

"Aren't they the enemy?" She questioned pointing at the unconscious man laying on the ground.

"Well, not really." Renji calmed her down as I started to stride ahead of everyone.

"I'm going to go ahead." I shouted about to jump up into the air.

"Not without me." Rukia yelled jumping on my back almost knocking me over.

"Why do you have to come?" I questioned already flash stepping away from Renji and Tatsuki.

"Because you'll get hot headed again and tear down half the city." Her arms wrapped around my neck while I held her legs firmly to my sides. If I wasn't so focused on figuring out why Ishida was in such a panic I would have been really flustered and red.

"I do it once…and you think I'm going to do it every time…" I mumbled to myself acting like a five year old that had just been scolded.

We reached the source of the commotion, thanks to Rukia and her ability to sense reiatsu. I skidded to a stop as I reached the soil stirring up a large cloud of dirt. A few groans were heard from my left while the right side was silent.

"All right what the fuck is going on?" The dirt could began to clear being blown west to east, showing me the persons standing to the left of myself.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…We would like to settle this in a very professional manner if you don't mind." Yamamoto spoke in a cool collected manner as he nervously shifted his hand on the cane he held.

"I don't even know what we're settling." I argued kneeling down; my head dipping slightly as I lowered Rukia off my back. She straightened off her dress as she bowed.

"You came here not knowing any of the details?" Yamamoto said shocked, well as shocked as he could get which was a slight change in his eyelids going up and down.

"surprise there…" Rukia coughed in my direction so I was the only one to hear. I growled at her under my breath, still waiting for the old man to finish speaking.

"Rukia I advise you leaving." Byakuya spoke in a harsh, emotionless manner staring intently at Rukia. Something seemed unsettling though, his clothes were covered in dirt and blood. Whatever was plaguing soul society must have been bad.

"She'll leave if she wants to." I barked back at the over concerned brother, but in return I was smacked by Rukia for my 'insolence'.

"Do you want her concerned in matters that aren't necessary? For sure, if Rukia stayed she would end up in a tough position stuck between duty and loyalty." I didn't get half of what he said, but from what I did understand I knew he was right.

"Rukia you should leave." I spoke not looking at her, my eyes still intent on Byakuya's face in case there was some hidden meaning in his words that I didn't catch.

"No! I'm not leaving!" She mumbled crossing her arms.

"Rukia…I don't want you screwed up in anymore messes because of me getting too reckless." I spoke directly to her this time daring her to disagree with me.

"I'm still not leaving." She pouted turning away.

"Well, whether you agree or not your going." I flash stepped behind her, grabbing her by one arm while swinging her over on to my back. At first she seemed shocked as to what was going on, but realized all too soon what I was doing. I disappeared from the dust covered area shunpoing as fast as possible to a desolate area close to where we dropped Tatsuki and Renji off.

"how dare you!" She yelled as I placed her down in the crowded market place outside of the seiratei.

"You're not getting hurt on my account." I said whole heartedly staring at her with agonized eyes.

"You just killed yourself on my account! I owe you backup at the very least!" She pushed me, her hands connecting with my upper stomach. A crowd started to form around us, clearly we made a scene.

_She's still in a gigai and yet she wants to help..._

"Don't you ever use that as an excuse again! It was my choice, not yours!" That last comment really pissed me off. If every time I fought she used that an excuse to follow I'd go insane.

"You don't choose to die! You were alive! You had your whole life out in front of you! Your such an idiot Ichigo! Eighteen!? That's how old you were…now your dead to the world." She kicked the ground splashing a small wave of dirt over the tops of my feet.

"So, what? I was eighteen! I have centuries more don't I? The only thing I cared about was keeping you alive! If you went you wouldn't have came back!" I paused for a second to regain my thought that was slipping away due to the dreary thoughts of Rukia not being here anymore going through my head. "Rukia…I don't think I could have handled a world without you. You were the one to create my world for me, you saved it. Without you, there is no world." I didn't give her a chance to rebuttal my words so I pulled her in by her face towards mine. Our lips met as cheers of "Aw" went up in the crowd. I didn't pay them much notice though because I was too consumed in something else.

I backed away hesitantly as she stood there astonished and dumbfounded. I jumped away, but I happened to catch her mumbled words, "Dumb ass, and what do you think I would do with a world without you?" A grin cracked from my face as I rushed back to the previous battleground.

No one seemed to move, all the captains and lieutenants just stood still staring at two figures on the opposite side of the large dirt covered field. At first I didn't recognize the first figure to my right, but I soon identified him as Urahara. It was typical he'd be screwed up in a mess like this.

"All right someone explain what the fuck is going on!" I starred at the higher ups of soul society with my hands crossed.

"Well, it all started when you were born Ichigo…" A voice that seemed too familiar for comfort appeared from behind me; a lonely hand extended across my shoulders. I didn't dare turn my head, maybe I was having a bad nightmare or something? "You weren't a very impressive fighter and your wewe was small, but see how much you've improved? Now your impressive in both areas!

"Isshin, I don't think he was talking about himself. I believe he meant why he was dragged to soul society." That name…no it could have been any other name, but it had to be that one!

"D……ad?!?!?" I managed to get out my voice cracking in the process.

"Oh my son you have grown! It seems like I only held you in my arms yesterday, now your off to soul society defending your dear father from all these bad men." He rubbed his face against my robes until I pried him off forcefully.

"Like hell I'm going to protect you after that! What the hell are you even doing here? Old man if you died I'm going to kill you! Karin and Yuzu are still at home! And you!" I pointed at Urahara, "What are you doing here?"

"I raise you from an infant and you treat you loving daddy like trash. Masaki!"

_oh no, please tell me he doesn't have a picture with him_

To my displeasure, sure enough he did.

"How did we raise such a barbaric, uncivilized child!?" he groveled on the ground in his usual crazy manner.

"Ichigo, I think your dad is having a breakdown…you might want to avoid questions or he might-"

"Well? Answer me damn it!" I pulled him up by the collar of his robes bringing him to eye level.

"How can you be so mean? Don't you remember when you were constipated all night and I sat and read you books all night long. You loved the ones with the colorful pictures!" I threw him across the battlefield masterfully. My face blushed bright red as I shook in embarrassment.

"You didn't heed my warning Ichigo…he has a tendency to blurt embarrassing things when he's in that state." Urahara laughed as I fumed to myself.

"What is going on!?" I was confused beyond reason! No one was willing to come forward and flat out tell me what happened in the past week!

"Former captains Kurosaki and Urahara both have committed treason against soul society. Ichigo Kurosaki either you stick by your father and sensei or you join us. The choice is yours." The captain commander gave me a stern look that told me I had to decide right here and now.

_In other words I have to choose between My family and Rukia…_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I was supposed to be doing this big project due tomorrow but I ended up typing up a chapter lol. Soo REVIEW!!!-Your NekoWriter**

* * *

New IchiRuki story: Only If it's For You

Rated: M for mature

If it was for anyone, but her odds are he'd be on the ground, held down by the heaviness of his own body. The blood lining his limbs would have slowly dripped to the ground creating a pool of crimson liquid and the black unknown would have consumed him already…The thing in the matter though was that it wasn't anyone else…it was without doubt for her…and that's why his resolve to fight for her life would not waver. if it mean becoming what he detested most, then that was fine. If that also meant becoming the enemy then so be it. As long as she was by his side until the end of time it didn't matter. If he was excepted by her, then that's all he needed to carry on.


End file.
